Ultimate Experiment: Weapon X
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: At age 4, Naruto is taken from Konoha, by Orochimaru. 8 years later, on a C Class, turned A Class, mission, Mitarashi Anko is brutally attacked due to her connection to the Sannin by his most feared project, Weapon X, Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Team 7

_A/N: Here it is, Chapter One of my newest work __Ultimate Experiment: Weapon X_

_Updates will not be regular as my primary project for the time being is this fics' predecessor, __Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan_

_Though this fic is listed under Naruto-Anko, they will not be the main romantic ship. It is listed as such due to the close brother/sister bond the two will share. Also, Anko will be a main driving point for Naruto as the story goes on._

_**MAGNA SPOILER:** __The Yondaime Hokage will go by his actual name in this fic, Namikaze Minato, though in UKG: The Jagan he will still go by Kazama Arashi. I hadn't planned on him being Naruto's father in this fic, but due to recent developments in the Magna I decided to change that. Now on with the beginning of the story!_

* * *

**_Weapon-X Update (March 1st, 2009):_** For some time, Sarutobi's name has been revealed so I have FINALLY gotten around to changing his name in this chapter to match canon. As this is the only instance in any of my fics where this has occured (Minato/Arashi in UKG: The Jagan doesn't count) I am going to go ahead and edit accordingly.

* * *

**Chapter One: Team 7**

Three newly instated Genin, all battered and bruised, leaned against the three posts of the training ground contemplating their new sensei, who was currently gazing at a stone with many names inscribed on it. He had shaggy blonde hair that spiked in some places, azure blue slitted eyes with a tinge of purple around the slitted iris, a tight black sleeveless shirt, and black baggy pants. Over his shirt, he wore a black jacket with an orange stripe on each shoulder and three stripes on either side of his torso, with three orange rings around each wrist. He also wore fingerless gloves on his hands, though three holes could be seen at his knuckles and sported heavy combat boots instead of the more common sandals usually found on most ninja. He also looked as if he hadn't shaved in many days and was smoking on a cancer stick that would make their academy instructor, Shikamaru-sensei, gag as it wasn't the typical cigarette, but a cigar.

"Tell me," the blonde Jounin said, "What two things do all these people named on this stone have in common?"

Each of his new students gave him blank looks.

"First they are all heroes of this village," he said.

"Awesome!" shouted one of the students, "I'm going to get my name on that stone one day!"

"They are also all dead."

That silenced his student and put grim expressions on all three of their faces.

"The names inscribed on this stone are put there as a memorial to Konohagakure no Sato's (Village of the Hidden Leaf's) greatest heroes, those who died a glorious shinobi death," he added, "They were each killed in action serving the village in one way or another. Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hizashi, Namikaze Minato, Sarutobi Hiruzen... Each died a warrior's death, one thing you MUST understand if you wish to succeed out there when everything seems to fall apart and you're all alone out there with no one to help you and nothing to rely on except your own wits and your last kunai."

The Genins were hanging on his every word. After all, their new sensei was a legend. One of the best and most skilled oni-nins to ever don the mask. He was the Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice) of the Kyuubi no Yokou (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), son of the Yondaime Hokage, and the most volatile and dangerous of all of Orochimaru's experiments. He was Uzumaki Naruto, Weapon X.

In his quest for immortality, Orochimaru experimented on dozens and perhaps even hundreds of people in order to acquire the perfect vessel. Many times he attempted to recreate the Mokuton (Wood Release) and Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) kekkei genkais (Bloodline Inheritance Limit) as well as many others. He even went as far as to even try and create unique ones. However, many of these experimentations ended in failure, usually resulting in the death of the test subject. Only one test subject seemed to be resilient enough to handle the strain of experiment after experiment, unfortunately (or fortunately), he couldn't be used as a host for Orochimaru's soul as his body was already housing two.

Orochimaru decided that he needed strong subordinates. So failed experiments that survived or experiments and other subordinates that could or would not be used by Orochimaru as a host would be turned into weapons designed to cause chaos and mass destruction at the Hebi-Sannin's command. Two prime examples of this weapon program were Kaguya Kimimaro and Uzumaki Naruto. They were the elite of his subordinates, his "super soldiers".

Kimimaro could not be used as a vessel for Orochimaru due to a terminal illness. Many years of being locked up in a cell deep underground took its toll on the Kaguya prodigy as he contracted Tuberculosis. He became Weapon I, and eventually the leader of Orochimaru's personal guard the Otogo (Sound Five). His body had been enhanced to great proportions- reflexes, speed, and strength especially- in attempts to strengthen his body and rid it of the terminal illness. However, all the enhancements in the world could not suppress the illness and the Kaguya prodigy eventually succumbed to it.

Naruto, though he had been one of the first Orochimaru had collected, he been inducted into the Weapon Program after Orochimaru gave up on trying to find a way to either suppress the Kyuubi or eradicate it completely. He had been thus dubbed 'Weapon X'. Naruto was one of the few 'Weapons' to actually turn against his master, and rebel against his conditioned programing. The ones that did so all had a profound hatred for the Sannin, while the others who did not, exhibited a zealous devotion to their master.

Despite their conflicting views of their master, Kaguya Kimimaro and Uzumaki Naruto were the best of friends and greatest of rivals and were the only ones who were able to calm the volatile Jugo without sustaining permanent injury.

Naruto shook himself from his memories. Things were far different than they had been. But even still, his days as a lab rat still haunted him in his nightmares. Not that his students knew any of this, most Jounin didn't either and only he himself and very few others knew the entire story, beginning to end. The only facts that were known to the general public was that he was the same boy they had beaten and spat upon many years ago, the boy they had driven to Orochimaru to be tortured in ways that there were no words for, the boy who saved their village despite it all, and one of the absolute best and most powerful Jounin in Konohagakure no Sato, whose skills matched, if not surpassed the likes of Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai.

"What separates Konoha shinobi, from others within the Elemental Countries?" he asked his students.

Again, they looked at him blankly.

"Teamwork. Faith in not only our own, but in our comrades abilities," Naruto said. "Konoha shinobi are stubbornly adamant about not abandoning our comrades. Even if we don't like them, we do not abandon them. As a friend of mine put it, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades, are worse than trash'. It's a code the both of us live by, a code that goes directly against the shinobi code, to which the other countries cling to as a life line. Remember this if you remember anything that I teach you at all... The Shinobi Code is not a bunch of rules set in stone to build the perfect shinobi, but a guide line for something more."

One of his Genin got a weird look on his face contemplating something. "I don't understand, sensei... Are you saying that the code is useless or should only be followed in certain situations?"

"The Shinobi Code is far from useless. Many Shinobi who have become great in the course of history have closely followed it to the letter. The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist) are an example of this," Naruto told them, "As are Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand), Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert), Uchiha Itachi, Nii Yugito, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and many, many others."

"Some of those are nuke-nins," observed one of the Genin, the female member of the group.

"Just because they turned on their village, or are all around assholes, doesn't mean they weren't great shinobi, though many would try to tell you otherwise," said Naruto sagely, "Sasori was the greatest puppeteer to have ever lived. Even now, one considered a prodigy in the puppeteer arts like Sabaku no Kankuro can not match up to the natural innovation and skill that Sasori possessed. Uchiha Itachi was probablly one of the best shinobi ever produced here in Konoha, far surpassing nearly every shinobi in the village except perhaps Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, and the Yondaime Hokage."

"What about you Naruto-sensei?" asked the Genin who had wanted to be on the stone.

"I have an advantage in both Chakra capacity and stamina, plus my body can regenerate from nearly any injury and my bones are virtually indestructible," said Naruto, "But Itachi had the Mangekyo Sharingan, was every bit as fast as I am, and was far ahead of me in all areas except maybe taijutsu. He was trained to cause as much damage as possible, while I was made to take as much as possible. The only way I could possibly match up against him was to out last him. Back to my original point, the Shinobi code is not something to be thrown away, but it isn't something that should be strictly followed to the letter. It can help you become a better shinobi, but remember, you are not only shinobi of the village but human too. And while the Shinobi Code is perfect for shinobi, humans can often suffer under it's strict constraints."

"If so many shinobi follow the code so strictly, how come you don't?" asked the kunoichi of the group.

"Because, like many others, I suffered under the constraints of the code, because it was against everything I wanted to be," he answered.

"What do you mean sensei?" she asked.

"It's going to take some explaining, but I ask you all two things. First, don't interrupt me until I'm done and second try not to think too lowly of the adults here, especially your parents and those of your friends, because many of them didn't know any better."

They each agreed and Naruto began to tell them something that changed both their lives and their perceptions of everything around them...

* * *

**Twenty Five Years Ago...**

A small boy with various bruises covering his body ran down an alleyway. He had a swollen eye, and a split lip. The villagers were often cruel, as were his caretakers in the orphanage, but rarely had things gotten so horribly bad. Yes, he'd been hit before, beaten for something he had no control over. What, he did not know, but only once had it been so bad. And all for trying to attend the festival on his birthday, the four year anniversary of the day the Yondaime Hokage had slain the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi no Youko was the very same beast that was said to create tsunamis, level mountains and kill hundreds with a flick of it's tails. It had come to destroy Konohagakure no Sato for an unknown reason intent on ravaging the land and causing mass destruction. It had too, but was ultimately defeated by Konoha no Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash of Konoha), the only man ever listed in any village's bingo book with a 'flee on sight' order.

Yondaime had been the little boy's hero for as long as he could remember. The boy knew every last detail that could be found about the Yondaime, a boy with no family and no bloodline became the greatest shinobi to ever live, who gave his life to protect his village and his precious people, the man who created two powerful techniques, one a high A-Rank and the other a high S-Rank, being the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) respectively.

The little boy wanted so desperately to be just like his hero, loved and respected, going out to do battle with 'the bad guys' to protect everything he held dear. He even vowed to himself to become Hokage and surpass all of the Hokage's that came before him, including the Yondaime. Many people laughed at this, in fact everyone did, except Hokage-ojii-san, whom the boy always reminded to keep his seat warm and the paperwork caught up for when he took over. The boy often imagined in his dreams what it would be like to wear the hat that so often adorned the Sandaime's head.

This night, however, was not one of those nights.

He had made a new friend, a cute white eyed girl, who turned red a lot and didn't speak much. The boy thought her weird, but nice too. Too bad the other white eyed people weren't like her. They harshly sent him away, despite the girl's weak and timid protests. The boy's heart broke when he saw the devastated look on her face when her caretakers had rudely sent him away.

He didn't blame her, she was nice to him, almost as much as Ojii-san was. Almost on the account that she really didn't talk much.

He sighed. He still couldn't figure out why all the adults seem to loathe or just barely tolerate his presence. If the ANBU hadn't shown up when they did, he might not have gotten away from the drunks at the festival. Though he was young, he didn't delude himself that once the ANBU realized who they saved that they wouldn't let those men continue with the beating or join in their fun. It had happened once before, the boy had never seen Sarutobi-jiji so angry before.

He tried to make friends with another, a cute pink haired angel with a red ribbon in her hair and sparkling green eyes. Though the boy was often brash and loud, he often became timid and shy in the presence of his crush, affectionately dubbed 'Sakura-chan'. He had finally plucked up the courage to actually talk to her, but her parents sent him away as well, with some more than harsh words.

That wasn't so bad, or it wouldn't have been if she hadn't joined in. Both she and her friend, a blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes, both were rather cruel and were praised by Sakura-chan's parents. He felt worse though when the blonde haired girl's father got angry with Sakura-chan's parents and told the blonde girl, Ino-chan, if he remembered correctly, that what they did was wrong. The blonde girl's dad had only just arrived to see the boy run away with a devastated and defeated look on his face. Not only did Sakura-chan's parents not like him and encouraged the two girls to hate him, but the other girl's parents, or her Tou-san (father) at least, seemed to like him and admonished the girl for doing what she did.

He was certain neither girl would want anything to do with him ever, cursed to be alone always and forever. Little did he know his luck was about to change, though perhaps not for the better...

Still recovering from his bruises, the boy came upon two people. The shorter one had her hair done up in a ponytail. She wore a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, fishnet leggings and a locket around her neck. She seemed bothered by something, but tried not to let it show. The second was a pale man, with yellow eyes that strangely reminded the boy of a snake. He had long black hair and wore a typical jounin outfit.

"Well, Anko-chan... It seems we've found who we came to see," said the man.

"Wh-who are you...?" the boy asked nervously, ready to bolt at a moments notice.

"My name is Orochimaru, Naruto-kun," he said kindly.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Naruto taking a step back.

"How could I not know your name, Sarutobi-sensei thinks very highly of you, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru answered.

"You were one of Ojii-san's students?" asked Naruto excitedly, Orochimaru nodded.

"Tell me, what do you want more than anything?" he asked.

"I want..." Naruto began hesitantly, hoping not to be the laughed at. "I want to become Hokage so that everyone will respect me! Then I am going to become stronger than even Yondaime-sama so I can protect my precious people! Believe it!" He had a determined glint in his eyes that Orochimaru had little doubt that the boy would be ready to do almost anything to achieve his dream.

Orochimaru smiled. "A very admirable goal, Naruto-kun, one I had nearly achieved myself."

"Y-You did!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes, but Sarutobi-sensei chose Minato-kun to be Yondaime over me," he said truthfully, "However, it would be an honor to guide one such as yourself to become Hokage and surpass my old rival."

"R-Really!? You'd help me?" asked Naruto who was practically bouncing with energy. Anko even managed a kind smile to the boy.

"Yes, but we must leave the village," said Orochimaru.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked, clearly devastated at the thought of leaving the village.

"Because it is currently not safe for you here," said Orochimaru, "Sarutobi-sensei is concerned about your safety and sent word for me to collect you and train you so that you may become a fine Hokage."

The energy that had not been present just seconds prior was now back ten fold. "Alright, when do we leave?"

"Immediately," said Orochimaru.

"Will I get to say bye to Ojii-san?" Naruto asked hopefully. Orochimaru looked at the boy sadly.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun, but you will be able to see him soon enough," said Orochimaru, "I promise."

Anko got a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew Orochimaru didn't plan to keep any of those promises, and she hated lying to the kid, especially one as spirited as she had once been before entering into the service of Orochimaru. Not long after, Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko and their new charge, Uzumaki Naruto would leave Konoha, none of them would be seen for another two years...

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

Mitarashi Anko, was still weary of everything around her. She still wasn't altogether sure of her surroundings. She was cold and alone and didn't know what to think. She sat in the Hokage's office hugging her knees tightly against herself.

She had apparently been a nuke-nin for the last four years, yet she could barely remember anything that had happened. She was devoutly loyal to Orochimaru, though she had begun to have her doubts, as little as they were, about the things he did. However, she had been the top kunoichi in her class. While not a "genius" she was still a prodigy, always working hard to achieve her goals, to be the best no matter what it took. Though she was never a serious girl, she took her career as a kunoichi very seriously. It was the sole reason Orochimaru took her on as an apprentice, instead of sidling her with a team. She strove to be the best and the best she had been. He even taught her many of his own personal jutsus and his own taijutsu style, one that could even counter the Uchiha Sharingan. Skilled as she was, he had even allowed her to sign the Hebi Summoning Contract. So, what had happened in the two and a half years she could not remember? Why had she been forsaken by Orochimaru? Why had her own sensei abandoned her?

She continued to ask herself these things, but none were sympathetic to her, not that she could blame them. After all, it wasn't like her sensei hadn't betrayed the village and she hadn't followed devoutly after him. She couldn't bare the cold stares everyone gave her. The looks of hatred or in some cases pity. She began to become bitter at everyone and everything around her.

But none did she hate more than Orochimaru. She had been is student, she followed him after he abandoned the village and would have continued to follow him to the ends of the earth, through hell if she had to. So what had happened? Why had he cast off his most loyal follower, his apprentice, the one who would have given everything she had to offer to him.

After a few sessions with Ibiki and a strictly enforced probation sentence cast upon her, Anko was re-instated as a Konoha shinobi as a Chuunin, which she had achieved not long before she and Orochimaru had left the village.

Still, even after her loyalty had been proven, many still distrusted her. And the looks. Those horrid looks that they gave her. They had no idea what she had been through, no idea of what they were putting her through. Never before had she felt so alone as she received the looks pity and glares often reserved for the Kyuubi gaki.

For reasons unknown, she sought him out, to find out how he coped with it all. To comfort him and protect him from the villagers wrath and perhaps reaffirm that she wasn't alone. To her astonishment and disappointment he had vanished from the village two years prior, just after Anko's memories were no more than a series of incoherent flashed of light and sounds. She wasn't convinced it was a mere coincidence and said as much to Ibiki, but there was no proof of any kind that Orochimaru had a hand in the child's disappearance.

She hoped that Naruto, wherever he was, was all right and was safe and happy wherever he was.

* * *

**Six Years Later...**

It had been a simple C-Rank mission. One that a team of Genin could handle. However, the client had lied about the mission parameters. He and his village weren't being attacked by simple bandits, but by ninja. Two Chuunin level nuke-nins by the name of Gozu and Meizu, also known as the Onikyodai (Demon Brothers), from Kirigakure no Sato (Village of the Hidden Mist) had already been encountered and defeated by Hatake Kakashi's Team 7. They were currently under the employ of the Gatou Corporation to kill the bridge builder Tazuna and any opposition that got in their way. This bumped up the rank of the mission to, at minimum, a B-rank. Though should any Jounin level shinobi be encountered the mission would more than likely be slated as an A-Rank.

Thus, when Kakashi had sent for reinforcements and the Sandaime immediately complied. Her mission was simple. Rendevous with Team 7, and then seek and destroy. She was a Tokubetsu Jounin, one of the best. Though she constantly worked with Morino Ibiki in the Torture and Interrogation Department, her true calling and specialty was Assassination. Her name? Mitarashi Anko.

It didn't take long for Anko to catch up with Kakashi and his team, after all, they still had the civilian with them. Not long after she did, they encountered Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist).

The Genin stood by protecting the bridge builder, while Anko stood off to the side in position to either help the Genin or Kakashi while he was battling Zabuza. Everything went to hell soon after the fight started when a Kirigakure oni-nin was unceremoniously thrown into the fray.

Zabuza and Kakashi both stopped their battle.

"Haku!" shouted Zabuza in surprise. Before he could move to his partner another figure jumped into the fray, next to the fallen nuke-nun. This one looked vaguely familiar to Kakashi and members of his Genin team, but Anko felt a flash of familiarity from the boy. It wasn't until he looked up that they truly recognized the boy.

He was no older than the Genin, but had an aura of danger about him. His canine's were slightly elongated, much like Kiba's only a bit sharper. The boy's eyes were slitted and azure in color, though around the pupil they seemed to take on a purplish hue. His clothes were in tatters, and the kunoichi could see the tone definition of his muscles. He wore a white t-shirt, ragged jeans and black shoes and tan trenchcoat that seemed to be almost beyond repair. It was the whisker-like birth marks on his face, however, that were the defining mark. No matter how much he had changed, how feral he had become, there was no way the young girl could forget the boy who was her inspiration.

"Momochi Zabuza... Kirigakure no Kijin... take your subordinate and go. My fight is not with you..." ordered the boy with a low growl, "Sharingan Kakashi... Keep out of my way if you wish to live."

"N-Naruto-kun..." whispered the kunoichi with a wide-eyed expression on her face. Shock and fear permeated through her body. Much to her surprise, the boy in question looked over at the girl, who flinched back in fear. Despite her terror, she could not tear her gaze away from his piercing stare.

"You know me," it was a statement, not a question. The other two Genin looked at her in curiosity.

Zabuza used the momentary distraction to use the Kiri Shunshin no Jutsu (Mist Body Flicker Technique) to disappear in a swirl of mist only to rematerialize next to the fallen nuke-nin disguised as an oni-nin, named Haku. After grabbing onto Haku's arm, Zabuza disappeared again, deciding it was better to retreat at the current point in time. After all, the boy, whoever he was, was able to defeat Haku seemingly with no injuries, something the Kirigakure no Kijin knew he could not accomplish.

If the boy fought with the Konoha-nin, win or lose, he'd weaken them, making it easier for him and the now injured Haku to complete their mission for Gatou.

Definitely wiser to retreat for the time being.

Anko stood rooted in place. The boy was familiar, but she couldn't place why. She couldn't think of a single place she'd ever seen the boy, yet the glare he sent her way seemed to indicate that he was familiar with her in some way. And it hurt. Hurt more than she'd ever thought possible. The suppressed rage, the loathing, and the betrayal in his eyes were almost too much for her to bear.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." said Kakashi in his typical lazy tone, but to anyone who knew him, knew that at that moment he was anything but. He was waiting for the boy to make his move, completely on edge, his implanted Sharingan spinning in anticipation. "What has happened to you? Where have you been all this time..."

"Put that away... Even with the eye you're no match for me, it strains your body too much and you're too injured from your fight with Zabuza," said Naruto, "Besides, I'm here on a mission, one that does not involve either you or your team. Nor do I have any interest in your charge, the bridge builder is of no concern to me."

"Then what is your purpose here?" asked Kakashi who still hadn't covered his Sharingan.

"Assassination," said Naruto, as he became a blur of motion heading straight towards Anko. He slipped a kunai into his hand from his sleeve preparing to strike.

She was surprised, as she had been mulling over who the boy was and why he was so familiar. Even though Kakashi and one of his gaki's seemed to know who he was, she could not place the identity of the boy or why his name sounded so familiar. She was saved by Kakashi when he stepped into Naruto's way.

Kakashi was surprised by the boy's strength, his arm shaking slightly under the strain.

"Move," the boy growled. "Or I'll kill you."

"No," said Kakashi narrowing his eyes. "I shall not allow you to harm any of my comrades."

"Even if they are traitors?" asked Naruto glaring at Kakashi, "Move or I will show no mercy. I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb." The purple seemed to bleed into the blue of Naruto's iris'. His eyes were now mostly purple with an outer ring of blue and an inner ring of red around the pupil.

Kakashi pushed Naruto back and the boy charged the seasoned Jounin head on. The genin were shocked as Kakashi took him on seriously, not covering his Sharingan or pulling out his book.

Much to Kakashi's surprise, he was having trouble reading the blonde's movements. It was only through greater speed and experience that he was able to keep up with the blonde. He was able to disarm the blonde and went to disable him when something very unexpected happened. Three blade-like claws popped out of his left hand and sliced through Kakashi's arm. Kakashi jerked back his arm when Naruto charged, three more claws popping out of his right hand. With a strong uppercut three slash marks appear on Kakashi's vest. Naruto then followed up with a spinning kick knocking him towards the bridge builder and his team.

During the exchange of blows, Anko snapped out of her surprise. She moved into fight the blonde but he surprised them all again. Retracting his claws, he flung his hands forward, shouting, "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)!"

A total of six snakes shot out of Naruto's sleeves and wrapped themselves around Anko's neck and wrists. With a great show of strength, he then pulled his arms back and flung Anko into a nearby tree.

The snakes then retreated back into the blonde's sleeves and the claws popped back out of his right hand. Anko tried to clear her head, but she was disoriented from the impact. "It's been a long time, hasn't it... Nee-Chan?"

Shock reverberated through them all. Anko shot him a look of surprised shock. "Wh-what are you taking about?"

"Cut the shit Anko-nee-chan. You were supposed to save me. Get me away from that bastard and his experiments. But you abandoned me. Left me to the Hebi-teme's torture," growled Naruto. "I've come for my revenge. But I'm not stopping at you. I'm going to kill them all, even Isaribi-chan and Kimmimaro-kun, if they stand in my way. So by all means, resist. Fight back. It will make this so much more fun for me. After all, you helped train me to become what I am. I'm the best at what I do, even if what I do isn't very nice. Believe it."

Anko stiffened. Her eyes widening. She had a look of fear before, knowing her end was nigh, however Naruto watched as recognition and realization filled her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alright Naruto, Orochimaru-sensei has asked me to oversee your training for the time being," said Anko who was proud to be given a task from her sensei. Despite her lingering doubts, she was still very loyal to him._

"_Really!" the boys eyes lit up, "I'm going to be awesome if you're teaching me Anko-nee-chan!"_

'_Nee-chan?' she thought to herself, "Yes, really. I'm going to train you to become the best at what we do, even if what we do isn't very nice a lot of the time. Now, just because you think I'm nice doesn't mean I will go easy on you got it?"_

"_Of course Nee-chan, when do we start?" Naruto was bouncing with excitement._

"_How about right now otouto?" she suggested ruffling his hair._

_Naruto looked up at her with a surprised smile, one of the few genuine ones she had ever seen and it warmed her heart to know she caused such a warm reaction from the boy. He nodded and then ran towards the training ground._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Anko-nee-chan, are you alright?" a small blonde boy asked, his voice filled with concern._

"_I... I'm alright..." she said, trying to sound reassuredly. The look on the blonde's face told her he knew she was lying. She sighed, "I... I've just seen some things I'd rather not discuss Naruto-kun..."_

_Her voice was uncharacteristically troubled and subdued. She was shocked when the small boy wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Nee-chan, no matter what I'm here for you. That's a promise of a lifetime."_

_Anko gave the boy a small, weak smile as guilt struck her to her very core. What she had seen was only a small taste of what she was sure he was about to go through. Returning his hug, she sighed again. "I know otouto, I know... Arigato..."_

_FLASHBACK_

_Screams pierced the air and Anko could not keep from feeling dirty and sickened. Each agonizing scream tearing into her soul, sheering and slicing away, eviscerating it as if they were rapid dogs after a raw piece of meat._

"_How fairs his progress, Amachi?" asked the hissing voice of Orochimaru in anticipation._

"_Better than anticipated Orochimaru-sama," said the scientist, "We've managed to accelerate his healing factor to unprecedented levels." He said this with pride, "He should be able to handle some of the other treatments that have proven to be fatal for other subjects."_

_Anko felt sick to her stomach. Each of Naruto's screams of absolute pain ebbing away at her heart, mind and soul as the two psychotic men continued to discuss various procedures to be preformed on the young boy._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Anko-nee-chan..." rasped the boy, "It hurts... It hurts so bad..."_

_He was barely consciousness due to the pain, but the teenage girl did her best to comfort him._

"_I know Naru-chan, but you have to remain strong," she soothed him, "Orochimaru-sensei says you are progressing faster than anticipated. He says your training is going well, as are the enhancements to your body."_

"_I know Nee-chan... B-but it... It hurts..." said Naruto weakly, "W-w-without you... I couldn't h-have lasted th-this long..."_

"_What about your little lavender-eyed angel, Naru-chan?" teased Anko, changing the subject in an attempt to assuage her own guilt. As always, catharsis evaded her._

_To his credit, the boy blushed. "Nee-chan..." he croaked out a small whine._

_FLASHBACK_

"_What is it Amachi... It had better not be bad news," hissed Orochimaru._

"_Gomensai, Orochimaru-sama..." he said hesitantly, "It appears that our tampering with the Jinchuuriki's seal as had some... unforseen consequences... While it mostly rids the prospective vessels difficulties with controlling the Youki, we seem to have partially merged the boy and the bijuu... the suppressing seals we had been using on the beast before are no longer as effective as they had been. If they are even working at all..."_

_Orochimaru scowled. "That is unfortunate... With his accelerated healing factor he would have been the ultimate host. Especially with the other modifications done to the Jinchuuriki's body. It is of no consequence. Amachi, the boy is now just a simple tool. A simple pawn for my revenge against Konohagakure. As of now, Naruto-kun is no more. He shall now be labeled Weapon-X."_

_Anko's heart broke to see her otouto cast aside like a simple rag. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama... His re-programming will start immediately."_

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto sat alone in his dank cell. The mental and physical damage from his training had been severe and put his advance healing factor to the limit. It hurt Anko to see him broken as he was. The last time she had seen Naruto like this was when Orochimaru-sensei had told him of the Kyuubi no Youko being sealed inside of him by his father, the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. It was especially hard for Naruto to hear of both Orochimaru and Anko's betrayal, not only to Konohagakure no Sato, but to him. It had taken Anko several agonizing days to earn Naruto's trust back after hearing the callous way of which he was informed of his status as a Jinchuuriki._

_The more and more Anko thought about what they were putting her Naru-chan through the more and more angry she got. She began to emit a small amount of Killing Intent. Naruto's head jerked up._

"_H-hey... Nee-chan..." he greeted weakly._

"_Naru-chan..." she said, her heartbreaking. "Gomensai..."_

"_Don't worry... I'll become strong and make everything better. Just you wait..." Naruto said confidently._

_No matter how strong he was, Anko knew it was only a matter of time before he broke, just a matter of time before Orochimaru-sensei's manipulations and Amachi's 'Weapon Programming' took affect and broke the poor boy's psyche. From that moment on, she made a choice. She would get her otouto away from those bastards._

"_I'll get you out of here otouto, just you wait..." said Anko, "And then we can look after each other, always, all right Naru-chan? I promise you'll be safe and never have to go through all this again."_

"_Arigato... Anko-nee-chan..._"

_FLASHBACK_

_Anko was packing in a rush. She knew if she was going to do this she had to do it quickly- both for her nerves and for her's and Naruto's sakes._

_It was time. This was going to be the night they'd escape, get away from Orochimaru, Amachi and their bloody experiments. She shuddered to think of what would happen if Orochimaru put one of those experimental curse marks on Naru-chan. She had no doubt he'd survive, the kid had an unbreakable will a drive to succeed and reach his goals not seen since the Yondaime Hokage himself._

_She still had no idea where they'd go. Konohagakure was out of the question. They were both hated enough as it was in that village and now her otouto had been partially fused with the damn Kyuubi. She had no idea how they'd react to that, but she didn't want to know either. Suna might be a good choice, but it was too far away. Likewise the Land of Waves was too close and lacked a shinobi hidden village. Kiri would have been ideal except they may take Naruto's fusion with the bijuu as a kekkei genkai and she shuddered to think what they'd do to him. They'd be better off going to Konoha where at least the Sandaime Hokage could provide them, or at least Naruto with moderate protection._

_That was all that mattered now, Naruto's safety. However, in her haste she had unknowingly skimmed over a few details as she was confronted as she made her way to his holding cell._

"_Going somewhere Anko-chan?" asked the snake-like voice of Orochimaru._

_Anko whipped around, instantly drawing a kunai, but her hand was caught by the Sannin._

"_Bastard..." she said through gritted teeth._

"_Tsk, tsk, Anko-chan... For your insolence both you AND the boy shall be thoroughly punished... To bad you won't remember why," he chuckled and rapidly formed thirty-one, one handed, seals_. "_Nagori Yokusei no Jutsu (Memory Suppression Technique)." He touched two fingers to Anko's forehead and she slumped into unconsciousness._

_Her last thoughts as she slipped into darkness, 'Gomensai... Naru-chan..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Any last words, Nee-chan?" asked Naruto in a threatening manner, his right and raised to deliver the final strike with his razor sharp claws.

"N-N-Naru-chan..." she whispered, as the realization fully hit her, "Gomensai..." Her eyes glazed over as the last of the mental barriers shattered and she slumped into unconsciousness.

Naruto's enhanced hearing picked up on her barely uttered words, his nose picking up on the various signals her body was sending out. He retracted his claws, before falling to his knees.

"Kuso..." it was clear that he was frustrated, but none could place why. "That bastard... That damn bastard... He took everything from me... Even my revenge..." His eyes turned completely blood red for a brief moment as he let out a deafening roar, before they changed back to their sapphire blue.

Kakashi had recovered by this time and was slowly approaching Naruto, not once letting down his guard. His Sharingan had been covered, knowing it was near useless against Naruto, for very much the same reason it was useless against both Orochimaru and Anko- the Hebiken (Snake Fist), Orochimaru's own personal fighting style. It was all to clear now why the boy had attacked Anko, and had referred to her as his sister. The reason he stopped fighting, however, was a bit confusing.

"You can drop your guard Ichigan (One eye)," said Naruto solemnly, "I'm no longer going to attack..."

Kakashi did not drop his guard, but continued to approach the boy. "What's happened to you?"

"That Hebi-teme, Orochimaru," said Naruto, "The man I've sworn to kill."

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Because that is my purpose. It's what I am... A weapon... The finest one ever produced," said Naruto, "But I refuse to be a pawn, a simple tool for a sick man's schemes." He picked Anko up holding her bridle style. "I'll explain later when we aren't so exposed, but for now, I need to make sure Onee-chan is safe."

"Very well, you can accompany us to Tazuna-san's house," said Kakashi as he and the ragged looking boy carrying Anko made their way to his team and their client, when suddenly Naruto came to an abrupt stop.

He looked over Kakashi's team, taking in their appearances when he noticed the lavender eyes of the young girl with short purplish, black hair. "Tenshi-hime..." he gasped out. The girl in question looked away from him blushingly, and the boy looked surprised and a bit puzzeled by her reaction.

"We still have some distance to cover so we really should hurry," said Kakashi interrupting the brief moment. With that, three nervous Genin, a suspicious Jounin, an unconscious Tokubetsu Jounin, a mysterious boy and a scarred old man made their way to the bridge builder's house.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not 100 percent decided on the ships for this fic, though I am leaning more towards Naru/Hina as the main ship. Let me know what you all think of this fic so far._

_Who should be the third member of Team 7? Already on the team are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata under Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi so who should be inserted as the third member of the three person cell? Sakura? Ino? Shikamaru? Kiba? Shino? Chouji?_

_I SHOULD have mentioned this when I initially posted this chapter, Hinata is the classes' 'Dead Last'. So keep that in mind when you let me know who you think should be on Team 7 with her and Sasuke._


	2. Memories Restored, Preparations Begin

_A/N: Hello everyone! Here is Ulimate Experiment Chapter 2! As many are sure to notice, the title has changed as I deviated slightly from what I was originally going with this chapter, but I am highly satisfied with how it turned out, so please Read and Review to let me know how you think I did!_

_I will admit that Shikamaru and Sakura got the most reccomendations to be the third member of Team 7, however, I have decided to go with Kiba, as I have an idea of where I want to go with a few of the character's developments._

_So the teams will be as follows:_

_Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba with Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi_

_Team 8: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Michinuku Taka with Jounin Sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji with Jounin Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma_

_Kudos to anyone who can actually tell me where I got the name for the third Genin member of Team 8._

_Now, to address a couple of the reviews I got for this chapter:_

_**Master of Anime:** The filtering system has nothing to do with the pairings, though often times the writers will make the main pairing as the focus characters of the fic. I've seen a lot of Naru/Anko fics where Anko is either his mother/sister figure or even his sensei._

_The biggest focus of the fic will be Naruto balancing getting his revenge and regaining his humanity. Naruto has also spent half of his life hating Anko because he became so close to her in those two years before Orochimaru supressed her memories, so there will be conflict there as well. The two will share a very close brother/sister bond._

_**Sensatsu Suisho Drifter:** It will probablly be a while before there is any Naruto kicking Uchiha ass, though there will be mention of such a fight in this chapter._

_On a minor note and unrelated note, unlike UKG: The Jagan, Haku will be female in this fic. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Memories Restored, Preparations Begin** **

* * *

**

The whole trip to Tazuna's house took a couple of hours, and in that time Mitarashi Anko did not awaken.

Naruto refused to leave her side, wanting to verify she was going to be all right, meanwhile his own mind was in turmoil.

The tension was rolling off him in waves and the only one who seemed to be able to reach out to the boy was Hyuuga Hinata, the timid shy girl who completely lacked self confidence in any shape or form.

The kunoichi was quick to patch up Kakashi from his injuries sustained from both Zabuza and Naruto. She may not be as skilled in the ways of Jyuuken and utilizing the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Inheritance Limit) as her father believes she should be, but she was more than adequate as a med-nin. Especially since she had no prior medical training.

Kakashi observed the occupants of the room. Anko looked to be uncomfortable... Which was to be expected if what was happening to her was what he suspected. Naruto looked conflicted, again he didn't know for sure why, but he had an idea. The one that made absolutely no since to him what so ever was the Hyuuga Heiress' connection to the Yondaime's Legacy. The young girl seemed content with just being near Naruto for the time being only talking when absolutely necessary.

Hinata was blissfully unaware of Kakashi's presence, but Naruto knew he was there. And both were aware that the other knew. After another moment of observation Kakashi entered the room.

"Hinata," said Kakashi softly, the girl jumped at the sound of his voice. He gave her a slight smile. "I need to speak with Naruto for a while, can you wait down stairs with the others?"

She looked hesitant to leave and gave a short glance to the unresponsive blonde before vacating the room to where her teammates were. "Hai, K-Kakashi-sensei..."

"Wish to talk about what's on your mind?" asked Kakashi casually, trying to put Naruto more at ease.

"No," said Naruto curtly.

"It might help," suggested Kakashi.

"Maybe," replied Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess you'll do so when you're ready. I can already guess what your relationship with Anko is, but tell me, how do you know Hinata?"

"Tenshi-hime?" asked Naruto, slightly confused.

Kakashi nodded.

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. "Other than Sarutobi-jiji, and the people at the ramen stand, she was the only one who was really nice to me before I left Konoha. I met her the day I left with Orochimaru-teme, but I was chased away by other people with eyes like hers."

"Must have been some impression to remember her after all this time," commented Kakashi.

Naruto sighed. "When I first came to Orochimaru, I was put under some very brutal training. For most of that time, Anko-nee-chan was my sensei. After a couple of months of conditioning, the real pain began." Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over, and he seemed lost in thought. However, he was no less tense than he was before, in fact he was probablly even more so Kakashi noted. "During the really rough... sessions... I'd always picture the one person who I thought might be sad if I'd die or never come back to Konoha... My Tenshi-hime... At the time, I didn't understand why they chased me away from her, but after I found out about the Kyuubi..."

"Hinata comes from the most prestigious clan of all of Konoha," said Kakashi, "Even if you did not house the Kyuubi within you, I doubt they'd have let you continue playing with her because of her status as Heiress."

"Hn," Naruto grunted, "You'd think being the son of the Yondaime would give me SOME credibility... But then again I didn't know until after Hebi-teme told me about the Kyuubi, so most people in Konoha probablly don't know either."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Son of my sensei, you say? I'll admit the resemblance is uncanny, but I'll have to confirm it with the Sandaime first, if that's all right with you."

"You'd be a fool to trust someone you met and fought as an enemy a few hours ago," said Naruto. "I wasn't going to go back, you know, to Konoha... But now..." He trailed off, looking at Anko, "I guess it would be nice to see the old man again."

"Very well, once this mission has been completed, you may accompany us to Konoha," said Kakashi.

"Hmph, as if you could prevent me from coming," said Naruto.

"No, I guess I couldn't. However, my allowing you to come with us, would be the difference between whether or not we'd treat you as a hostile threat," said Kakashi.

"I'm always up for a good fight," said Naruto grinning, his claws popped out of his hand, "This is just a small taste of the modifications Hebi-teme has done to me." When his claws retracted, Kakashi noticed there were no holes or a wound of any sort from where the claws emerged.

"I can't imagine what that would be like, nor would I really want to," commented Kakashi.

They talked for a short while, before Kakashi left the room, leaving Naruto to his vigil over Anko and his own thoughts.

* * *

Hinata slowly made her way down the stairs, her thoughts on the boy upstairs. The eyes, though slightly different now, the hair and especially the whisker marks were unmistakable. He was the boy she had seen from so long ago. She had not seen him though since she was merely four years old, when he tried to be her friend. 

After the "Incident", as she referred to it in her mind, her father had her under constant guard for a time and he himself was never too far away either. Many times over the next year, Hinata would be forced to accompany her father on several errands with a small detail of Branch House Members to serve as her guard.

She had seen the boisterous, hyperactive boy many times in town, though many of those times he was running from a small group of Chuunin for some sort of prank he had pulled. She even saw him twice leaving the Hokage's office. She had been surprised when he referred to the Hokage as Ojii-san. Still, his smile never faltered and he had an aura of self assurance and confidence she wished she possessed.

Ever since the "Incident" her confidence had been shattered. Her Tou-san's piercing glare and cold demeanor did not help either. Not to mention, she had become afraid of her families taijutsu style when she watched her father mercilessly kill the Kumo-nin. She was already shaken up as it was, so after witnessing the devastation that the Jyuuken could dish out she had become reluctant to use it.

While she didn't mind the training, as it cleared her head after a particularly hard day, it was the spars with her sister Hanabi that were difficult. Her sister was perfect in every way. Hanabi's looks and personality took after their Tou-san, and she had no qualms at fighting Hinata at her fullest ability. Hinata, on the other hand, would see the fallen Kumo-nin replaced by her sister and she would falter and ultimately lose to her sister who was five years her junior.

The old Naruto was everything she wished she could be, but was always prevented because of her title of Heiress and as a Hyuuga. She had responsibilities and expectations to the clan that she had to keep up, though many of those were almost never met in the eyes of her father and the Hyuuga council.

This new Naruto, however... He instilled a certain fear in her. Yet his eyes... They were so lost, confused. He was searching for something. What, she wasn't sure, but she knew it had nothing to do with the quest of revenge he had set himself upon. She desperately wished she could help him, but she knew that for the time being she would be nothing more than a hindrance. Instead of becoming dejected, as she would have many times before, she silently vowed to herself to get stronger so that she could help Naruto find what it was that he was looking for. She silently promised herself and Naruto that she would be there for him to the best of her own ability as soon as she was strong enough to help him.

* * *

Anko was sweating profusely, but Naruto knew she would awaken soon. He'd seen this a few times before from his victims who had fallen prey to Orochimaru's Nagori Yokusei no Jutsu. All he could do now was wait. 

Still, he could not shake the feelings of betrayal. The bitterness that had ruled him these past 6 years were still there, but it was lost in a torrent of other emotions. Anko had been on the top of his assassination list right below Orochimaru himself and now he had her. She was completely at his mercy and yet he did nothing. He wanted her to pay. To suffer for abandoning him, but it was truly no use. He did not know now if she truly had abandoned him. He, in his fury, had wanted to kill her. To slaughter her, and mutilate her body beyond all recognition, but now the thought left him cold.

Naruto grabbed his head in confusion and frustration. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was a weapon. His sole purpose was to kill, get stronger, kill some more and have his revenge. He was a Harbinger of Death, Hell's Vengeance, a living Shinigami. He was not supposed to feel anything. He was supposed to be cold, ruthless and uncaring. He was an animal, a demon, a machine designed for mass destruction and assassination. He was a killer.

He had fought and killed all sorts of creatures. Things forcibly removed from ones nightmares brought out into reality. In the early days under Orochimaru's imprisonment he had even spilt the blood of innocents. He had unleashed his full fury on them, unsuspecting as they were, and slaughtered them all. So why? Why couldn't he kill her?

It wasn't for lack of skill. Though she was probablly still more skilled than he, he had caught her off guard and had her right where he wanted her. It wasn't a lack of opportunity, as she was lying there unconscious and all he had to do was slit her throat. Yet, he could not detract his claws, would not draw out a kunai. He couldn't bring himself to smother her. Thoughts of killing her made him feel... He wasn't sure at the moment, but the feeling was foreign and he didn't like it.

All he could do now was wait...

* * *

Hinata was silent as she joined her teammates and their client in the main foyer. It was Tazuna who spoke first. 

"Who is that kid? You and your two senseis seem to be the only ones who know him," said Tazuna.

"H-His name is N-Naruto," said Hinata, "H-He used to be cl-close to the Hokage, but h-he hasn't b-been in the village for qu-quite some time."

"Where do you think he's been all this time?" asked Inuzuka Kiba. The third member, Uchiha Sasuke also looked interested in her answer, but remained silent.

"I-I don't know... B-But... It s-seem l-like it w-was s-someplace horrible..." she looked downcast as she said this. No one said anything for a short while.

"Why did he leave the village?" asked Kiba.

"That is only a question Naruto himself can answer, but I would highly recommend against asking him now," said Kakashi entering the conversation. "He is working out some things now and I think only Hinata would be safe to approach him in his current state."

Hinata blushed at the shift in attention towards her.

"W-why is th-that, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Just a simple small act of kindness before he left Konoha," said Kakashi, "For someone like Naruto who has never had it easy, they go a long way. Your one act of kindness left a mark on him. Forged a bond that he has clung to for many years, mostly out of despararation. Perhaps, in time, it could be used to his and our benefit, but old wounds have recently opened up for him and any attempt of regaining his humanity would be futile and would end in disaster."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. "I wish I could clarify it for you more, but that solely falls to Naruto. Much of it is classified and a lot of the rest, I just don't know. He wasn't always treated the best before he left the village, and it seems when he left things only got worse from there."

"And that Anko lady has something to do with it?" asked Kiba.

"It's hard to say really," said Kakashi, "From what I could tell, she probablly did her best to ease his pain, if only just a little. Circumstances forced them apart and he thought she had abandoned him. He was about to finally get his much sought after revenge when he realized something had been done to her." The Genin had all been intrigued by the explanation, but before they could ask, Kakashi told them that that was all he would discuss with them until Anko woke up. Kakashi then suggested they each get some rest, because it would be a long day of training the following day.

* * *

Naruto had eventually fallen asleep, when suddenly he was awakened by a muffled sobbing noise. Anko was sobbing uncontrollably. It reminded him of all the times she'd go off with Orochimaru, only to come back sickly pale and depressed. Only once had Anko nearly broken down. The little girl, just barely older than Naruto, was being subjected to various sorts of treatments. While overall she was a success, she was a failure of the Weapon Program drawn up by Orochimaru and his subordinates. It was only through Naruto's intervention that they did not dispose of her. 

He hoped wherever Isaribi-nee-chan was that she was still alright.

Back to matters at hand he looked over towards the broken woman before him. He barely touched her shoulder to alert her that he was awake. Before he could react, she latched onto him, apologizing profusely. He stiffened at the unfamiliar contact. He hadn't been touched affectionately since a few months after Anko left. Isaribi was the last person to hug him, before he had been moved to a different facility.

He knew at that exact moment that Anko had not abandoned him like he had thought all along. He also knew that Orochimaru did nothing to correct his suspicions and in fact, encouraged them. Naruto's hate for the Hebi-Sannin went up a few notches.

* * *

After a time, Anko finally recomposed herself and the two of them made their way down stairs to where the others were all eating breakfast. 

"I see that you're doing much better Anko," said Kakashi nonchalantly, while reading his orange book. "How are you?"

"All things considered, I'm doing just fine," she answered, though they could all tell it lacked her usual fire.

The Genin each looked over Naruto before Kiba spoke up. "So exactly who are you?" Though it was asked rudely, Naruto could sense it was spoken more in general confusion than out of intentional rudeness.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered shortly.

"Kakashi-sensei and Hinata both said you used to live in Konoha, how come you left?" asked Kiba. Anko flinched at the question asked, but Naruto looked over at the curious boy calmly. The boy's puppy, Akamaru whined quietly.

"Things in Konoha weren't exactly going all that well, so I decided to take an opportunity," he answered. When Kiba went to ask another question, Naruto interjected sharply, "And no, I will not tell you where or why."

Before anymore of an interrogation could go on, Kakashi spoke up. "As interesting as Naruto may be, you three," he indicated to Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata, "Have some training to under go this morning. Zabuza is still very much alive, as is his partner, and no doubt they'll both be back, perhaps with a bit of help next time. Naruto, you of course are welcome to join us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"To gain a rudimentary knowledge of your skills," said Kakashi, "Though since you are not a Konoha shinobi it's entirely up to you." Kakashi then turned his gaze to Anko. "If it's not too much trouble, can I ask that you watch over Tazuna while I begin their training. It should only take a few hours for me to show them what I want them to work on and I'd like to test out Naruto's abilities as well."

"Sure," said Anko, barely listening.

"I guess I can come with you. It's been a while since I've been in a good scrap," said Naruto grinning sadistically.

"Very well, you four meet me outside in about an hour," he said before walking outside.

* * *

After breakfast had been consumed, the three Genin and Naruto followed Kakashi towards a clearing. 

"All right... Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba... Since I am well aware of what the majority of your current skills are, I am going to show you a new chakra control exercise. You three are going to climb trees."

"How in the hell is climbing trees going to help us?" asked Kiba rudely.

"If you'd shut up and listen, Inu-baka, he'd tell you," Naruto snorted.

"What did you say!?" threatened Kiba.

"I'm out of your league," growled Naruto, "Back off."

Kiba growled back in response, but Akamaru whimpered in fear.

"Kiba stand down. The sort of training Naruto has been through was far more brutal and highly specialized. At your current level Kiba, you can't beat him," said Kakashi, "If you haven't already forgotten, he fought me and knocked me down while I used my Sharingan. Not even Sasuke managed that."

Kiba grit his teeth but backed off, Naruto merely smirked.

"Naruto, I ask that you not threaten my students, or I will be forced to intervene," he said with his eye narrowed at Naruto.

"Understood, Ichigan," said Naruto, "No scaring the kiddies."

Kakashi sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," he shot a glare at both Kiba and Naruto, Kiba had the decency to look sheepish, while Naruto looked bored out of his mind. "I was about to show you how to climb trees."

"But we already know how to climb trees," said Kiba indignantly, Naruto snorted in amusement while Sasuke looked puzzled by the blondes reaction, though he didn't say anything. Hinata looked like she wanted to correct Kiba, but couldn't gather the courage to speak up.

"So, Kiba, you already know how to climb trees... WITHOUT using your hands?" asked Kakashi lazily regarding the boy.

"Of co- What? How would you climb trees without using your hands?" asked Kiba.

"Like this Inu-baka," said Naruto as Kiba growled in annoyance. Naruto turned his head towards the whimpering Akamaru, "Keep your pet on it's leash or I'll put it down."

Kiba went to charge at Naruto's back, but was held in place by Sasuke, who grabbed a hold of Kiba's jacket.

Naruto made the ram seal and charged the soles of his feet with purple chakra as he walked up the tree with out his hands.

"Not too difficult, is it?" asked Kakashi from a nearby branch, hanging upside down. Naruto turned towards his voice a look of surprise on his face.

'Fast...' Naruto thought. While he didn't hold any illusions that in a fair fight he'd actually beat Kakashi, he didn't expect the Copy nin to be able to move that fast. He could easily tell that Kakashi was smirking beneath the mask. 'Show off...'

Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba were also surprised as well.

Kakashi drew three kunai and threw them at the Genin, a kunai landing in front of each of them.

"Those are to mark your progress as you climb. Now, before you begin, the bottom of the feet is one of the hardest areas to channel chakra through, and controlling the chakra there is even more difficult. Theoretically speaking, should you master this exercise, you should be able to master any jutsu. Since you are new to the exercise, it might help if you got a running start."

"Hmph... If that guy can get it, it should be easy!" Kiba said as he grabbed the kunai and charged at the tree. He channeled some chakra into his feet as he stepped onto the tree. He took another step and fell flat on his back.

"Not too hard, eh, Kiba?" Sasuke taunted. Sasuke ran up the tree and made it about ten steps as the tree below him seemed to crack and crumble beneath him. He slashed the tree with the kunai and flipped backward, bouncing between the trees as he descended.

"As you can see, if you channel too little chakra into your feet you will fall flat on your ass, like Kiba. However, channel too much and the surface you're sticking to will crack and crumble and often times explode beneath you," lectured Kakashi.

"A-Ano... Kakashi-sensei... I... I've..." stuttered Hinata, blushingly.

"Just as I'd expect from a member of the Hyuuga Clan. As the Jyuuken requires precision chakra control, I bet you learned this exercise before you even entered the academy," said Kakashi. "So, it looks like the mighty Uchiha have fallen far from glory. It appears the Hyuuga will always be superior to them. As for you Kiba... It looks like Hinata would have the best chance at beating Naruto if it came down to a fair fight. You both are pathetically weak."

Hinata blushed in embarassment while both Sasuke and Kiba were simmering in rage. "We'll show you weak!" shouted Kiba as he ran up the tree, this time taking three steps before he fell flat on his back.

"Wow, Inu-baka, you're really showing us!" Naruto said sarcastically. "Alright, Ichigan, what do you got next?"

"Hmm..." said Kakashi in a thoughtful stance, "I suppose we could have a quick spar just to test out some of your skills."

"Can Tenshi-hime come? After all, she's already far ahead of these weaklings," said Naruto. "Inu-baka has almost no talent and broody-chan over there is no where near that other one's level."

"Other one Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"One of _HIS_ old associates," said Naruto referencing Orochimaru. "Looked similar to broody-chan over there."

"Itachi..." whispered Sasuke angrily. No one heard him save Naruto, due to his enhanced hearing.

"That his name?" asked Naruto, "He'd have killed me if not for a few of my special abilities. Left him a good scar on his face though."

'Interesting...' Kakashi thought.

Naruto then strolled out of the clearing, Sasuke looked like he was about to go into a rage, while Kiba and Hinata looked confused. Naruto stopped and turned his head to where Hinata still stood on the tree, "Coming, Tenshi-hime?" Hinata slightly blushed and nodded.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba after Hinata, Kakashi and Naruto left.

"None of your business," Sasuke angrily said as he attempted to run up the tree. He made it four steps before it exploded beneath him and sent him tumbling into a nearby tree.

* * *

"You know Naruto, that wasn't the smartest thing you could have done," said Kakashi. 

"Like he could beat me," said Naruto, "Even if he caught me off guard, I doubt he'd be able to do much damage."

"Be that as it may, Naruto, Sasuke's brother is a bit of a sore spot with him," said Kakashi, "He's made it his ambition, above all else, to kill his brother."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi and said in a harsh, cold tone, "I don't care."

Both Kakashi and Hinata frowned.

"So... What did you mean by one of his old associates?" asked Kakashi.

"That is something that shouldn't be discussed out in the open," said Naruto, "Anko-nee-chan may know a little bit about that, but it's hard to say. Hebi-teme was nothing if he wasn't cautious on exactly who knew how much."

"For someone who hates him so much, you know an awful lot," noted Kakashi.

"I didn't always hate him and by the time I did, Anko-nee-chan left so I used him as a means of getting stronger so I could go after them all," answered Naruto.

"Them, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Amachi, Ichigaki, Gero, Orochimaru... A few others," answered Naruto, "And then there are the others... The ones who possess a mark like this one."

Naruto slipped his tattered trenchcoat off his right shoulder and pulled up the dirty sleeve of his shirt revealing a black 'X' that seemed to be branded on his right arm. Hinata looked at the mark with a mixed look of confusion and horror on her face.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow inquiringly. "How many others possess such a mark?"

"Nineteen, twenty counting me, that I know of," said Naruto, "I was the tenth one."

"Ah, so the brand is a number," noted Kakashi, Naruto nodded in response. Hinata was left to wonder what exactly everything meant, but she was too shy and timid to actually ask.

Finally, the group came to another clearing.

"Hinata, stay at the edge of the clearing for now, while I test Naruto." Hinata nodded and stopped where she was. Kakashi and Naruto moved out to the center of the clearing. "Other than tree walking, what else can you do?"

"Water walking. I can also use most of Hebi-teme's personal jutsu and I have learned at least the basics of the four taijutsu styles native to Konoha," answered Naruto. "I've nearly mastered the Hebiken (Snake Fist), and I'm pretty good with the Goken (Strong Fist) style, but the Sekkendou (Intercepting Fist) and Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) are practically useless to me in combat without the Uchiha and Hyuuga doujutsus (eye techniques). Hebi-teme thought I should learn those so I could think of ways to counter any Uchiha or Hyuuga I would fight."

"Anything else?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," warned Naruto with a smirk.

"I'm not a cat, so I think I'm going to be fine," remarked Kakashi.

Hinata pouted for a moment before finally speaking up. "G-G-Gomen... K-Kakashi-sensei... B-But I don't th-think that was m-meant to warn cats..." she stuttered while pressing her fingertips together."

Naruto snickered at her remark, making her blush in response.

"So, Ichigan, what do you want to see?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi thought for a moment, before dropping into a defensive stance, "How about a friendly spar, defeat me by any means necessary. I suggest you come at me with intent to kill."

Naruto smirked, dropping in an unfamiliar stance that Hinata had never seen before.

"Modified slightly from the one Anko usually uses, whether in combat or in spars," noted Kakashi.

"Who do you think taught me?" asked Naruto, then slightly frowned, "The information I have on you says you're a ninjutsu specialist, second in Konoha to only Sarutobi-ojii-san."

"True, but a friend of mine is likely to be the best Taijutsu Master in all of the Elemental Countries," said Kakashi, "One is bound to pick up a few things in spars. I will warn you of this, though I am highly specialized in Ninjutsu, I am no slouch in Taijutsu and my Genjutsu is fairly good, even without the Sharingan."

"Noted," said Naruto, "I'm more than likely classified as a Taijutsu Specialist, with strong skills in kenjutsu, Hebi and Doku (Poison) Ninjutsus, and my 'bloodline' and my Genjutsu skills are nonexistent."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You know, you shouldn't give information like that freely to an opponent, Naruto."

"You told me, it was only fair that I do the same," answered Naruto.

"You're definitely a strange one, Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, Ichigan," replied Naruto.

Hinata watched as the two stared each other down. Suddenly, without warning, Naruto lashed out at Kakashi. "Sen'eijashu!" Three large pythons shot out of Naruto's right arm.

Kakashi immediately sped through a few hand seals ending with the tiger seal, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" He quickly pulled down his mask and burned the incoming snakes to a crisp.

Naruto wasting no time, took to the air and came at Kakashi in an aerial dive. All six of Naruto's claws where detracted and pointing at the Copy nin.

Kakashi did a back flip to avoid the blonde missile, but did not have time to regroup as said blonde was already attacking him with a ferocious fervor. Kakashi noticed that while Naruto used his claws that he no longer was using the Hebiken Taijutsu, thus making his movements easier to read, though no less dangerous.

Kakashi was backed into a tree, and moved to the side as Naruto brought his right hand down in a powerful swipe. Kakashi watched in astonishment as the claws sliced through the thick tree.

Naruto growled in frustration. "You're too fast."

"Having trouble keeping up Naruto?" taunted Kakashi.

Naruto slashed at Kakashi again as he growled again. Kakashi jumped back to avoid the strike only to find that his vest had still had three horizontal slash marks inflicted on his vest.

Hinata watched wide eyed, 'H-How...? Naruto-kun didn't even touch Kakashi-sensei...!'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "My, My... You're awfully advanced for your age. Already capable of elemental manipulation. Wind type, if I'm not mistaken."

Naruto smirked ferally, "Don't take me lightly, Bub, you'll regret it if you do."

"Very well, shall we take it up a notch?" asked Kakashi, pulling up his hitai-ite revealing his three tomoe Sharingan.

"Let's," agreed Naruto as the wind seemed to swirl around him. His muscles seemed to tighten and his canines seemed to sharpen as they had when they first encountered the blonde boy. His hair also became even more unruly than it had been previously. Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes, noticing the blue being overtaken by the purple. Naruto's eyes were no longer sapphire with an amethyst ring around the slitted pupil, but purple, with a deep blue ring around the outer iris and the pupil was now surrounded by a crimson ring.

"Interesting," said Kakashi, "Though your... Transformation... Seems... Incomplete..."

"My Hageshii Mouretsu (Furious Rage) is as far as I'll go, except in extreme circumstances," warned Naruto, "Any further and I lose myself to it. Only Hebi-teme and Uchiha Itachi have ever beaten me beyond this state."

Kakashi nodded, but did not press for more details.

Naruto crouched low, and then leapt at Kakashi, "Tatsumaki Tsume (Tornado Claw)!"

'Sealless jutsu...' Kakashi thought in astonishment.

Naruto became an aerial corkscrew as he sailed through the air at Kakashi. With the Sharingan, Kakashi noticed the spiraling blades of wind that circulated around Naruto's body. 'Defensive and Offensive all at once...' Kakashi also noted one more detail, 'The blades of wind seem to leave small cuts on Naruto as well, but the wounds heal instantly... Only someone with Naruto's... Unique... Circumstances could use such a jutsu. What exactly has Orochimaru done to you?'

Kakashi was quick to move out of the way of Naruto's attack, quickly realizing that very few defensive jutsu could actually defend against the technique.

Naruto came out of the technique as soon as he passed by Kakashi, gracefully landing on his feet facing towards Kakashi. Kakashi saw that Naruto had already started channeling chakra into the claws in his left hand. "Kaze Kiritateru (Wind Slash)!"

Kakashi ran through handseals, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)!" Kakashi then sunk into the ground as the triple blades of wind sliced swiftly through the air where he previously occupied.

Naruto looked all around, sniffing the air. "Kuso... I can't keep track of him below the ground..." He retracted his claws as he flipped into the air and used chakra to stick to the side of a nearby tree.

"Clever defense..." Naruto heard from just above him. He turned around in surprise, with wide eyes. In the distance he heard Hinata gasp in surprise. In a branch above Naruto, stood Kakashi totally unharmed. Even the slashes in Kakashi's vest were gone. "You definitely have a lot of skill for someone your age..."

"Yes, I'm very impressed," said Kakashi raising up from the ground. Naruto turned to face the Kakashi on the ground when he spoke. His eyes widened further when the Kakashi on the ground ran through another set of seals. "Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique)!" Kakashi then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin..." whispered Naruto as he jumped away when the flaming dragon came streaming towards him.

For the first time in the whole fight, Naruto was now on the defensive as Kakashi in the tree came at him with combo after combo of chakra enhanced kicks and punches.

'Goken...' he thought blocking Kakashi's blows.

The two finally broke apart. Naruto was grinning and only slightly panting. Though it wasn't as noticeable, Kakashi was also smiling and panting lightly. He then stood up straight and pulled his hitai-ite back over his Sharingan. "I'd think have a pretty accurate measure of your skills, though I suspect you were still holding back."

"So were you, Ichigan," said Naruto, as his features became less feral, and his eyes returned to their sapphire hue, "I doubt I could actually beat you in a straight out fight like that, even if I was using my Hageshii Mouretsu."

"Perhaps not, but you could definitely do more than just hold your own," replied Kakashi.

"I was raised to be a Weapon," said Naruto, "Knowing the type of things Hebi-teme resorts to, are you really all that surprised?"

"When you put it like that, not really," said Kakashi. "However, your skills are impressive, none the less. I do have a favor to ask you, though Naruto."

Naruto nodded and waited for Kakashi to continue.

"Since you have some knowledge of the Jyuuken fighting style, I'd like for you to help Hinata train in her families' Taijutsu," said Kakashi, "Only until Sasuke and Kiba have mastered the tree walking exercise, of course. I'll be accompanying Tazuna to the construction site- as guarding the Tazuna is mine and my team's responsibility. Anko, in the meantime, will be completing the mission she was sent to do."

"Why are you trusting me?" asked Naruto, "I could gut her without regret and hang her guts from the trees with little effort."

Hinata frowned at Naruto's declaration, and was somewhat afraid.

"Because despite everything, your revenge is against Orochimaru and his followers, not Konoha," said Kakashi, "And I doubt anyone would be as safe with you as Tenshi-hime."

The last part was said in a teasing tone, to which Hinata blushed furiously and Naruto growled.

"Anyways, I'm going to go relieve Anko from watching Tazuna as soon as I've checked in on Sasuke and Kiba's progress," said Kakashi, "Ja Ne!"

He gave them a smile, that was only visible by the way his one visible eye crinkled, before using the Konoha Shunshin (Leaf Body Flicker) to teleport away.

"So... Where do we begin?" asked Naruto turning to Hinata.

Hinata tried to come up with a response, but found herself unable to speak or even move. She ducked her head down and started pushing her fingers together.

Naruto sighed, he had his work cut out for him. "Look, you're not going to hurt me, if that's what you're nervous about... And I'm not going to gut you either."

"G-Gomensai..." Hinata stuttered.

"Relax, Tenshi-hime... You have nothing to be sorry for," said Naruto trying to calm down Hinata, who was both a little afraid of Naruto and embarrassed by the nickname he had given her, not to mention how self conscious she was considering her own sensei had asked him to train with her.

Hinata still had her head down and her shoulder slouched.

"Look," said Naruto sternly, "If I'm going to help you train, we're going to have to work on you confidence."

"G-Gom-" stuttered Hinata

"Don't." ordered Naruto, "Don't apologize, Ichigan asked me to help you so I am. Before I can help you with your Jyuuken form, I'm going to have to start with the basics of fighting."

"I-I d-don't un-understand... N-Naruto-kun..." said Hinata.

Naruto gave her a slight smile that was far different from the others. It wasn't the feral grin he had when he fought Kakashi, nor was it the cocky smirk her wore when he taunted Kiba. It was a genuine smile.

"Fighting isn't all about using your fists or whatever jutsu you might know or how well you use them," said Naruto, "You can sometimes tell who is going to win a fight, just by their opening stances. Just by looking at someone's posture, watching how they breathe, their eye movements and how tense or relaxed their stance is you can easily tell how confident they are, their skill level and a lot of other things. Fighting is just as much of a mental battle as it is a physical one."

Naruto cupped Hinata's chin with his hand and lifted up her head. "First we've got to work on your over all confidence. That means standing up straight and trying to talk while stuttering less, all right?"

"H-Hai... N-Naruto-kun..." nodded Hinata.

* * *

Kakashi watched his student and the outcast interact. Naruto seemed to do a complete personality change. Where as before his was either cold and uncaring, or seemingly overconfident and very cocky, he almost seemed to become a different person around Hinata. Hinata, on the other hand, was her same old self, though once given a task, Naruto seemed to make it his personal mission to remedy that hurtle. Perhaps the two of them would be good for one another, only time would tell. 

Kakashi the promptly teleported away to check on his other students and relieve Anko.

* * *

_A/N: As many of your were sure to notice, Naruto, much like Wolverine, has a habit of calling people by a nickname, as Demonstrated by him calling Kakashi "Ichigan" or "One-Eye", Kiba "Inu-Baka" or "Dog Idiot", and Sasuke "broody-chan". I had originally had Sasuke as "emo-chan", but he didn't really come out very emo in this chapter, but Sasuke has been known to brood alot through out the anime, so I went with that instead._

_The next update will either be The Archive Rejects, which will see it's first Naruto ficlet in Chapter 5 or Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan Chapter 12 with the long awaited Naruto/Gaara fight in the Semi-Finals._


	3. Confrontations

_A/N: Much, Much earlier than anticipated. I was pleasantly pleased with the way this chapter turned out overall. The next Chapters of "The Archive Rejects" and "Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan" should be along soon._

_Next up for "Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X", Chapter 4: Return to Konoha._

_Now, onto answering whatever concerns people had in their reviews without giving too much away too fast. I was hit with dozens of ideas for this fic and you'll see a few in this chapter. Dark days ahead as Naruto will have to not only deal with Akatsuki, but Orochimaru and possibly nineteen OTHER Weapons..._

_**Sharingan-hater86:**__ I went into a brief description in this chapter about Naruto's 'enhancements', next chapter should be a bit more indepth. Naruto's skeleton is made of bone, but due to experimentation he has claws and his bones are nearly unbreakable._

_**scione:**__ Naruto may be powerful, he may be a weapon, and extremely skilled, but Kakashi is no slouch either. He is one of the few who could beat Naruto outright, though it would come at a price. Not to mention, Kakashi has over a decade of experience on Naruto to fall back on. In terms of physical strength they are about the same (when Naruto is in his "Furious Rage Mode"), but Kakashi is faster._

_**Kami Kurokaze:**__ Naruto and Anko are avoiding their issues and trying to pull themselves together before they confront one another._

_Naruto has to work through 6 years of misplaced feelings of betrayal and abandonment. Anko has to deal with the guilt of abandoning Naruto and everything he went through before and after Orochimaru left her for dead with her memory suppressed._

_There will be some Naruto/Anko interaction in this chapter._

_The Naruto of last chapter was fueled by revenge. The one of the last chapter was confused. He now knows Anko didn't abandon him, at least not by choice, and he and Anko will have to work through that. Naruto knows he shouldn't hate Anko, but he's done so for so long that it's a hard habit to kick. The two will spend more time together._

_Other than Anko, Naruto has a connection with Hinata. Kakashi is using this to his full advantage of improving Hinata and making Naruto an ally. Even though Naruto caught them off guard, he still managed to take out both Kakashi and Anko quickly. He would rather have Naruto with them, rather than against them. Plus, with Naruto helping Hinata with her Jyuuken and her confidence, Kakashi will be able to focus more on Kiba and Sasuke's training, as well as guard Tazuna. I hope this adequately explains things_

_**The Fifth Rider of the Armageddon:**__ Thanks for the help you gave me earlier and for checking out this fic. Isaribi, like Anko, will have a more sisterly relationship with Naruto. Kimmimaro, on the other hand, will still faithfully serve Orochimaru. As stated in the first chapter, the two were practically brothers, much like canon Naruto and Sasuke. Next chapter will show just how close the two were and how important to Orochimaru they were. There is going to be a lot of build up for when Kimmimaro and Naruto meet later on in the fic._

_**Chaos and Creation:**__ With the Exception of Weapon 13, each of the Weapon's will be branded. I will even eventually go into detail on just how Naruto was branded even with his advanced healing factor._

_As for pairings... Nothing will happen right away. There will be plenty of time for that in the future. The only thing I can say is that this fic will NOT be a Naru/Harem, nor will this fic have any yaoi or yuri in it. There will be multiple pairings in this fic, not everyone who dates someone when they are between 12 and 15 will end up with that person for life. The pairings will be built up and will be believable._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Confrontations**

* * *

It was getting late when Naruto and Hinata made their way back to Tazuna's house. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. Sasuke and Kiba had yet to come back from their own training as the last rays of the sun disappeared, making way for the dark, concealing blanket of the night. 

The "training" if you could call it that, went rather well, Naruto thought, but it was still going to be a LONG process. However, as time progressed and Hinata became more confident and comfortable, not only with herself, but with Naruto as well, Naruto began working with her in her families taijutsu.

As they ran through the different kata, he noticed that her stance, her form and movements were nearly flawless, graceful and actually more fluid than his own. When he asked her why Kakashi thought she needed help, she reverted back into her old self.

"I-It's... It's j-j-just... That m-my clan considers m-me weak... I-I'm a failure..." stuttered Hinata sadly, "I-I w-w-was the d-dobe (dead last) at the Sh-Shinobi Academy, a-and my imouto, she... She always b-beats me wh-when we spar... E-Even though sh-she is f-five years y-younger than me..."

Naruto grunted in response, "That's stupid. That stupid school has nothing to do with the real world. Just because you're the dobe now, doesn't mean you can't outshine the whoever the best in your class was. You are a kunoichi now, not some green academy student. The things that happened there no longer matter."

"You're only true flaw," said Naruto, as Hinata braced herself for a stifling blow to her already frail psyche, "Is your lack of confidence. All the skills are there, you just hold yourself back. Which I guess that is why your imouto always beats you, right Tenshi-hime?"

Hinata nodded.

"Why?" asked Naruto, as they sat in the clearing talking. At her confused look he clarified, "Why do you hold yourself back so much?"

Flashes of images raced through her head.

"You okay, Tenshi-hime?" asked Naruto.

"I-I... I'm fine... N-Naruto-kun..." she lied.

"Let's get back to your training," suggested Naruto as he stood up. He held out his hand, which Hinata took and helped her up. "Now, I want you to try using the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)."

Hinata's mind reeled back to that night. The night of "The Incident".

Her father intercepting the Kumo-nin.

She being unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

Her father and the foreign nin charging at each other. "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"

Two strikes.

The nin was stopped in his tracks.

Four strikes.

The look of surprise turned to pain.

Eight strikes.

Pain turned into fear.

Sixteen strikes.

Blood trickled from his mouth.

Thirty Two strikes.

His screams echoed in her ears.

Sixty Four strikes.

The final strike struck his heart.

The slash of blood that came from his mouth indicated that he was dead.

The way his lifeless corpse bonelessly slumped to the ground merely confirmed it.

In her mind the Kumo-nin's lifeless body was replaced, not by Hanabi's corpse, as was the norm, but by Naruto's.

Hinata froze.

Horror and revulsion etched on her face. The prospect of hurting Naruto seriously, let alone killing him unintentionally weakened her and made her nauseous. She began to shake uncontrollably.

Naruto moved forward and caught Hinata. She fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto froze at the contact. Not used to close contact, he was confused and unsure of what to do so he simply held her as she slowly regained her composure.

After a few moments, she backed away blushingly. Not knowing how to respond, Naruto stood there looking at her intently. "G-G-Gomensai... N-Naruto-k-kun..." she whispered wiping her eyes.

"It's... All right, Tenshi-hime..." he said in a somewhat soothing tone. He internally sighed. The barriers she had erected to protect herself mentally were hurting more than helping her and he knew he'd have his work cut out for him in working to completely demolish those barriers.

They continued to work on the lesser forms of the Jyuuken and Naruto even showed her a few stances and strikes of the Hebiken as her natural grace and flexibility were near perfect for the style. Which also was why both Orochimaru and Anko were both practically naturals when it came to the style and Naruto had to work tooth and nail with hours of blood, sweat, and tears to master the only Taijutsu style known to be able to counter the Uchiha doujutsu, the Sharingan.

Not once did they mention what had happened earlier, but Naruto knew that in order for Hinata to be able to reach her potential to the fullest they eventually would have to talk about it so Hinata could finally put it to rest. Something for another time.

* * *

Tazuna, Anko, and Kakashi had arrived arrive back at the house before Naruto and Hinata had, and the atmosphere within the house had been tense. 

Neither Anko nor Naruto would even look at each other. They avoided each other both physically and in conversation. Whatever progress Kakashi was sure Hinata had made with Naruto was quickly being undone as the boy began to withdraw within himself.

Things weren't much better when Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, put dinner on the table. However, the tension was broken with the timely arrival of the missing members of Kakashi's Team 7; Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. Both looked extremely fatigued, but pleased with the progress they had made with the tree walking exercise.

After everyone had sat down, Naruto noticed Tsunami had set an extra place at the table. Soon afterwards a young boy with a sullen, but angry expression on his face walked in as Kiba was talking about all the training they did.

"Why do you guys train so hard?" demanded the boy. "It's not like it will matter. Gatou will just kill you for getting in the way!"

Naruto snorted at the boy's childishness, while Kiba retorted. "We train because we're kick ass shinobi. We'll become stronger so people like Gatou can't hurt anymore people. Trust me kid, it would take a lot more than what Gatou has to be able to take down ninjas like us!" he declared, Naruto snorted at Kiba's immature response.

This only agitated Kiba and made the boy angrier. "You have no idea what people like Gatou can do! What do you know of the pain he causes!"

Both Tazuna and Tsunami stiffened at that statement.

"Inari!"Tsunami began to scold the boy, when he interrupted with another angry outburst.

"What do ANY of you know about actual pain!"

There was a low roaring snarl and the bang of a fist striking a table that silenced the room. Kakashi's eye widened at the sight before him. Naruto had stood up and was breathing heavily. His hair was even wilder and more unkept than he'd ever seen it and his canines were no longer elongated and slightly sharpened, but actual fangs, as were a few of the teeth behind it. His whisker marks were each an inch and a half wider and had jagged edges. Naruto's muscles seemed to bulge slightly. The claws of his right hand were detracted and had completely stabbed through the table and his eyes...

They were mostly purple, the blue completely gone from them. The crimson ring around the slitted pupils of his eyes was slowly bleeding into the purple. When he spoke... It was in a fierce demonic tone that chilled all of them.

"**Gaki... You had best hope you NEVER have to deal with the pain I have," **snarled Naruto angrily,** "I've forgotten more pain than you can even imagine!"**

The amount of killing intent that permeated the room was overwhelming.

'Th-This killing intent... It far surpasses Kakashi and Zabuza's combined...' thought Sasuke, who was panting heavily, nearly hyperventilating.

Akamaru was whimpering in absolute terror trying to sink further into Kiba's jacket, while Kiba was shaking where he sat, gritting he teeth in rage.

'I-I can't move... I-I c-can't do anything... Is this... Is this how... How my Kaa-san felt when she fought Kyuubi?' he asked himself. 'How... How can he possess so much...?'

'Is the Kitsune loose... The seal, has it finally broken...?' thought Kakashi quickly, as he was mentally preparing himself to perform the three quick seals for the Raikiri if need be.

'Naruto-kun... This feeling... How can this possibly be you?' thought Hinata, who was seemingly less affected by Naruto's potent killing intent than anyone else. She could feel the pressure it caused in the air, yet felt none of the other side affects, aside from being unable to move, that the others seemed to be experiencing.

Tsunami had dropped the dish that was in her hand and placed her hand on her chest and was heaving. Tazuna sat rooted in place, his knuckles were white as he gripped the table.

The boy, Inari was ghostly white, he had subconsciously backed himself to a wall and stood rooted in place. He looked ready to pass out at any moment.

"Gomensai... Naru-chan..." said Anko, 'Snake, Tiger, Ram, Rooster.'

Upon completion, Naruto flinched back in pain, grabbing his head. He looked over at Anko, his eyes completely red. Anko cringed before putting more chakra into the jutsu. Naruto snarled in pain as the killing intent vanished from the room, Naruto's feral features receding as he knelt on the floor. Anko dropped the Rooster seal and slumped into her chair. Naruto glared at her as he stood, his eyes almost completely blue. He turned and started to walk out of the house.

"Naruto, where are you going?"asked Kakashi.

"Training," he bluntly responded in anger as he paused at the doorway, "If you wish to live, you will not follow." With that, he stormed into the night.

Anko reached into her jacket and took out a soldier pill and swallowed it. She then stood and left after Naruto. She didn't get far when she heard the Copy nin behind her.

"Anko?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm the only one who will be able to get near him when he's like this," said Anko, "Trust me Kakashi... I know what he's capable of, even if it has been six years."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I... I broke a promise..." she said sadly, nearly in tears. "I just did something I swore to both him and myself I would never do... Orochimaru did something to him... To all of the Weapons... To keep them in line in case they became too powerful to control or became disobedient. Only those in Orochimaru's inner circle can activate the seals in their heads."

Anko sighed as her shoulders slumped. "It works quite similar to the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal, but... Without the physical damage. Not that it would matter with Naru-chan anyway..."

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Back then, before we took him from Konoha, you were one of those on his ANBU detail right?" asked Anko.

"For a short while, yes," said Kakashi.

"Didn't you ever find it strange how quickly he could heal and recover from his injuries?" she asked.

"Actually... No..." answered Kakashi truthfully, "I never witnessed it, though Tenzo and Itachi both might have mentioned it once or twice. I never gave it much thought to be honest..."

He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.

"Because of the Kyuubi being sealed within him, Naruto had a faster healing rate than most everyone aside from advanced med-nin and those with kekkei genkai that revolved around self-healing and regeneration," explained Anko, "Orochimaru-sensei and his subordinates worked tirelessly on ways to increase the healing factor exponentially. Before he left Konoha, Naru-chan could recover from injuries in days that took others weeks, depending on the severity of the injury. Now... He could do so in minutes... A few hours at most."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "So the damage to the brain caused by the Caged Bird Seal..."

"Would almost instantly regenerate," finished Anko, "Aside from some memory loss, he would be almost completely unaffected. However, the Fuinjutsu used by Orochimaru on the Weapons causes no such damage, as almost none of them can regenerate like Naruto."

"Almost none of them?" inquired Kakashi.

"Two scientists by the names of Amachi and Ichigaki tampered with the Yondaime's seal to draw out more of the Kyuubi's abilities in Naru-chan, as he was the prime candidate to become Orochimaru's host," said Anko, "Doing so had three side effects. The first was exponentially increase Naruto's healing factor. The second was uncontrollable, boundless rage. The third, was a partial merging of the Kyuubi with Naruto, which is the reason for his current appearance. The merging made Naru-chan unusable as a host. He was given the designation 'X', while Amachi, Ichigaki and a few others tried to recreate Naru-chan's healing factor. Weapon-XIII, created by Ichigaki, was the closest success. But the creature was barely passable as a humanoid and was far too insane to be a useful in any capacity and only accepted commands from Ichigaki. I believe he called it 'Nemesis'."

"Were there any other near successes?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know... Another scientist by the name of Gero was working on one he called Saibou," said Anko, "But his idea was to start over from the beginning and literally grow a the host for Orochimaru. I think the project was cancelled, but it's hard to say..."

"Naruto said that there were twenty of them total," said Kakashi.

"There were only fourteen when I served under Orochimaru," said Anko, "And no, I don't know what most of them are capable of. Naru-chan would know better. The only ones I had any real contact with were Weapon-I, III, VII, and X. I will warn you though, Weapon-I is probablly as good as Gai, if not better, in Taijutsu and possesses a Kekkei Genkai, augmented by the Chi no Juin (Cursed Seal of Earth). They tried to recreate the Kekkei Genkai in Naruto, only to have it bastardized by the Kitsune."

"The claws?" asked Kakashi.

"His bones are near unbreakable too," added Anko. "Weapon-I, or Kimmimaro, is the most devoted of all of Orochimaru-sensei's followers. The only way to he'll leave Orochimaru's side is death."

"This doesn't bode well for Konoha. I sparred with Naruto earlier today and if the rest of the Weapons are at his level, we're in trouble," said Kakashi.

"Naru-chan is one of the stronger Weapons over all. Weapons I, VII, and XIII will probablly be the biggest threats," she assured him.

Kakashi nodded in response. Before they could speak further, Anko interrupted Kakashi.

"I have to deal with this now, Kakashi," said Anko, "We can speak more about the Weapons and Orochimaru with the Sandaime after we get back to Konoha ."

"Good luck," said Kakashi as he turned back towards the house. As he neared the house he sensed another presence. He focused on the weak chakra signature and realized it was the Hyuuga Heiress trailing behind Anko. 'Oh dear... I wonder how much she heard...'

* * *

Anko had no problem tracking down Naruto, not that he was making any effort to conceal his trail. She saw slash marks in many of the trees. She saw him in the middle of the clearing and slowly approached him. 

Her eyes widened as she heard as shout. "Hageshii Abaremawaru (Furious Rampage)!"

She only saw a blur of motion. Naruto's speed was being augmented by both his rage and his wind element as he swiftly ran around her. Deep gashes were made in some of the more resilient trees, while others he went right through and some fell over. After a few moments of utter devastation and destruction, he began to slowly and skidded to a stop in front of Anko.

The Tokubetsu Jounin was astonished at the sheer amount of destructive power her otouto had as she surveyed the area around her.

"What the hell do you want, Anko?" he asked coldly.

She felt a stab of guilt, but forced it down. "I did what I had to, and you know it. That gaki wouldn't have been able to handle your killing intent for much longer."

Naruto growled and spun around, "Kaze Kiritateru!" he shouted. Potent wind chakra extended from his claws and deeply cut the tree that was several feet behind him. "It... It wasn't supposed to be like this... I'm a weapon. I kill without remorse, I slaughter those weaker than me. I've wanted so much to kill you after you left. You were the second name on my list of people to kill. Three times, I've had the chance and not once have I barely laid a finger on you."

"Naru-chan..."

"Don't!" said Naruto angrily. He clenched his fists tightly. "I've wanted it for so long... My revenge... My hatred. I used it to get stronger, to push my limits and surpass them. If I thought of you at all, it was how I would kill you. How I would mutilate your corpse. How I could make you feel the pain you caused me after you left. It didn't help that the teme found a way to hurt me when you left."

Naruto shucked off his heavily damaged trenchcoat and took off his tattered shirt, his back to Anko. She gasped when she saw the numerous scars. "H-How... Your healing factor..."

"He found a way around it," said Naruto, "He got a hold of an ancient weapon made out of a special type of metal. It slows down my healing factor to a point were it almost stops it completely."

"Otouto..." she began.

"I don't need your pity and I don't want it either," he growled in a low tone as he put the shirt and the trenchcoat back on. "I don't hate you anymore, or at least I don't want to. I won't kill you either way."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away... I don't suppose your clients would be all that happy to see me after what happened," answered Naruto, "I'll be around, but don't expect me to show myself until it's time for you to leave, or if you get in over your heads." He walked away, fading into the darkness.

"You can come out," said Anko, still staring off in the direction Naruto left. She slowly turned to see the Hyuuga Heiress who had a troubled look on her face. Anko sighed, "How much did you hear?"

* * *

The days went by with little of consequence happening. Kiba and Sasuke continued with the tree walking exercise, while Hinata trained in the various Jyuuken kata and the couple of ones Naruto had shown her. 

Kakashi would often check up on his pupil's progress, but spent the majority of his time watching over the client.

Anko went out to look for leads as to where either Zabuza or Gatou could be found, but made little progress. So she decided she would check up on the Hyuuga she had caught spying on her and her otouto in the forest. She was shocked to see the Heiress not training in the Hyuuga Taijutsu style, but in her former sensei's Hebiken style.

A few times she helped the girl by correcting her stance or by showing her something new. Neither of them talked about what had been discussed that night. That discussion could wait until Naruto returned.

Anko often wondered where Naruto was. She was smart enough to know not to go after him or to either bother looking for him. The boy was a genius, a prodigy in his own right. Anko had overseen much of his early training personally and knew a good deal of what he was capable of. He truly was the best at what he did. She also knew he'd keep his word. He said he would return and she knew that he would.

* * *

A beautiful girl dressed in a pink kimono walked gracefully and a bit stiffly through the woods. She was out gathering herbs. She was lucky that she had collected some earlier in case of emergency because her master's medical skills were down right pitiful. He knew even less of different plants and materials that could be used in various healing aids and poisons. 

"Nice morning isn't it?" asked a voice that startled her. She jumped slightly at the sound. The voice chuckled behind her. "You know, it's not exactly safe out here in these parts, what brings you out so early in the morning?"

She turned and it took all of her training to not pale at the sight of the boy who had beaten her just days prior. Somehow she managed him a weak smile.

"Just gathering some herbs," she answered truthfully, as the best deceptions were often rooted in truth. Hiding in plain sight, as it were. "And yes, it is a very beautiful morning."

"Would you like a hand?" he asked kindly.

"If it isn't too much trouble," she replied, she then described some of the plants she was looking for. "Arigato..."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a brief smile. "And you're welcome... Haku..."

Haku struck out at Naruto only to find herself on the ground looking up at the sky.

"That's not very nice," taunted Naruto with a smirk. "I'm not here to fight you. In fact, I was looking for breakfast when I saw you enter the clearing and caught your scent. I decided to track you a bit before finally deciding to say hi."

Haku stiffly sat up, rubbing her aching muscles.

"You are an incredibly strong shinobi." she commented.

Naruto snorted, "If you mean I've been trained well in the Shinobi arts, then yes, I COULD be considered a shinobi. But, I have no village. I'm an outcast forged into a weapon."

Haku froze at his words, so perfectly his past mirrored her own, and yet she saw in his eyes an underlying pain that surpassed her own.

"We are very much alike, you and I," she said, "I am as much a tool as you are. I am as much Zabuza's weapon as his Zanbato is."

"No, Haku, we're not alike at all," said Naruto, he looked down at his own hands before looking back up at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him, "I can see it in your eyes. Your soul is still pure. These hands have spilt too much blood for me to ever be fully redeemed."

"It's only too late if that is what you truly believe," said Haku, "Tell me Naruto-kun, who do you fight for? What in this life do you find precious?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't really know anymore. For years all I have had is myself, my hatred and my revenge. The beatings, the lies, the manipulations... One can only take so much before they give into their own demons. I didn't just give in, I embraced my demon and became one with it. It gets harder and harder to suppress it everyday."

"Then you will never grow to your full potential, you will remain weak," said Haku.

"Rich coming from a girl I've already beaten twice," said Naruto.

"You are stronger than me, yes, but I am not your goal. I am not the one you have pledged revenge against," said Haku, "The demons of your past will not, can not, be overcome on mere hatred alone, because hatred is where the demons are spawned from."

"Oh and what do you think is going to save me, make me stronger than my own demons? Love?" asked Naruto mockingly, "What am I going to do, hug 'em to death? Not bloody likely."

"How far you have fallen, Naruto-kun...? Are you truly so immersed in your own darkness that you can no longer see the light?" asked Haku, "True strength comes not from one's hatred, nor from their own self, but from others. You can only become truly strong if you have those that are precious to you that you are willing to protect. Precious people that you will go to any length for, even going so far as to kill your own heart to ensure that their dreams come true, to see a smile of true happiness grace their features. You will be content knowing that everything they have worked to achieve is all because of you, even at the cost of your own mind, body and soul."

"You sound a lot like Kimmimaro," noted Naruto.

"Was he once a precious person to you?" Haku asked.

"Probablly, but he's 'fallen farther from light' than should be possible," said Naruto, "He's a lot like us. Alone, afraid of what the next day would bring. Lonely. Only a mad man took advantage of it. He's a tool, as much as a weapon as I am, only he does so without question, with absolute obedience. It's ironic in a way... Seeing as it wasn't far from here where I first met him."

"I know Zabuza-sama isn't innocent. He may not be what is considered a 'good person', but he saved me from my darkness when I was cold, hungry and alone." said Haku, "Maybe it is the same for your friend. Cold and hunger are both easily combated. Even when supplies and the means are scarce, with enough will power one can overcome those obstacles if they have the necessary will to survive. But tell me, Naruto-kun. How do you expect him, or even me, to fight against our loneliness, to fight against the people who saved us from ourselves, when you do not fight it yourself?"

Naruto went to object, but Haku plowed on

"You fight, not your loneliness, but yourself. You forever hide yourself away from your loneliness by keeping others at bay," Haku slowly stood, "I have found my precious person, Naruto-kun. Found that one person who helped me become strong. The one person I would kill my own heart for by spilling innocent blood. For you it's different. You must find that person, the one person, who you will not kill your own heart for, but to allow it to live again. Only then will you find the redemption and solace you seek."

"And what if I don't want to find this person, or even ask for their help?" asked Naruto.

"Then you are truly lost to the blackened depths of your own soul," she answered, "We will meet again, Naruto-kun, though it won't be under such pleasant circumstances. Even if I die, even if it's you who kills me, I will be content because I strived to assist Zabuza-sama to the best of my ability. Take care, and think about what we have discussed."

Naruto simply watched as she carefully made her way out of the clearing and into the forest. He made no move to either track her or follow her. Zabuza and Haku were after the bridge builder, meaning sooner or later they would confront Kakashi and his team, and possibly his Aneue as well. Until then, he would wait.

* * *

Two more weeks had past since that day. Both the Inuzuka and the Uchiha had both managed to master the tree walking exercise. In the meantime, Anko had shown the Hyuuga girl the water walking exercise. Kakashi was watching the bridge builder at all times, as he was the primary target, with two of his students on a rotation. The other one would stay at the house with Tsunami and Inari, who had been oddly quiet and contemplative since Naruto had snapped, and watch over them and/or train. 

Anko found a few leads and even managed to find a trail, but it appeared as if someone had covered it up. She knew, though she didn't know how, that is was Naruto who had disrupted the trail. She could not fathom a reason why Naruto would help the would be assassins, but in truth, she couldn't think of a reason why he'd help Tazuna either, as Naruto didn't have to hold himself up to the same moral standards as others did.

Even though she knew he was alright, not much other than Zabuza, Kakashi and herself in these parts would be able to fight him on an equal level, she still worried over him. Six years of separation and she finally got her memory back only to lose him a mere few hours later. All because of the thoughtless words of a pitiful kid who thought the world revolved around him.

Still, the story behind the kid's grief and anger put things in perspective for the team and the short, short version of what had happened to Naruto seemed to placate Tazuna and Tsunami and brought about a change in Inari. Though Tsunami was weary of letting Naruto anywhere near the house. Tazuna also had such reservations, but kept them to himself.

The tension in the air was thick and heavy. Something was going to happen today, Anko could feel it, and rarely were her instincts wrong...

* * *

Two swordsmen were walking through the forest. A scream was heard in the distance. 

"Zori, did you hear that?" asked the first one, who was fearful.

"You don't reckon somethin' got Kazuya and Yusuke do you?" asked Zori.

Another bout of screams were heard in the distance.

"Th-that sounded like Tenchi and Miroku, Waraji..." Zori said nervously, as yet a third set of screams filled the air.

"I th-think whatever i-it is, it's getting cl-closer..." said Waraji.

"W-Wasn't Ichigo and Keitaro in that area?" asked Zori.

More screams penetrated the forest's atmosphere.

"THAT was definitely Kuririn and Rufausu!" said Waraji, "Zori, let's get out of here!"

Waraji turned around when he got no answer. Zori was nowhere to be found. "Z-Z-Zori... ZORI! This isn't funny!" he shouted, his sword drawn in panic.

"Gomen... but Zori is no longer among the living..." said a voice behind him. He jumped in surprise and spun around to see a boy in tattered clothes. Waraji barely had enough time to do more than scream when a set of claws popped out of the boy's hand and the boy lunged at him.

* * *

Anko, who had decided to stick around the bridge builder's house with Hyuuga Hinata, heard the screams in the forest. 

"So, it begins..." she said to herself.

"A-Anko-sensei... Wh-What is g-going on?" asked the timid Heiress.

"Gatou's made his move... That's Naru-chan's signal that it's time to move," said Anko, "Let's get to the bridge, the rest of your team is probablly in trouble if the screams in the forest were any indication."

Anko turned to Tsunami, "You and the gaki need to stay put. Things are starting to heat up, and I'll be damned if Kakashi and his gaki's and my otouto get all the fun!"

Anko dashed out the door, with Hinata trailing behind her.

* * *

On the bridge, two intense battles were going on. Kiba was covering the bridge builder, while Sasuke dueled the apprentice of Zabuza, named Haku, and Kakashi took on the Kirigakure no Kijin. 

Initially, Sasuke held the advantage against Haku. However, Haku's innate ability to manipulate water and her ability to use one handed hand seals quickly eliminated that advantage and opened a huge gap between Haku and Sasuke's fighting abilities. It was clear that Haku was the superior shinobi in terms of skill, experience and even overall power as Haku summoned her trump card jutsu, the Makyou Hyou Shou (Demonic Ice Mirrors).

Meanwhile, Kakashi was dealing with Zabuza, keeping him away from Kiba and Tazuna, while trying to figure out a way to help Sasuke, who by all indications, was losing.

"Kuso... This mist is too thick, we got here too late..." said Anko as she and Hinata landed near Kiba.

Akamaru barked a few times at Kiba, edging towards his master. Kiba looked around, but saw nothing in the mist. "Are you sure, boy?"

Akamaru barked a few more times.

Kiba formed the Ram seal, channeling chakra into his nose before sniffing around. His eyes widened. "You're right Akamaru... It's him..."

Making a seal, Hinata activated her Byakugan, though because the mist was concentrated with chakra she couldn't see much farther than the others.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped. She actually jumped back in surprise at seeing how close he was.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" he asked.

"Just in time Naru-chan," said Anko, "Me and this gaki here," she said messing up Hinata's hair, "just got here ourselves. The boys had already started without us though."

"Good, the excitement isn't over yet," he said as his claws popped out of both hands.

"Where are you going?" demanded Kiba.

"To have a chat with Zabuza," answered Naruto. "It should be you over there facing Zabuza, your clan's heightened senses are the worst possible match-up for Zabuza's mist. Even if you can't see him, you should be able to still hear and smell him. I'm going to show you how it's done, because I am the best at what I do."

"He's going to get himself killed," grumbled Kiba, Anko snorted in response.

"You have a lot to learn gaki," said Anko, "Other than Kakashi, I'm pretty sure the only one who could take out Zabuza in this mist is Naru-chan."

"That gaki is really that good?" asked Tazuna, still weary of Naruto.

Anko smirked, "I personally trained him in assassination techniques for two years straight and in the six years since we've seen each other, he's only gotten better. I'd even say he is better than I am."

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza were at a standstill, though Zabuza had caused some minor injuries to Kakashi. 

"Hey 'No Brow'... Let's say we end this quickly..." said an echoing voice.

'That kid again...' thought Zabuza.

'So, he came back...' thought Kakashi, 'What do you have planned...?'

"Do you really think you can keep up with me, gaki," said Zabuza, his voice was also being projected around the mist.

"I more than think so," said Naruto from directly behind Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes shot open and he swung his sword in a wide arc behind him as he spun around.

"Surprised?" said Naruto from behind Zabuza again, "I am also a master of the Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Killing Technique)."

Zabuza closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the source of the sound.

From his right, "The problem with this justu..."

"Is that it shuts down..." from the left.

"As many of your own senses..." from behind.

"As it does..." from the front.

"Your opponents!" came a shout from above. Zabuza swung his blade to counter and slice through Naruto, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Kage Bunshin...' Zabuza realized too late.

"Without sight, you had only sound to rely on," said Naruto from behind Zabuza who had his claws pressing against Zabuza's spine.

"Not many could manage such a feat without a lot of training," said Naruto, from the front whose claws were pressed into Zabuza's neck, barely drawing blood.

A third Naruto had a tight grip on Zabuza's sword arm, "But you're still at a disadvantage against someone like me."

"How sure are you that I am not a simple bunshin?" asked Zabuza smugly.

"Because I can smell you," said the fourth whose claws were pressed into Zabuza's kidney and abdomen.

"Looks like the mist is clearing..." said Naruto walking up to the group of Bunshin holding Zabuza fast.

"Momochi Zabuza, surrender immediately," said Kakashi, who was standing over an unconscious Haku.

Sasuke was currently being healed by Hinata. He was tired to the point of exhaustion and he was covered in scrapes and bruises, not to mention he was barely conscious after his bout with the Kiri nuke-nin.

"The man you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this countries' courage. This bridge is their hope," said Kakashi, "Your ambitions come at the cost of far too many lives. If you do not surrender, I shall consider you too dangerous to live. I will say this only once more... Give up, your future is death..."

Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm willing to die for my ideals, are you really willing to kill for yours?" asked Zabuza.

"I survived eight years as a lab rat of Orochimaru," growled Naruto, "Do you really think I have a problem with killing?"

"Some demon you are Zabuza... Taken down by a simple child..." laughed a smug looking, short man in a three piece, black business suit leaning on a cane. He had curly blonde hair and wore black sunglasses.

"What is the meaning of this Gatou!?" demanded Zabuza.

"Just thought I'd check up to see how well my investment was paying out, only to find that it's not," said Gatou, glaring at Zabuza. "Just as well, considering I wasn't even going to pay you anyway. Once you were done with these chumps I was going to have my men kill you while you were weak and have their way with your lovely apprentice. It's the least I could do considering she broke my arm!"

"Gatou..." said Zabuza gritting his teeth behind the bandages on his face.

"Looks like we no longer have any reason to fight, Zabuza," said Kakashi. "Naruto release him."

Naruto grunted in response, but dispelled the Bunshin.

"The only good thing about all of this, is that I can get rid of you and the brats, and my men will have more than one reward for all their hard work," said Gatou smugly. "And the more of them you kill, the less I'll have to pay... Win/win for me!"

Zabuza and Anko both growled in response to the short businessman's words.

They were held in place by a more animalistic growl coming from the spiky blonde haired boy, with claws protruding through his knuckles. His eyes went from azure to violet, with small amounts of crimson bleeding through.

He was crouched low, ready to pounce.

"**Do you really think either you OR your men, will even get close to any of them?"** asked Naruto menacingly, each of the bandits with Gatou, including the shipping tycoon himself cringed slightly in fear. **"I promised... I promised I would never do what I am about to do again... But for scum like you... I'll make an exception..."**

Naruto looked over his shoulder, his eyes were almost completely crimson.

"**Tenshi-hime... Don't... Watch..."** Naruto growled as he faced Gatou and his thugs. He let out a deafening roar, reminiscent of the Kyuubi no Yokou twelve years prior. The killing intent he emitted far surpassed what he had unleashed on Inari those weeks prior. This was untamed, unrestrained, and completely lacking in any control.** "Zabuza... Watch... What... A REAL... Demon... Can... Do!"**

With a loud roar, Naruto charged the frightened thugs, running on all fours, his detracted claws slicing easily through the stone bridge. **"HAGESHII ABAREMAWARU!"**

Naruto's speed only increased as his body was augmented with elemental chakra.

With his Sharingan, Kakashi noticed the damage it caused Naruto's body. 'The pain... It must be unbearable...'

What happened could only be described as a massacre. Gatou was dead before he knew it. Naruto stabbed his midsection with all six claws before throwing his arms apart, effectively slicing Gatou in half. Blood sprayed all over the place. Naruto swung his claws to his nearest victim, his claws sinking easily into the throat of a nearby thug. The next was slashed from his shoulder to his hip.

The thugs seemed to snap out of their trance as Naruto slaughtered their brethren. Some fought back, others ran, while most stood rooted in place as Naruto maimed and eviscerated them systematically.

In the aftermath of the slaughter, Sasuke was pale and looked like he was going to be sick. Kiba did get sick. Hinata didn't know what was going on, because she hadn't watched and wasn't sure she wanted to see it as the whole ordeal sounded gruesome enough.

Anko looked at Naruto sadly, while Kakashi looked disturbed. Only Zabuza was seemingly unaffected.

Inari and the villagers arrive too late, though after the slaughter. Many reacted the same as Kiba and Inari actually passed out.

Naruto showed very little emotion afterwards. Each action seemed automatic and mechanical. He did not return to Tazuna's house with the others.

By the time the clean up crew to the bridge arrived, all that was left was a rather large pool of blood, the corpses had been disposed of.

* * *

It was another two days before Naruto returned. The fire in his eyes dimmed from what it had been before, blood stains covered his clothes, though it looked as if he'd attempted to wash them in a nearby stream. He didn't talk too much to anyone and as much as he tried, couldn't bring himself to look Hinata in the eye. 

Tsunami allowed him to borrow one of Kaiza's, her late husband's, shirts and Kiba grudgingly loaned Naruto a pair of pants before Anko took Naruto shopping and managed to somehow drag Hinata along as well.

As they made it half way towards the town, without looking at either Naruto or Hinata, Anko said one things that made Naruto's insides freeze.

"Naru-chan... She knows... Everything..."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had a lot of fun writing it. I was nervous about writing the whole Naruto/Haku interaction, but was extremely pleased with how it all came together. I apologize if things seemed a bit rushed towards the end though._

_As you all can see, Naruto still has a lot of issues to work through from his time with Orochimaru._

_The major point this chapter was to drive home the difference in Naruto, not only in physical appearance, but in his state of mind and fighting style, in his various states of rage. All in all, Naruto, much like the Otogo and Canon!Sasuke, has three stages. The first is normal, the second is his "Furious Rage" state, and the third is his "Berserker Fury" state, though Naruto has shown some control over his hatred, rage and anger to be inbetween the various stages._

_I'm still having troubles, however, finding a japanese translation for the third state. If anyone could give me a hand here, your help is much appreciated. Thanks!_

_Also, I wonder if anyone noticed the names of the swordsmen sent to kidnap Tsunami and Inari? The two who were talking are the original two from the anime/magna that Naruto took out. The others were from Tekken (Kazuya), YuYu Hakusho (Yusuke), Tenchi Muyo (Tenchi), InuYasha (Miroku), Bleach (Ichigo), Love Hina (Keitaro), Dragon Ball (Kuririn), and Final Fantasy VII (Rufausu,_ _I used the Japanese verison of Rufus Shinra's name). Just wondering if anyone noticed..._

_Ja Ne!_


	4. Return to Konoha

_A/N: It was a long time in the making, but it's finally here!_

_Before we begin, I'll take some time to answer some reviews._

_**Kurama:** Thanks for the translation, I'll definitely keep it in mind._

_**JPMod: **I can't thank you enough. Your review gave me much to consider. When I had wrote Chapter 3, the thought process hadn't been fully formed and so I had a lot to work out._

_**cooltony101neo: **Hinata is just playing the part of the concerned friend. It's in her nature to worry about everything, and Naruto gave everyone a cause to worry. This will be one of the only times she follows him around._

_**bumike99:** Naruto was pissed. When people get angry, they tend to lose focus and situational awareness. Naruto over looked her because he had too much going through his head at the time. Anko only sensed Hinata after Naruto left and she had a quick moment to calm down._

_**Fifth Rider of the Armageddon:** Sorry, no Harem fic this time either. Naruto will date multiple girls, but not at the same time. In the end, he'll only end up with one girl._

_**delta16669:** Yes Sasuke got the Sharingan. As in Canon, even after he got it, he was still outmatched by Haku. I king of grazed over the brand in the chapter as well, but it should come up in the next chapter._

_No, Kimmimaro is loyal and will stay loyal to Orochimaru. The major fight pre-Time Skip, however, will NOT be Naruto vs Sasuke, but Naruto vs Kimmimaro. And that is about the only spoiler you're going to get out of me._

_**rasengan86: **Yes, it is similar to the Caged Bird Seal, EXCEPT, it only causes pain, no physical damage. The control seals are merely the 'safety' on the Weapons. Orochimaru values his Weapons and doesn't want them to become vegetables._

_As for the rest, you'll have to see. I have a few ideas in mind._

_Now, for the rest of the story..._****

* * *

__**Chapter Four: Return to Konoha**__**

* * *

**

Naruto stood rooted in place.

"What exactly does she know?" asked Naruto.

"The Kyuubi, Weapon-X, everything I could remember from that time..." said Anko. Hinata hesitantly nodded. "And a little about Orochimaru-sensei's kinjutsu."

"You don't remember everything yet, do you?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet, but it's slowly coming back..." said Anko. "It's all fragmented..."

"There's a lot more you haven't told her," said Naruto, "A lot more than I want anyone else to know."

"N-Naruto-kun...?" stuttered Hinata confusedly.

"Yeah, I didn't ask for Tou-san to seal the Kyuubi inside me, I was tricked by Orochimaru into leaving the village to become his experiment, hell... I had no control over the things they did to me. Tampering with the seal, merging me with the Kyuubi... The torture..." explained Naruto. "I wasn't one of the strongest weapons... I was THE strongest. I was one of his Mokushiroku no Yonkishu (Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse), we were the most powerful of all of Hebi-teme's subordinates, and our teamwork rivaled that of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Senken, Ekirei, Kikin, Shikyo (War, Pestilence, Famine, Death)... Each had our own specialty, our very specialized purpose. I was the Shikyo no Kishu (Horseman of Death). My specialty was assassination, and all that I did... Everyone I killed... Was of my own free will."

Hinata went to speak, but was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm not innocent, and one day I will have to atone for everything I've done," he said, "But I will leave a trail of bodies behind me when I go. It's the least I can do considering they've turned me into the demon those bastards in Konoha were so afraid I'd become."

"B-But... You're not... You're not a-a demon, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly, "Y-Yes, it is apart of you... B-But y-you said so y-yourself... Y-You are only p-partially merged... M-Meaning you and th-the K-Kyuubi are st-still s-separate... D-D-Deep down inside, y-you are still th-the same as y-you were before. Y-You only h-have to b-believe..."

"Why do you even care? You barely know me," said Naruto with a slight glare.

"B-Because... You a-are like m-me, and Haku-chan, and S-Sasuke-kun," explained Hinata, "I-I j-just wanted y-you t-to know, th-that you... You don't h-have to b-be a-alone anymore..."

"Maybe one day... But for now, I work alone," said Naruto, "I've survived these last few years by myself, with no one to rely on but myself and my own strength."

"Is that all you want otouto?" asked Anko, "To just function, to 'just survive'? That's insane... I-It's..."

"Inhuman?" asked Naruto, "I'm not exactly human anymore, and such attachments will only serve to weaken me and get in my way. If someone dies because of me, I would like to think it was because my claws are buried deep within their chest after I've slashed them up a bit, not because I became too attached."

"You are not the demon, Naru-chan," stated Anko flatly.

"Hn, I never said I was the demon, only that I wasn't human anymore," said Naruto, "I am a weapon of Orochimaru, Weapon-X, the finest one ever created. My purpose, my whole existence for being, is to only cause death, and I'm the best at what I do."

The silence between the group was uncomfortable and they had spoken very little since their short talk. Still, Naruto managed to get some new clothes- new shoes, a few pairs of blue jeans and plain white t-shirts, a pair of fingerless gloves and a new khaki trenchcoat to match Anko's.

* * *

Any further attempts at any real or significant conversation were futile between Hinata's innate shyness, Anko's trying to figure out how she could undo the damage done to Naruto by Orochimaru, and Naruto's cold, silent demeanor.

* * *

A short time after they went back to Tazuna's house Anko went out- to where, no one really knew, and Hinata joined Sasuke and Kiba for training. Naruto sat in the room designated as his and Anko's for the duration of their stay. Behind him, he heard the door open and someone nervously approach him. A small sniff told Naruto who it was.

"What do you want Gaki?" asked Naruto.

"I... I don't know... T-To talk, maybe..." said Inari who was nervous.

Naruto looked at him with a bored, puzzled expression. When the kid didn't speak again, Naruto reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a square package and proceeded to pull out a cigar. He noticed the look Inari was giving him as he went to light it.

"Gomen..." he reached into the jacket again, "Want one?"

Inari looked scandalized. Naruto merely shrugged as he put the cancersticks back into his trenchcoat and lit the cigar in his mouth.

"What?"

"Why do you do that? It's disgusting..." said Inari with a disgusted look on his face.

"Go through what I have, Gaki, and see how well you cope," said Naruto, "Everyone does so in different ways when they go through situations they should have never been in. I smoke, Ichigan reads porn, Anko-nee-chan drinks, or she used to, who knows anymore..."

"Anko-san... She told us about wh-what happened to you..." said Inari hesitantly.

"Only enough to let me in the house," said Naruto, "Your mother has the right idea... I'm dangerous, but I took out Gatou and his thugs. So Gaki, what was up with you and the villagers showing up?"

"I-I grew up... I guess..." said Inari, "Kakashi-san and Anko-san both talked to me after you left. Gomen... For what happened a-and what I said..."

"Hn. No sweat it Gaki... I only keep grudges with people who truly deserve it," said Naruto, "As long as you remember that no matter what happens... No matter how bad things get... Someone always had it worse..."

"What about you, Naruto-san?" inquired Inari.

"I won't lie to you, I had one of the worst times, but at least one other had it worse than I did..." said Naruto, "Don't worry about it, gaki..."

"A-Arigato for h-helping us..." said Inari.

"What I did... I didn't do it for the people of Wave," said Naruto. "Either way, you shouldn't have had to see it..."

"Then... Why?" asked Inari puzzled.

"I'd rather not talk about it... Just leave it. Gatou said some things he shouldn't have..." said Naruto.

Inari nodded, then left. A few moments later, Tsunami entered the room.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop, you know," said Naruto bluntly.

"It's also impolite to smoke in someone's house without permission," scolded Tsunami. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he smashed the burning end of the cigar into his hand, putting it out. Tsunami winced as the hot end of the cancerstick sizzled Naruto's skin.

He put it away and then looked at Tsunami, "Is there anything you needed?"

"Arigato." she said.

He raised an eyebrow at that because he knew she was listening in on him and Inari just moments before.

Seeing his quizzical expression, she clarified, "Not for the people of Wave, or for getting rid of Gatou, but for changing Inari."

"I didn't do anything," said Naruto.

"You forced him to grow up some and helped him move on..." she said, before Naruto could speak, "I know it wasn't your intention, but you did. I don't like how it all happened and I don't exactly trust you, nor do I think I'll be able to for a long while... But you did help Inari and that helped this family and the Country of Wave. That is why I thanked you and why I agreed to let you back in the house."

"You're welcome... I guess..." said Naruto not used to being thanked.

Tsunami turned and left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

Soon, it came time for Kakashi's Team 7 and Mitarashi Anko to leave the Country of Wave, to which the people insisted on having a proper send off. Not even the massacre the people of Wave had witnessed could damper their spirits due to the fact that the tyrant who had held their country within his suffocating grasp for so long was finally dead.

They all watched as Kakashi, his team and Anko left.

"So, Tazuna, what are we naming the bridge?" asked a villager.

"Yeah, you still haven't given us a name yet!"

As the villagers were pestering Tazuna, Inari thought back on a conversation he had with Naruto a few days prior...

"_You know Gaki... Once the bridge is done, it's going to need a name..." said Naruto. "They will probablly name it after you."_

_Inari looked at him in disbelief. "Wha- Why!? I didn't do anything."_

_Naruto chuckled. "When we fought No Brow on the bridge, Ichigan told him 'The man you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this countries courage, this bridge, their hope'. You, runt, became a symbol of the countries strength."_

"_I don't understand..." mumbled Inari._

"_The bridge was a symbol of defiance against Gatou. It have everyone hope that they would be free of Gatou and his corrupt regime. Tazuna was the countries courage. Without him, the people would not have had the guts to defy Gatou by building the bridge," Naruto lectured him. Inari was listening intently. "I was watching, waiting to see if No-Brow and the Hyou Otome (Ice Maiden) would show up again. As the days went by, their courage began to weaken. The longer it took to complete the bridge, their hope began to falter. Their dreams of a better life looked to be untouchable and many began to give up, not having the strength of will to fight back. You, Gaki, gave that back to them when you rallied the villagers. You were their strength, you brought them their courage and gave them back their hope."_

"_B-But... You took out Gatou! You killed his thugs and saved me and Okaa-san!" argued Inari._

"_I slaughtered them. I am nothing more than a murderer," said Naruto._

"_B-But... I don't want to have the bridge named after me!" protested Inari._

"_Then give them another symbol. Something or someone who gave the people hope, filled them with courage and was the core of their strength..."_

"Hmm..." Tazuna contemplated. "How about the Super Awesome Tazuna Bridge!"

"Get real!" shouted a villager.

"Not a chance!" shouted another.

"I got it!" shouted Inari. They looked at him speculatively. "How about the Great Kaiza Bridge!"

Tazuna looked at Inari questioningly.

"Naruto-san told me that you, Ojii-sama, was the countries courage for building the bridge. That the bridge was a symbol of hope that one day we'd be rid of Gatou. He said I was the countries strength because I rallied the villagers to fight against Gatou even when I didn't need to," explained Inari, "But Tou-san... He gave his all to protect us. When he was alive, he was the symbol of hope, courage and strength. Without him, you'd have never built the bridge, without wanting to be brave and strong like he was, I wouldn't have rallied the villagers. Without him giving us a bit of hope, we'd have never have built the bridge in the first place."

'Inari has really grown up hasn't he...' thought Tazuna. Many of the villagers agreed with Inari's suggestion and the bridge became known as the Great Kaiza Bridge.

* * *

Team 7 and Anko had been a good distance away when they had been confronted by Zabuza and Haku. Their sudden appearance instantly put everyone on guard.

"I thought we had no further business with you, Zabuza?" said Kakashi, somewhat threateningly.

"I have none with you," he answered, "Blondie, on the other hand, I do."

"And what do you want with my otouto?" asked Anko threateningly.

"Relax, I told them to meet us here," said Naruto laying down on the branch of a nearby tree, "They are coming with us to Konoha."

"What!?" came three surprised shouts from Kakashi, Anko and Zabuza.

Naruto sighed and then sat up and jumped down to where everyone else is.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" demanded Zabuza.

"That we have a common enemy that neither of us is capable of taking down on our own," explained Naruto.

Zabuza looked at Naruto questioningly, as did the others, "You got a grudge against Kiri I don't know about?"

"No, YOU have a grudge against Orochimaru YOU don't know about," answered Naruto, Anko was now listening intently, as were the others.

"Other than the price Konoha set on his head, I have no reason to go after him," stated Zabuza.

"Otouto, quit being so damned cryptic and just explain what the hell you're taking about!" ordered Anko.

"I have to admit Naruto, you've piqued my curiosity as well," added Kakashi.

"One thing I've learned about Bingo Books, is that they never give the full story on the nin in their pages," said Naruto, "Take Momochi Zabuza. Kirigakure no Kijin. Kiri 'A'-Class nuke-nin. Former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Master of the Muon Satsujin Justu. Everything in his profile tells you that he is a cold hearted, blood thirsty killer, even the story of his becoming a Kiri Genin, and... He is. What you don't know, is that Zabuza has a soft spot for taking in unwanted orphans. He has a weird way of showing it, but he does care for Hyou Otome (Ice Maiden)."

Haku blushed slightly at his nickname for her.

"You got a point Gaki?" asked Zabuza irritably.

"Hn. I thought you'd like to know about your former apprentice. Was I wrong? After all, Suigetsu thought very highly of you," Naruto said casually, his expression turned serious as he stared Zabuza in the eye. "Who in the hell do you think trained me in the art of Muon Satsujin?"

Anko looked at Naruto sharply. "Weapon-III?"

Naruto nodded. "I didn't realize it earlier, but I've seen you both once before." he said to Zabuza and Haku. "It was just after Zabuza's defection, and you were forced to flee. Suigetsu was cut off and ambushed. Before he was killed, Nee-chan and I stepped in and killed his attackers. We then took him to Hebi-teme. Soon after that, another uprising was being planned. This ended just as badly as the last one, only one survivor..."

"Naru-kun, I have another mission for you. A solo one," said Orochimaru hissingly. "An interesting clan is about to make a move against the Mizukage tonight. I want you to find and recruit any interesting people."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," bowed Naruto.

"It didn't take me long to find their remote hiding place, they were loud enough," said Naruto, "They dispersed soon after I got there and I started tracking one of them. Despite all my training with Nee-chan, I was easily detected..."

* * *

Naruto jumped silently onto a tree branch when a sharp object embedded itself near his head.

"Identify yourself immediately, or I will kill you," demanded a white haired boy.

Naruto regarded the boy carefully. Naruto was dressed in a fishnet top and wore black baggy pants. He wore shin guards and a long trenchcoat. The other boy was dressed plainly in a blue shirt and white pants, was very pale and had two red dots on his forehead, and carried no weapons.

"If you think you can, try it," said Naruto dropping into the basic Hebiken stance.

* * *

"I was an idiot then," said Naruto, "My healing factor wasn't anywhere near as advanced as it is now, and my bones were very breakable. He beat me within a few minutes, and left. Once I was able to move again, I followed him. I watched as he passed the two of you and continued to trail him, when he ran into Hebi-teme, who pointed him off in the direction of Kirigakure."

* * *

"Ah, Naru-kun... The boy... Are his skills... Satisfactory...?" asked Orochimaru.

"Teme caught me off guard..." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Your training is far from complete, Naru-kun," said Orochimaru, "Though your skills are very considerable... If he was able to beat you... Then he is interesting..."

* * *

"What followed was a slaughter. The entire Kaguya clan was eradicated except for one," said Naruto.

"Kimmimaro," said Anko.

Naruto nodded. "The three of us and another guy became friends, and were each trained by Orochimaru and experimented on. Kimmimaro became Weapon-I and Suigetsu, Weapon-III."

"What happened to Suigetsu?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto frowned. "He was one of the first to rebel against Orochimaru and was locked in an old prison, but I have no idea where. His powers are probablly being suppressed or I'd have heard something about him by now..."

"If they can suppress your abilities, how did you escape?" asked Anko.

"I woke up in the middle of an experiment and forced my way out," said Naruto.

"Suigetsu... Is he like you?" asked Zabuza.

"Not really. He was experimented on differently. He wouldn't have survived half the things I went through. Most everyone else died," Naruto told them. "As much as I'd like to tell you more, there are spies everywhere. Even the trees have eyes and ears." His eyes darted to the left slightly.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Details for Sarutobi-ojii-san's ears and anyone else he decides to inform only," replied Naruto.

The Kiri nuke-nin, the Konoha-nin and the Weapon hastily made their way back to Konoha.

* * *

At his request, Kakashi placed a genjutsu over Naruto to hide his identity as they made their way to Sarutobi's office.

Naruto, who now sported black hair and eyes and no whisker marks couldn't help but comment, "It still hasn't changed much in all these years, has it?"

"Pretty nostalgic, huh, Naru-chan?" asked Anko, whose mood had been getting increasingly better since seeing Naruto again. She was less and less her psychotic self and more care free with each passing day.

Many people sent weary glances in their direction, but most of them were directed mostly at Zabuza, as Haku and the disguised Naruto were nearly complete unknowns. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Hokage Tower and they were all lined up in front of Sarutobi.

"Jounin-sensei of Team 7, Hatake Kakashi, reports 'C' turned 'A'-Ranked mission, Protect the Bridge Builder a success," reported Kakashi. "We also have two qualified shinobi, Momchi Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku, who wish to become Konoha Shinobi."

"Tokubetsu Jounin, Mitarashi Anko, reports 'A'-Rank Assassination mission, Assassinate Gatou, also a success," reported Anko somewhat cheerfully.

"It's good to hear. Tell me, though. Why is Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice here with you? Weren't they your enemy? And who is the other kid under the genjutsu."

"I'm terribly hurt that you don't recognize me Ojii-san," said Naruto as Kakashi dispelled the Genjutsu revealing bright, blonde hair and whisker marks.

"N-Naruto... Where have you been all this time?" asked Sarutobi.

"Orochimaru," Anko hissed. Sarutobi got a weary look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, you've got bigger problems, especially with me being here," said Naruto. "Nine 'S'-Ranked ones."

"Akatsuki?" asked Sarutobi, at Naruto's shocked look, Sarutobi then spoke up again, "Team 7, you are dismissed and have the next three days off. Your sensei will deliver your payment to you."

The three genin all had questioning looks on their faces, but all promptly left.

"I'm surprised to see you after all this time Naruto, but I am more than a little disturbed that you have information on such a group," said Sarutobi. "And that you came here with Momochi Zabuza of all people."

"I guess the Gama-Sennin reported about them while trailing Hebi-teme," said Naruto ignoring the part about Zabuza, at Sarutobi's nod he continued. "Without Orochimaru, There are nine of them all after one thing. The nine bijuu."

"Naruto, if Orochimaru had you all this time, why not give you up to their cause?" asked Kakashi.

"Because Orochimaru's ambitions are bigger than Akatsuki's. He dreams of attaining absolute power and knowledge. Part of his plan to do this is to obtain the Sharingan. For a short time he managed to subdue Uchiha Itachi, but his jutsu failed because Itachi's will was too strong," explained Naruto, "Because of his actions, we ended up fighting some of Orochimaru's former allies... As powerful as we were... We were no match for them."

"Do you want the others to leave the room, Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.

"No... No Brow and Nee-chan need to hear this... Hyou Otome can stay if she wants... Ichigan and the ANBU you have hiding in here can hear this as well, since I can tell he has a bit in common with me." replied Naruto.

"Tenzou, you can come out," said Sarutobi, surprising all but Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied Tenzou.

"What did he do to you?" asked Naruto.

Instead of answering Tenzou channeled chakra into his hands. Naruto noticed however, that they were two different types of chakra.

"H-How?! You died!" he said in a shocked voice, "All of those experiments failed..."

"What are you talking about gaki?" asked Zabuza.

"As you can see, I am not dead, nor am I a failed experiment," replied Tenzou.

"You're kiddin' right?" asked Zabuza, "It seems like for every four people we meet in this town, we meet someone who was one of Orochimaru's puppets..."

"I'm curious Naruto, how did you detect him?" asked Kakashi, "I only did because I trained him, not even the most experienced shinobi, including various members of both the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans have ever detected him."

"I wouldn't have either if my chakra didn't react to him," answered Naruto. "One of Orochimaru's prized experiments, before he left Konoha, was to re-create the Mokuton (Wood Release) Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Inheritance Limit). Sarutobi-ojii-san, shut it down when Hebi-teme was getting close to completing his research. Hebi-teme lost his entire research on that project and had to start over again. The Mokuton Kekkei Genkai doesn't just give a person the ability to use Moku jutsu (Wood Techniques) but control over nature. Legend says the Shodaime Hokage grew the entire forest surrounding Konoha, and that he could even control the bijuu to a certain extent. And because Tsunade didn't inherit it, it's possible only males can actually use it, while the females are simply carriers."

"Very correct Naruto," confirmed Sarutobi. "So, I take it you know then, about the Kyuubi?"

"It's the only reason I'm alive. I know about my father too," said Naruto.

"Orochimaru was one of the few to know, as was Uchiha Itachi and Jiraiya," said Sarutobi sadly. "So tell me Naruto, how is it that you know so much about the Mokuton and Tenzou."

"With his healing factor," answered Anko instead. "Naruto could stand a lot more than the others. Orochimaru and a few others spent months accelerating it until even the most severe injuries would be healed in moments. During one of the experiments, they slightly fractured the seal, accelerating Naruto's abilities further. This also gave the Kyuubi a small amount of dominance in Naru-chan's mind. To counter this, they tried to fuse Naruto with the Shodaime's abilities with limited success."

"They nearly shattered the seal, which led to me being fused with the Kyuubi," added Naruto, "Because of the Shodaime's power, I have an easier time controlling it, but the Kyuubi isn't the strongest of all the bijuu for nothing. It takes so much to control, I can't use Mokuton jutsu. And because I have a strong Wind Affinity with slight affinities to Earth and Water added to the mix, I can't use Katon Jutsu at all."

"So am I to assume, Anko, that your memories have returned as well?" asked Sarutobi.

"Mostly. They are all there... But a lot of it is still jumbled..." replied Anko. Sarutobi nodded.

"I missed something here," said Zabuza, "What's this Kyuubi? That Kitsune that attacked this place way back?"

"The Kyuubi no Yokou," said Naruto, "Defeated by my father, the Yondaime Hokage, and sealed into me. It was because it that Orochimaru took me in and I became his new prized project."

"Why would he go to such great lengths to make you so powerful, Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi, "It isn't like Orochimaru to make one of his subordinates so strong so quickly."

"He finished that jutsu," answered Anko, "Also, with limited success as he has to wait a minimum of three years before using the jutsu. But he gains the abilities of each host and they transfer from body to body. The best time to go after Orochimaru would be the first few weeks after a transfer, as he is greatly weakened as his spirit has to adjust to the new body."

"So, Naruto's healing abilities...?"

"Made Naru-chan the prime candidate as it would have eliminated that two week period of adjustment. However, the Kyuubi made it impossible for Orochimaru to use Naru-chan in this fashion, so they attempted to re-create it in others."

"Were any of them successful, even in part?" asked Tenzou.

"One, Weapon-XIII," said Naruto, "Also unusable as a host..."

"Why?" asked Sarutobi.

"Orochimaru doesn't only get their strengths, but their weaknesses as well..." said Anko, "In Weapon-XIII's case, his is completely subservient only to a scientist named Ichigaki, and the treatments left him insane. He fears Naru-chan, and to an extent the other members of the Mokushiroku no Yonkishu (Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse), and will listen to them unless enraged. Not to mention he is so grotesque and deformed that he's barely passable as human anymore. Despite his superior healing factor, he was the least suitable of all of Orochimaru's prospective hosts. All of the ones Orochimaru referred to as 'Weapons' all had something that made him reluctant about using their body as a host."

"I've never heard of the Mokushiroku no Yonkishu," said Zabuza frowning.

"Nor have I," added Kakashi.

"You wouldn't unless you worked for Orochimaru," said Anko, "They were among the strongest of all of his subordinates, his hand that remained hidden from everything. They were Kaguya Kimmimaro, the Senken no Kishu (Horseman of War), Varentain Vinsento, the Ekirei no Kishu (Horseman of Pestilence), Hozuki Suigetsu, the Kikin no Kishu (Horseman of Famine), and Uzumaki Naruto, the Shikyo no Kishu (Horseman of Death).

"Naruto is here before us, but what happened to the others?" asked Sarutobi.

"I don't know..." replied Anko, who then turned to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Suigetsu rebelled after Orochimaru left Akatsuki and was locked up somewhere. Not even Karin could feel his presence, but I know he's not dead, Hebi-teme would have hung him from the walls as a trophy if he did. Vinsento betrayed us, when he attempted to kill a scientist named Hojo and vanished. He's managed to keep himself hidden, but he probablly went to find Suigetsu. I was locked up and turned into a guinea pig when I betrayed Orochimaru, because I was tired of all of his lies and manipulations."

"What about Kimmimaro?" asked Sarutobi.

"He's the leader of Hebi-teme's personal guard, the Otogo (Sound Five)," said Naruto, "We fought, and he won, because I wouldn't kill him, and that was how they captured me."

Kakashi, Tenzou, Anko and Sarutobi each exchanged different looks. "Orochimaru's guard... The Otogo... The name is too close to be mere coincidence..."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"A new village from Rice Country is entering into our Chuunin Exams this year," answered Anko, "Otogakure."

"Hebi-teme..." Naruto whispered in a low growl, his eyes turning slightly purple.

Knowing Orochimaru was a dangerous subject for those he who felt betrayed by his former student, Sarutobi decided to change the topic.

"So Naruto, you said that you actually fought the Akatsuki? All Jiraiya has been able to ascertain is that they are made up of nuke-nin who are, at minimum, 'A'-Class nin," said Sarutobi. "And that Uchiha Itachi is also among them.

"All of them are 'S'-Class," said Naruto, "Each of them are Kage level, Orochimaru was one of the weaker ones. Most of them travel in groups. The leader is from Amegakure and so is his partner. He's got weird eyes, but I don't know what they do. I only saw the pair once in person, all the other times it was a projection. Their names are Pein and Konan. Itachi is paired up with Hoshigaki Kisame of Kirigakure. Next, are Kakuzu of Takigakure and Hidan... His hitai-ite doesn't match any hidden village I'm familiar with, so I'm not sure where he's from. Then there's Zetsu from Kusagakure... He is the only one who works alone, but with good reason. He can get in and out of everywhere undetected. He looks and smells like he's part plant. He was there when we met up with Haku and Zabuza as we left Wave."

"So that's what you meant by the trees having ears," noted Kakashi.

"He's hard to detect and even harder to track, even Karin had troubles sensing him," said Naruto. "If the wind wasn't blowing just the right way, I wouldn't have detected him."

"Naruto... Who is this Karin you keep mentioning?" asked Sarutobi.

"Weapon-IV," answered Naruto, "She's probablly the sanest of us all, because she hasn't gone through all the experiments we have and it's damn near impossible to sneak up on her. Not only can she sense chakra for miles, but she can tell exactly how many people there are and what they are. And if she knows their signatures, who they are."

"A useful ability..." noted Kakashi.

"She's loyal to Hebi-teme," said Naruto, "She's not fanatical about it like Kimmimaro, but she is devoted."

"It was too much to hope for," said Sarutobi, "So what about the last two members of Akatsuki?"

"Akasuna no Sasori of Suna," said Naruto, "The man who killed the Sandaime Kazekage, and Deidara of Iwa. Sasori was Hebi-teme's partner until Orochimaru left, Deidara was new and didn't have a partner, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were paired together."

"It was always suspected Sasori had killed the Sandaime before he defected, but nothing was ever known for sure," muttered Sarutobi.

"Sasori makes puppets out of his fallen enemies' bodies," said Naruto, "He's perfected a jutsu that allows them to be not only make their own chakra, but use all their old techniques and abilities they had in life. The Sandaime and his ability to use the Iron Sand is Sasori's pride and joy."

"Gaki, you have some twisted enemies," said Zabuza chuckling.

"Hn. You have no idea..." Naruto replied.

"So then, on to other business..." said Sandaime Sarutobi, "Zabuza and Haku wish to become Konoha-nin, what about you Naruto?"

Naruto's gaze hardened. "Only on one condition."

Sarutobi sighed, "Within reason..."

"I want a permit to allow me to leave the village whenever I want," Naruto demanded.

"Otouto?" asked Anko.

"I don't belong here, nee-chan," said Naruto, "I'll help out and I'll visit, but I don't want to be here and the villagers won't want me here."

Anko sighed sadly, "You're not alone anymore Naru-chan..."

"Gomen, Nee-chan, but until both Hebi-teme and Akatsuki are dealt with I can't stay in one place for too long," said Naruto. "They already know I'm here, at least Akatsuki does."

"What about you two?" Sarutobi asked Zabuza and Haku.

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other for a few quick moments. "Nah, we don't really have anything better to do except dodge Oni-nin on a regular basis, so we'll stay. We'll renegotiate after we've found Suigetsu."

"His former apprentice," Naruto clarified.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at that. 'So that's why they came...' he thought.

"Just one more thing then," said Sarutobi, "Since you, Zabuza, are well known and your reputation proceeds you, I will award you the rank of Jounin, as anything less would be an insult of your skills. However, you have a ninety day probationary period where you will, under no circumstances, not be allowed outside the village unless directly given permission by me and me alone. Now then, what are Haku and Naruto's skill levels."

"I didn't see Haku fight too much, but Naru-chan defeated her when we first encountered both him and them," said Anko.

"She's not quite as fast as Sasuke under normal conditions, however, with the use of her Kekkei Genkai, which allows her to manipulate and create ice, she can form mirrors that she can travel through, making her speed rival some of our mid to low level Jounin," critiqued Kakashi, "Her taijutsu is in top form, but could use some work, and she seems to specialize in Senbon."

"She can put someone in a near death state from several yards away by piercing the pressure points in the neck," added Zabuza, "Which is what we had planned to do if you got the upper hand, before Blondie stepped in."

"Impressive," muttered Kakashi, "Even some of our best Oni-nin can't do that..."

"She also is very good at healing and would probablly be more suited as a med-nin," Zabuza informed them. "She had us both at one hundred percent in no time to face you guys again."

"Very well, Haku, you will be awarded the rank of Chuunin with eligibility for the Jounin Exams in two years time," said Sarutobi, "Now what of Naruto's skills?"

"As he told you early, he has a strong affinity for wind and can already manipulate it at will, channeling it through his claws like Asuma does his trench knives," said Kakashi.

"Claws?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto held up his fists and out popped six claws, three per hand. Sarutobi jumped in surprise.

"He has strong Taijutsu skills, and is proficient in Orochimaru's Hebiken, Gai's Goken, the Uchiha Sekkendou and the Hyuuga Jyuuken," said Kakashi, "According to him, anyways. That I witnessed, he was more than proficient in both the Hebiken and the Jyuuken, so I don't he was lying about the other two."

"I only know the forms and some of the techniques of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga fighting styles," said Naruto, "I can't use them fully because I don't have either the Sharingan or the Byakugan."

"He has heightened reflexes and senses, and accelerated healing factor, a high tolerance for pain and is as good as me, if not better, in stealth and assassination," said Anko, "Since he was designed for assassination, one of Orochimaru's scientists by the name of Gero input memory enhancers directly into Naru-chan's brain, making it easier to learn an opponents strengths and weaknesses and to identify them. He's practically a living Bingo Book."

"It only gets better the more I draw on Kyuubi's Youki," said Naruto.

"Are there any limits to your healing factor, Naruto-san?" asked Tenzou.

"A couple. It heals most any damage that I would take in moments, but it will stop for a few hours if it gets overloaded," said Naruto, "I was killed by Itachi when we fled Akatsuki... Most of by body was badly burned or vaporized by a Uchiha Katon jutsu called Amaterasu. A few hours later my healing factor kicked in and healed me completely. I am immune to most poisons and the ones I'm not, they only slow me down until I get used to them. Sasori is the only one we have to worry about as far as that goes. A downside is I can't get drunk no matter how much I drink." Naruto and the others chuckled at that before Naruto became serious.

"There is one thing though that can do permanent damage..." said Naruto, "Hebi-teme has a few rare weapons, from who knows when, that could kill me. Even his own sword, the Tsurugi no Kusanagi, which is laced with a strong poison, can't do that sort of damage to me."

"You mentioned it before... What is it?" asked Anko.

"Adamantium. It slows down my healing factor almost completely. A small scratch with a kunai made out of it will take hours to heal," said Naruto, "The metal is indestructible and not even Amaterasu burns hot enough to damage the weapons. He has a katana, called Muramasa, a whip, two sets of shackles, a full set of throwing knives and a pair of sai made out of it."

"Is he able to produce more of this substance?" asked Sandaime.

"No, what he has, we found," Naruto assured him.

Sarutobi nodded and then said, "In light of that information, Naruto, you shall be awarded the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin, with eligibility for the Jounin Exams in one years time and a free pass to leave the village, as long as you inform myself or whomever is the current Hokage. Now, I want a full report on my desk about everything that happened in Wave, Anko, Kakashi, by tomorrow morning. And Haku, Naruto... I have your first mission, I need you two to help out with the Chuunin Exams."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon?" asked Anko.

"They won't be proctors, they'll be undercover Genin," said Sarutobi, "With Orochimaru having possible ties to Oto, I can't risk the chance of not taking the necessary precautions to make sure he doesn't interfere in the exam. So I want you two to report to training ground nineteen to Toriyama Akira and his student Funaki in about a week and a half. One of his students was gravely injured and the other went on a training trip for the next three months with his uncle because they didn't think the team would be able to participate in the exams."

"We shall do our best, Hokage-sama," said the silent Haku.

"Don't sweat it ojii-san," said Naruto, "Leave everything to us. I'm going to need a disguise and I'm going to have to see the dossiers of each participant of the exam."

"Done," said Sarutobi, "Now, I'll have Anko take Naruto and Haku to get outfitted with some weapons. Zabuza, you shall find an apartment for you and Haku to live, as I am sure Anko would wish Naruto to stay with her for the time being. Kakashi, you are to act as Zabuza's escort for the time being."

"I'll re-apply the genjutsu," said Anko. A once again, black haired, black eyed, whiskerless Naruto left the office with Haku and Anko to a nearby weapons shop.

* * *

Anko was over looking a new set of kunai, and Haku was idly examining some of the other wares in the shop as Naruto made his way through the store, until he came upon a familiar looking katana.

He lifted it off of the rack, and held it. He then twirled it around and slightly unsheathed it to examine it. 'I-Impossible...' thought Naruto to himself. The blade was incredibly light weight and frail looking to be used in combat, yet it wasn't decorated enough to be used for ceremonial purposes.

"Not too many people interested in that blade," said a voice from behind him. Naruto turned to face a girl slightly taller and older than himself with her hair in a double bun.

"How did you find a blade like this?" he asked.

She scoffed a bit, "It's too light and flimsy to be used in combat, and not really fancy enough to be used in most formal ceremonies, it's almost worthless."

"This is worth a lot to the right people," said Naruto.

"What do you mean Otouto?" asked Anko who had came over with Haku and a man Naruto assumed was the proprietor.

"Hand me a kunai," said Naruto. She tossed him one, "Now watch."

He then lifted up the sleeve of his jacket and made a deep incision in his own arm.

"What the hell are you doing!?" shouted the girl, the man's eyes widened in surprise though.

"Tenten, take a look," he said.

"Tou-san?" she asked, before she looked at Naruto's arm. It had completely healed, without a scar.

"If I'm right, I'm taking this blade," said Naruto to the man, with a stern glance. He unsheathed the blade and examined it. 'Masamune...' he read the inscription. He barely let the edge of the blade touch his arm, but the blade was sharp enough to slice it open. "As I thought..."

Anko's eyes widened when she saw the slight cut wasn't healing.

"Adamantium," he said to her, "Where did you get this blade?" he asked glaring at the man.

"Tou-san, what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"I only know of one other person with weapons made out of the same stuff this one is, bub," said Naruto threateningly, "And believe me, you do not want to be messin' around with him."

"Naru-chan... Kotarou is a loyal Konoha citizen," said Anko, "And has no dealings with... _Him_... I wouldn't take you just anywhere, he helped me when no others would. You can trust him."

Naruto seemed to visibly relax, though not entirely.

"We're takin' the sword with us," he said with no room to object otherwise.

"Gomen... Kotarou, some bad memories were stirred up for my otouto..." she apologized.

"Don't sweat it," said Kotarou, "Let him know he's still welcome back here anytime."

"Arigato," said Anko as she paid for the supplies Naruto and Haku had chosen.

"Tou-san, what was all that about?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure, but whoever that kid is, he can't be too bad. I've never seen Anko so open to anyone since she was a little girl, a Genin much like yourself," he said, "His past associations, however, are troubling."

"Tou-san?" she asked.

"That is not something I should tell you. It's not my place," he said returning to his work, leaving Tenten to ponder the mystery that was the ebony haired boy with the short temper and the amazingly fast healing rate.

* * *

A week later, Naruto had gone through most of the dossiers of the participants, starting with the Oto team, a particular Suna team who had a member who had never been injured, and what was considered to be Konoha's strongest team.

Of the Oto team, the only genin he recognized by face was Zaku, as he had been there when the boy had the tubes to force ultrasonic waves out of his body. However, Dosu, he recognized by his arm device. The boy's face was heavily damaged, and thus wrapped underneath a rather large amount of bandages. Naruto had been the cause of the boy's facial damage because the boy talked like he was superior to him. Kin was an unknown, but was listed as a genjutsu type. She was also cute, he noted.

Second, the Suna team. They were placed under Suna's number one Jounin, a guy named Baki who was said to be a master of wind and kept half of his face covered at all times. Another oddity about the team, Naruto noted, was the fact that all three of its members were children of the Yondaime Kazekage.

'Weird... He must not be too worried about his entire team dying all at once...' thought Naruto with a frown. 'Kankuro, a prodigy in using Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)... Not much of a threat to me, Sasori was at a level this kid will never reach. Temari... Wind manipulator, uses a battle fan, has the Itachi contract... Impressive, why is she still a Genin, she should have been a Chuunin a while ago... She looks as deadly as she is beautiful...'

He paused when he came to the last member of their team. 'Gaara... Psychotic, never sleeps, natural manipulation of Sand. Has only done 'B'-Ranked missions and one 'A'-Ranked and come back from every single one without a single scratch... Impossible. I can see the 'A'-Rank because there was only one, but that many 'B'-Ranks... There is just no way, what are you Sabaku no Gaara?'

Then he had come to the Konoha's strongest team, Team Gai consisting of Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. 'The weapons girl... Convenient to live at a weapons shop when you're a budding kunoichi. More plain looking than the Suna girl, but still quite a looker. Would probablly use weapon based jutsu. Neji, a Branch Family Hyuuga, expect basic forms of Jyuuken and some intermediate ones. Listed as a prodigy, hmm, maybe some advance ones too but doubtful. Raw talent only goes so far... Rock Lee... Are he and Gai father and son? And what are those...' Naruto shuddered, "There is no way those things aren't alive..."

Naruto went back to reading, 'Taijustu specialist, all the rest of his skills are pathetic, and with as much as his taijustu has come up since he's graduated, he's already pretty specialized. He'll be a great shinobi, but won't make it passed Tokubetsu Jounin.'

He then heard someone approaching, taking a quick glance over his shoulder he was Haku wearing a light blue kimono similar to the pink one she had worn when he met her. 'My life may have been hell up to this point, but at least Kami had the decency to make the view good.'

Haku blushed as Naruto looked her over. "So, what is it?"

"H-Hokage-sama wants u-us to report to his office so we can meet 'our sensei' and give you your new uniform for the exam," she told him, the blush still lightly coloring her face.

Making the hand seal Naruto shouted, "Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)!" Once again he adopted his black haired, black eyed alter ego and the two made their way to the Sandaime's office.

* * *

"Ah, I was expecting you two," said Sarutobi. "I had this made for you, to you specifications."

"So it partially blocks out low and high frequency sound waves?" asked Naruto, Sarutobi nodded. Naruto opened the box, "W-What the hell!? You want me to wear this?"

He held up a maroon and dark yellow outfit. The boots were maroon and black and attached to the outfit was a mask that was dark yellow and black, with maroon gloves (1).

"Would you have preferred an orange jumpsuit?" asked Sandaime, who was going through some paperwork, only half paying attention.

Naruto and Haku exchanged a quick look, one that said Naruto had no problem with wearing an orange jumpsuit. Haku giggled and his unvoiced answer. (2)

"Anyway, your Jounin-sensei is going to be here in a few moments with your third teammate, so it's best if you changed Naruto," said Sarutobi.

"Alright," Naruto replied as he started to strip.

"Naruto..." said Sandaime.

"What?" he asked.

"I think it would be best if you changed in the other room," Sarutobi suggested, "For the sake of modesty."

Naruto then looked at Haku, whom Sarutobi had quickly glanced at. Naruto rolled his eyes, as Haku had turned around and was blushing furiously.

"Fine," said Naruto.

Naruto came back out a few moments later, wearing the maroon and yellow suit. His hitai-ite was secured around his waist, though Naruto had changed the design a bit. Through the leaf was an 'X'. He also wore the new trenchcoat he got in Wave over the whole ensemble so he wouldn't have to worry about covering up the brand given to him by Orochimaru and his followers, identifying him as a Weapon. He had also strapped the Masamune to his back.

"You know Ojii-san, this thing fits pretty good," he said walking out. He saw two other people in the room. One looked to be a little older than himself, probablly about Haku's age, with mid-length black hair and wore a blue sleeveless shirt, wrist bands and blue and white striped shorts. The other was significantly older and wore the typical Jounin attire, had short black hair and glasses.

"As you have just met Haku-chan," Sarutobi announced, "I'd like to introduce you to the fourth member of your team. "The Wolverine."

"Wolverine, I'd like to introduce you to your team. You know Haku, of course, but these two are Funaki and your Jounin-sensei, Toriyama Akira," Sarutobi introduced them.

"What kind of a name is 'Wolverine'?" asked Funaki.

"One that will be well known, bub," said Naruto. "What kind of parents name their kid 'Funaki'?"

"It's a better name than yours, and... What are you wearing?" asked Funaki in a disgusted tone.

Naruto snorted, "Like you're one to talk."

"Now, now gentlemen..." Akira intervened. "We have a lot of work to do to get ready for the Chuunin Exams. Now Hokage-sama assures me that individually, both of you are ready for the exams. As is Funaki. However, we have to build up team dynamic."

"Very true," agreed Sarutobi, "So I am going to give you a mission, and no, it will not be a 'D'-Ranked mission." When he said this, he looked directly over at Naruto, whom he'd known would object after finding out what they were from Anko half a week prior. "It's a very generic mission type. Bandits have been regularly raiding the nearby Mushiyori Village. 'C'-Ranked, though with all the missing nin out there, it is possible it may bump up to a 'B'-Rank, but we suspect nothing higher than that."

Naruto snorted, "Piece of cake. They won't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

****_A/N: That's it for Chapter 4. It was difficult writing, but I think I did a pretty good job. Let me know what you all think of it so far._

_The Chapter was mostly a filler, and the Chuunin Exams will be getting underway in the next chapter._

_(1) Think Wolverine's original outfit when he first debuted in Marvel Comics._

_(2) I got the idea for Naruto liking his original manga/anime attire more than his current attire from X-Men: The Movie, where Wolverine asked Cyclops, "You actually go out in public in these things?" to which Cyclops replied, "Would you prefer yellow spandex?" The unvoiced answer was the look Jean and Wolverine shared as the jet took off._

At the end of every chapter from here on, there will be between 1 and 3 character profiles. One for each major Character in this fic. To start, we have Naruto, Haku and Anko.

* * *

**Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

**Known Aliases:** Weapon-X, Kyuubi Gaki, Naru-chan, Naru-kun, Wolverine, Shikyo no Kishu

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure, formerly Otogakure, Mokushiroku no Yonkishu

**Rank:** Undercover Genin, Tokubetsu Jounin

**Special Abilities:** Heightened Reflexes, Heightened Senses, Unbreakable Bones, Six claws (three per hand), Accelerated Healing Factor, Jinchuuriki, Living Bingo Book

**Specialties:** Assassination, Silent Killing, Tracking, Stealth, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuuton, Hebi and Doku jutsu.

**Bijuu Status:** Sealed, Partially Merged.

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind

* * *

**Name:** Haku

**Aliases:** Hyou Otome

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure, formerly Gatou Corporation

**Rank:** Undercover Genin, Chuunin

**Special Abilities:** Hyouton Kekkei Genkai

**Specialties:** Hyouton and Suiton Jutsu, Medical and poisonous Herbs and balms, Senbon Needles, Pressure Points

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Wind, and Ice

* * *

**Name:** Mitarashi Anko

**Aliases:** Hebi-Bitch, Anko-nee-chan, Anko-chan

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure, Formerly Orochimaru

**Rank:** Tokubetsu Jounin

**Special Abilities:** Hebi Contract

**Specialties:** Assassination, Hebi and Doku Jutsu, Tracking, Stealth, Kunai

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth


	5. Forest of Naruto, Wolverine's Revenge, O

_A/N: Here it is folks, Chapter 5 of Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's going to be one hell of a slobber knocker!_

_Pro-Wrestling Expressions aside, there is plenty of action in this chapter. And many people will get beaten like government mules and sent away like scolded dogs with a case of the liver tail. LOL._

_Now to answer some reviews to clear some things up for you guys._

**Ro'**_ Sorry, but I don't think the Dragon Ball/DBZ Manga will make it to the Narutoverse to rival Icha Icha. It's a nice thought though._

**rasengan86**_ Naruto will wear multiple versions of Wolverine's costumes. The original yellow/maroon, the yellow/blue from the 1990's cartoon (he also wore this when he first joined the X-Men), and even the current version of the Yellow/blue one he wears, as well as the black/orange one from X-Men Evolution._

**darthme1011**_ That would be telling._

**captain deoxys**_ The characters will look and act like their counterparts, but their histories together will be altered to fit the Narutoverse. You'll just have to wait and see._

**Narutomaniac**_ I thought I already answered this, but I guess I didn't. I know I posted this up on my forums page, though not as many people visit there as I'd like. No, Naruto does not have adamantium on his bones. They are merely extremely hard and nearly unbreakable._

**anonymous does not forgive**_ The Weapons and Experiments of Orochimaru will be pulled from various sources. I do not know just yet how many more I will use, but I will do my best to not overload the story with characters as I want this fic to be mainly Narutocentric with few deviations. Not all characters will have an active role at any given time, though some story arcs will have more than others._

**Blasto Fantasto**_ Yes, Weapon-VII is Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII. Yes he will make an appearance as, while the fic is mainly Narutocentric, the main focus of the fic is the Weapons of Orochimaru and how far one's ambition can go._

**xXChristineXx**_ A Tokubetsu Jounin (Special Jounin) is the rank between Chuunin and Jounin. They are too skilled and powerful to be Chuunin, but not quite ready to be Jounin yet. The reason for this is because they are heavily specialized in a certain area while merely average or just above average in other areas. In Naruto's case, he's specialized in Assassination, Tracking and Stealth._

_Now, before the rest of the story, I have a little plot bunny that sprouted up as the result of a particular review. I was begged not to write this. So as a concession I wrote it anyway, but it will be and shall forever remain a simple Omake with absolutely no bearing on the storyline what-so-ever._

_Do enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**UE: Weapon-'X' Omake #1**

"**Learning the Turtle Destruction Wave" Omake**

**Dedicated to: **Brother Bludgeon

"Wolverine-kun, you are certainly a talented shinobi," commented Toriyama-sensei, "But you are lacking in a certain area. Until that is rectified, you can't be 'the best at what you do' whatever that is."

Wolverine snorted, "And exactly what are YOU going to teach ME to rectify this problem."

Akira chuckled, "I am sooooo glad you asked."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"As I said before, you are a skilled Shinobi," Akira reaffirmed, "However, you lack long range attacks. Everything I have seen from you so far has been short to mid range. Your longest ranged attack is probablly about ten feet tops."

"It's worked out for me so far, bub," commented Naruto.

"Ah, but you will not always be with your team, as you well know," said Akira, "So you can't rely on shinobi like Haku to cover you from long distances."

"So what sort of jutsu do you have that will help?" asked Wolverine. "And you do know that because of my... Bloodline... I can't use Katon jutsu right?"

"Sandaime-sama made me well aware of that fact," said Akira before he chuckled lightly, "Imagine, a Konoha-nin, who lives in the heart of FIRE Country, unable to use FIRE in jutsu..."

"Laugh it up Yongan-sensei (Four Eyes-sensei)," said Wolverine threateningly, his claws popping out of his hand, "I'm sure you want to keep the ability to reproduce naturally right?"

Akira paled and coughed, "Alright... Moving on..."

"Thought so," said Wolverine, not retracting his claws.

"As I was saying, the jutsu I have in mind for you is a perfect supplement to your impressive arsenal," lectured Akira. "It is pure chakra manipulation, no elemental properties in this jutsu."

"Like the Yondaime's Rasengan," stated Naruto.

"Precisely," agreed Toriyama-sensei. "And because of your freakishly high stamina and chakra capacity, it's perfect for you. In fact, I have little doubt you could surpass me in its usage."

"Then let's see this jutsu," said Wolverine.

"It is called the Kamehameha," said Akira, "And it's done like so... First, you put your hands at your side like this..."

"Ka."

"Me."

"Ha."

"Me."

Naruto watched in fascination as a ball of pure white energy formed between Akira's hands.

"HA!" shouted Akira thrusting his hands forward. The beam shot well over 50 feet and struck a boulder, decimating it.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "You've got my attention."

"Of course I do," said Akira, "We are men. We love things that make other things go boom."

And now, for the rest of the story...

* * *

**Chapter Five:** The Forest of Naruto, Wolverine's Revenge, Orochimaru's Triumph!

* * *

Three people stood in Training Ground 44, Konoha's Forest of Death. They were the 'Genin' of Team Akira. 

The 'C'-Ranked mission Sarutobi had sent them out on, was as Naruto had put it, 'A piece of cake'.

So was the first exam, though Naruto had to hand it to Morino Ibiki, there was a moment or two where the scarred man even had him intimidated.

In between the first exam and the 'C'-Rank mission, Naruto had even collected some more intelligence on some of the Genin.

First, was Rock Lee. The kid, despite his lack of fashion sense and the life forms growing over his eyes, was nothing short of amazing. Upon further investigation, Naruto found out that the boy could not use chakra as the result of a birth defect in his chakra coils. Thus the non-existent Nin and Genjutsu skills. Still, the Genin's Taijutsu had to have been High Chuunin at minimum, though Naruto was leaning towards mid-Jounin, after watching Lee open the Hachimon (Eight Gates). The boy had effortlessly opened the Kaimon (Open Gate), so Naruto was sure he'd be able to get up to the Seimon (Life Gate) to preform the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus).

Second, was Sabaku no Temari. She looked much better in person, and had every bit of confidence in her abilities. Another plus was that she was also interested in him. The ole Naruto charm at it's best. Naruto almost laughed at the thought. People with wind affinities were EXTREMELY rare in Konoha and for someone to be able to use it in the manner he had against her brother, Kankuro, was definitely someone worth watching.

"_Now, I'm going to show you how I treat gaki's who don't know how to watch where they're going!" said Kankuro as he went to hit the kid he was holding up in the air. Suddenly he felt something grip his arm._

"_I don't think so, bub," said Naruto in a threatening manner. He was wearing the same attire he had worn when he met Akira and Funaki in Sarutobi's office. "Put him down and scram, before you make me angry."_

"_Like a runt like you can take me!" scoffed Kankuro, dropping the boy._

"_Arigato," said the boy thankfully, only to be hit in the head by Naruto. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that for?!" he shouted._

"_Because, you're an annoying gaki! Now scram, before I let him beat you up!" said Naruto._

"_I'm the Hokage's grandson!" the boy shouted._

"_I could care less if you were Ojii-san's grandmother, if you don't beat it, I'll hand you back to him personally and help him beat you up!" Naruto replied. "Now, scram!"_

_The boy ran a short distance away to watch the confrontation._

"_Now that the kid is out of the way, I'll really get to do some damage," said Kankuro, pulling the bandaged package off of his back._

"_Kankuro... We didn't come to Konoha to cause trouble..." said Temari somewhat apprehensively._

"_Relax, he's not around, so we have nothing to worry about," said Kankuro reassuringly._

"_Except you forgot one thing, bub," said Naruto, pointing his thumb to his chest, "Me."_

_Naruto took the Hebiken stance, while Kankuro stood with the package ready to be unraveled._

_Before Kankuro could move, Naruto cocked his fist back and punched forward. Kankuro laughed at Naruto's feint as they were still several feet away from each other. That is, until a gust of wind slammed into him and knocked him into a wall. He dropped the package he was going to use on Naruto. Naruto the drew a kunai and held it to the package as Kankuro stood up._

"_Give up, or do you think you can move that thing fast enough to stop me from killing you," said Naruto._

_Temari's eyes widened in realization that the kid with the strange clothes not only beat Kankuro, but worked out that the one he was fighting was only a mere puppet._

_The boy began to cut the wrappings off of her elder, younger brother._

'_Kuso...' thought Kankuro, 'At least I won't fight him during the exam... This guy is way to advanced to be a Genin...'_

'_A fuuton user, here in Konoha. Rare, VERY rare,' thought Temari, 'And he can manipulate it quite well WITHOUT a fan. VERY impressive...'_

_Naruto caught Temari looking him over with a speculative look. He winked at her and she blushed in return._

_The moment was ruined by another interloper._

"_Kankuro, you are a fool," said a menacing, monotone voice._

"_G-Gaara... I-I can e-ex-explain!" Kankuro stuttered._

"_Shut up, or I'll kill you!" Gaara ordered._

_Gaara was hanging upside down from a tree branch and used the Suna Shunshin (Sand Body Flicker) to teleport between Kankuro and Temari and Naruto._

"_Was is your name?" Gaara demanded._

_Time stood still as lifeless teal eyes met azure slitted ones._

"_It's rude to not introduce yourself when asking for someone's name," retorted Naruto._

"_Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara replied evenly._

"_Wolverine," answered Naruto automatically._

"_Will you be participating in the exams?" asked Gaara._

"_Of course," said Naruto confidently._

"_It will be then, that I WILL kill you," Gaara declared._

"_Bring it, bub," said Naruto, "Because you ain't fought anyone like me yet."_

_The trio began to walk away when Naruto thought of something. "H-Hey wait!" he shouted. They all turned back towards him. "I didn't get your name."_

_Though having read each of their profiles, he knew who each of them were._

"_Kankuro," the puppeteer replied._

"_Yeah, that's nice, but I'm not interested in weaklings or guys," said Naruto, "I was talking about the Sabaku Bara (Desert Rose) over there."_

_For the second time that day, Temari found herself blushing again, "T-Temari..." she said softly._

_Kankuro looked at her wide-eyed and then toward Naruto who smirked at him. "C'mon let's get going, we need to check into the hotel, we're late enough as is." Kankuro barked out, dragging Temari by the arm as he left._

Naruto also reviewed over the Rookie Files once he heard that all nine of them were going to be participating in the exam.

Team 7 he had known the most about, as he had actually watched them train. He hadn't been overly impressed by Uchiha Sasuke and felt that many of the academy instructors had overstated the 'last' Uchiha's abilities some. However, he was skilled, there was no doubt about it. Naruto was sure it wouldn't take Sasuke long to reach Haku's level with the power his doujutsu granted him. Of all of the current participants, Naruto felt that Sasuke was a kindred spirit, as their goals were frighteningly similar and their motivations the same.

However, Sasuke's sights were set much higher than Naruto's. As powerful and skilled as Orochimaru was, he was NOT Uchiha Itachi, that was certain. Naruto knew that only Kakashi, Maito Gai, the Hokage and himself were the only four presently in Konoha who could effectively match up against the former ANBU Captain. Even then, Naruto figured that of the four of them, only Gai would be able to pull a victory. After all, Taijutsu was the Sharingan's worst enemy and it was something Gai excelled at.

In Kiba, Naruto saw many similarities between his younger self, before Anko had seemingly abandoned him, and the Inu-baka. Confident, self assured, and very skilled. However, the boy was too brash and overly cocky, much like Naruto was when he had faced Kimmimaro for the very first time in Water Country. With his senses, he would make a great apprentice for Naruto and Naruto could easily cure Kiba of his overconfidence in about a weeks time, maybe two if the boy was overly thick headed. However, Kiba just didn't have what it took to be an assassin. Of course neither had Naruto at first, but Naruto wouldn't wish the things he went through on another person. Ever.

As Tenshi-hime had said, she was the very bottom of her class. Why, he could only imagine. From what Naruto had seen of the girl's skills, they were actually very good. Either the others were incredibly skilled (which was doubtful as Sasuke had been ranked number one), or she had been holding back considerably (though with her confidence issues, the girl may not have realized it). Naruto assessed the latter was the most likely. The girl had inner demons of her own she refused to face, if the way she had broken down that day when they were training was any indication. Only when she faced them, would she become the considerable fighting force he saw her as.

Of the remaining Rookies, only Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino gave him reason to pause. Both Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma had commented on Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino as being silly fangirls, who had lots of potential, but wasted their time on frivolous things. Meaning at present time they were both as harmless as a little puppy.

Naruto shook his head, 'No... Akamaru is far more dangerous than either of them...'

Sakura was listed as a genjutsu type. She had the best chakra control of her class, but also the smallest chakra reserves. She also had the best academic scores but some of the most pitiful physical skills. Kurenai had noted that once she started taking training more seriously, she would be a perfect candidate to become either a Genjutsu Specialist, or even Master, or perhaps even a med-nin who could eventually grow to rival Tsunade in skill. The potential to do great things was there, but there was little drive behind it.

Ino was much the same as Sakura, though her academics were merely above average and her physical skills were average. Asuma recommended that in time Ino, with help of her familial Ninjutsu, could eventually take over for Morino Ibiki in the Torture and Interrogation Department. Somehow, Naruto just couldn't see the pretty blonde torturing people, but Asuma knew his student better than Naruto did, so he'd have to take the older man's word for it... For now...

The two that had interested him was Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. With Shikamaru, Asuma and many others had commented that the boy was the laziest graduate to ever come out of the academy, since the boy's own father. He was on a team with two childhood friends, all of whose father's had been teamed together as well.

Though Ino was the official mouthpiece and leader of Squad 10, the true leader was the Nara Gaki. From everything Naruto observed, the kid was a genius. Not in the same sense that was often used to describe shinobi like Hyuuga Neji or Uchiha Sasuke, or even Orochimaru, the Sandaime or Kakashi, but a true genius. The kid was a master of strategy and tactics thinking at least nine steps ahead of his opponent. Others who were great at it, i.e. The Aburame, Tenten, Sabaku Bara, and Sarutobi Asuma paled in comparison.

His only drawback was his lack of motivation. The boy would make a perfect Chuunin, but Naruto highly doubted he would progress any further than that.

Aburame Shino was a bit of an enigma. He was silent and very conservative. The boy was always impassive, thinking things through clearly and logically. He also utilizes a bug called a Kikaichu that could literally eat chakra. The insects and the Aburame Clan had long ago signed a contract between them forming a symbiotic relationship between the two. The average Aburame would usually have two or three colonies nesting within their bodies for use of their type of Familial Ninjutsu, though in a sense it was more of a Kekkei Genkai as only those of Aburame Blood could actually use Aburame Ninjutsu. The most powerful of the Aburame housed four, and in very rare instances, five. One was said to have six, but that was a feat that none had ever achieved since that time, provided that legend was actually true.

Shino already had two full colonies integrated into his body and part of a third one. The boy was incredible and his tactician and strategist skills were second only to Shikamaru in his class. Kurenai had also pointed out that Shino seemed to be constantly holding back and probablly has been for a long time, meaning all observations of his skills were heavily understated. It was likely Shino's skills rivaled Sasuke's.

Naruto believed it too, as Shino had been the only one to detect him as he watched them all train. Even Kurenai had failed to detect him, though Naruto attributed that to both her being a green Jounin and her primary focus had been on her pupils, whom she strived to see succeed above all else.

That brought Naruto's thoughts to the remaining Rookie Genin, Akimichi Chouji of Team 10 and Michinuku Taka of Team 8.

First, was Akimichi Chouji. The boy didn't seem to have a lot of talent at first glance, but the boy had tons of potential. His Taijutsu was among the best in his class, and supplemented nicely by the Akimichi Clan Taijutsu Style. The Akimichi Jutsus were more like the Aburame Jutsus than either of the Nara or Yamanaka Jutsus because you had to have been born into the family to use them. He was also fiercely loyal to his teammates and always followed Shikamaru's lead on everything, while Shikamaru went along with whatever Ino said just because it was 'less troublesome' that way.

With more training and experience the boy would be a fine Jounin like his own father. The only current weaknesses for the Akimichi Gaki came from his size. His was powerful for sure, easily the strongest, physically, of most all of the current Genin and stronger than some Chuunin too. However, Chouji couldn't use his size to his advantage as Naruto had observed his father, Chouza, do while the two were training together. So while he was among the biggest and strongest, he was also among the slowest, and often times it showed to, though he was progressively getting better.

The Michinuku Clan was a strange one. They relied mostly on a Taijutsu not native to Konoha at all. It relied on quick strikes and high flying attacks. It was a native style to Kumogakure and one had to have either a wind or lightning affinity to use it. Naruto was impressed with the overall style, as anyone else who was not himself would have irreparably damaged their bodies trying to supplement them with elemental chakra. While the clan couldn't enforce their bodies with elemental chakra as much as Naruto could, it was still enough to give them an edge over their adversaries, even ones who could enhance their bodies with regular chakra.

While it was a great style to use against Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Specialists, it made them susceptible to those possessing the doujutsus of Konoha, namely the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

A well placed Jyuuken strike could disrupt the chakra flow through the body. This is especially bad for members of the Michinuku Clan as they enforce their bodies with elemental chakra, thus the damage done by a Jyuuken strike is amplified. Of course, it works both ways for both the attacker and the defender, as the elemental chakra will cause the chakra in the Jyuuken strike to backlash back into the attacking Hyuuga. A powerful enough strike could possibly maim and even kill the Michinuku while permanently disabling the Hyuuga.

As for the Sharingan, someone like Rock Lee is a Uchiha's worst nightmare, as his lack of chakra is a strength not a handicap like one would believe. It is also the same reason why Taijustu Specialists are the worst possible match up for those who possess and rely on the Sharingan.

The Sharingan reads movements in the body by watching the chakra flow. It observes, memorizes and predicts movements of the body by how the chakra flows. This is how a Uchiha can copy Ninjutsu and Genjutsu with little problem and, to an extent, Taijutsu as well. Because normal Taijutsu styles require little chakra, it's harder for the Sharingan to read an opponents movements.

For all the power and ability the Sharingan can grant, it still has major flaws. No matter what is copied, the Uchiha copying the Jutsu can only use what his or her body is ready for. Which is why the Sharingan users can not copy sealless jutsu such as the Rasengan and most Taijutsu moves. In truthfulness, they can copy the jutsus, but they have to have the necessary ability to do so, or else they would end up hurting themselves more than helping. The same circumstances also apply to advanced Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that use a lot of chakra.

A member of the Uchiha Clan possessing the Sharingan is the worst possible match up for the members of the Michinuku Clan, as they rely on elemental chakra to enhance their bodies for the Taijutsu style. However, while the Uchiha could copy the style down perfectly, without the elemental chakra manipulation training to go with it, it's useless. But, while a Uchiha can not use the style, they can counter it easier than other styles.

Taka wasn't overly skilled as a shinobi. About average in all areas, and scored towards the middle of his class, though his Taijustu was above average, but still ranked below Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba. However, the boy had a fairly strong affinity for Lightning, with a weak one for Wind that had recently been awakened.

That in itself was impressive, as most high Chuunins and Tokubetsu Jounins only had one affinity, though the majority of Jounins had at least two. Kakashi has three and Sarutobi was said to have an affinity for the five basic elements: Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind.

Though it was rare and difficult to do, it was also possible to mix two basic elemental chakra types together to form a new element. Most people who can do this usually have a Kekkei Genkai that allows it to be so, like Hyou Otome who could mix Wind and Water to form Ice, and Tenzou who could mix Earth and Water to create Wood. That type of elemental manipulation does not require a Kekkei Genkai, as those from the small village of Hyougakure no Sato (Village of the Hidden Ice) could manipulate Ice Chakra. The main difference between them and Haku, however, was the fact that their Jutsu required preexisting Ice to be able to use their Jutsu, while Haku could create Ice at will from the moisture in the air.

Other than Taka, only one other person in their age group had a possible elemental affinity and that's the Uchiha, who possibly has a decently strong one for fire. Of course, on the off chance that fire was not Broody-chan's primary affinity, Naruto may have underestimated him a bit. Not that it matters, even charred flesh regenerates.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he caught a familiar scent.

"Damn... I hoped I was wrong..." said Naruto.

"What is it Wolverine?" asked Funaki.

"We're not going back to the tower," Naruto told his teammates.

"Wha- Why not?" asked Funaki.

Haku was looking nervously at Naruto. "Because our mission supercedes the exam."

Funaki looked strangely at Haku, "What mission?"

"Our 'B' possible'A' Rank Mission that was just bumped up to 'S'-Class," said Naruto. Funaki remained puzzled. "As a Genin, you didn't need to know."

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Funaki.

"Hyou Otome and I are preventive measures in this exam," said Naruto, "She's already a Chuunin and I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin."

"But you're younger than me," said Funaki frowning.

"Uchiha Itachi was in ANBU by the time he was my age and an ANBU Captain a year later," pointed out Naruto, "In the shinobi world you will always encounter someone who is both younger than you, but stronger than most of the Jounin in this village. Live with it."

Naruto unstrapped the Masamune off his back and took off his trenchcoat. Pulling a scroll from his belt, he unrolled it and sealed his jacket into the scroll before handing it to Haku. As he re-strapped the Masamune to his back he turned to Haku. "If I don't make it... Make sure my Aneue gets that..."

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked hesitantly. Funaki's eyes widened at the revelation of the name, but said nothing. The name didn't mean anything to him, but he knew it was important to be withheld from nearly everyone, including their own sensei, if he wasn't already in the loop.

'Just who are you Wolverine?' Funaki asked to himself.

"When the fighting starts, I want you both to fall back and take anyone else in the area with you," said Naruto, as he opened a pouch on his belt. He pulled out a small packet and took out a cigar and then proceeded to light it. He took a long drag out of it, "We're going to engage Orochimaru, 'S'-Class nuke-nin, and his personal guard, the Otoyon. All of them are normally at the equivalent of a high ranked Chuunin, meaning 'B'-Class, however, with their cursed seals... They are high 'A'-Rank at least, even by themselves."

Haku frowned, "I thought they were the Otogo."

"Kimmimaro isn't with them, which means either he's got something more important to do, or his sickness is getting worse," said Naruto, "Hope it's the second one. We don't need my Aniki dropping in on us."

"Aniki?" asked Funaki, Haku looked a bit confused as well.

"A long story, if we ever have time, and you get the clearance," said Naruto. "We've got to hurry, I don't know why they're here, but we have to stop 'em... I just hope Nee-Chan hurries with that search, because I'm not waitin' for her..."

Naruto charged after his former associates, hoping to find them in time.

* * *

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...' thought Anko frantically as she jumped from branch to branch. Naruto had gotten the familiar scent of Orochimaru when she was giving the briefing of the second exam. Had written her a note explaining the situation some twenty minutes later and then promptly left in search of their query as soon as the alarm had rung. 

In the meantime, she had sent every available Chuunin to search for the missing Kusa-nins Orochimaru and his ilk were impersonating. It was another hour before she herself could search. Another half hour turned up no results, she was about to give up and just head into the forest when a Chuunin told her to come quick. What she saw confirmed her suspicions.

After she confirmed her suspicions, she sent the Chuunin to summon the Hokage and the ANBU Black Ops with the specific message, 'There is a Snake hidden amongst the leaves'.

She only hoped she wasn't too late to join in the fun. At last, she and Naru-chan would have their revenge...

* * *

"KUSO!" cursed Naruto. "They've split up into three groups." 

"So now what?" asked Funaki.

"We ignore the Otoyon," said Naruto, "Orochimaru is our objective. Anyone in the exam they take out is merely collateral damage."

"But we have to stop them!" insisted Funaki.

"No, we don't," said Naruto sternly, "Even Hyou Otome would have difficulties taking one of them on her own, two, even with your help would likely take her out. You're a skilled Genin, but you're still just a Genin. Orochimaru is too close and I've waited too long for this."

Haku and Funaki glanced at each other, they had a feeling that this wouldn't end well.

Naruto growled.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Haku concernedly.

"Anko-nee-chan was right," said Naruto, "He's trailing after Tenshi-hime's team."

Funaki looked at Haku questioningly as Wolverine darted away at his grueling pace.

"Orochimaru is trailing after Kakashi-san's Team 7," explained Haku, "Tenshi-hime is his way of referring to Hinata-san."

"The Hyuuga Heiress?" Funaki asked.

Haku nodded as they too followed.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke both stood battered in the respective stances of their prestigious clans. 

"Ku, ku, ku..." chuckled Orochimaru, "Quite impressive, but not good enough."

"Where's Kiba?" demanded Sasuke.

"The Inuzuka? I can honestly say, I don't know. He was blown away in that attack," said Orochimaru smiling, "However, if he survived that, he's probablly being digested by one of my pets as we speak. He was of little consequence, a mere annoyance, for my true objective was you, Sasuke-kun."

"And what just what do you want from me?" demanded Sasuke.

"Th-The Sharingan..." stuttered Hinata, "H-He has a j-jutsu that allows him t-to bypass the same w-w-weakness that K-Kakashi-sensei has."

Orochimaru was surprised the girl had basic knowledge of his jutsu and his plans, he'd have to find the leak in his organization and silence them once he was done in Konoha.

"Correct, girl... Hmm... I could always use another Hyuuga in my ranks," said Orochimaru contemplatively.

Hinata paled.

"Unfortunately the other one was not fortunate enough to even be in the Main Family, let alone the Heiress..." said Orochimaru, "So her beautiful eyes, though powerful, were of little use to me due to the Caged Bird Seal... Though I wonder... I wonder what I could gain by combining the powers of both doujutsu..."

"As if we'd give into your schemes so easily?" asked Sasuke as he smirked.

"Resist... It will be a great way for me to judge your abilities," said Orochimaru.

"Bring it on," challenged Sasuke.

"Very well..." said Orochimaru covering his eye. "Let's see how well you match up..." He slowly pulled his hand down. "Against the power..." He pulled down his bottom eye lid, "Of one of the Legendary Three..." Instantly both Hinata and Sasuke were assaulted by various gruesome images of how their end would come.

Both sucked in deep breathes as they slumped to the ground. Hinata was heaving heavily, on the verge of hyperventilating. Sasuke was rooted where he was, unable to barely move an inch.

"Ku, Ku, Ku... I had hoped for more of an interesting challenge, though I suppose Konoha has gotten soft in my absence," said Orochimaru. "Where is that 'Will of Fire' Sarutobi-sensei speaks so highly of?"

'I... I can't move...' thought Sasuke, 'What was that? Genjutsu? It felt like sheer killing intent...'

"Yes... The power I could gain with not just the Sharingan, but the Byakugan as well is astounding..." said Orochimaru grinning, "How very fortunate for me..."

Sasuke began to reach for his kunai pouch.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Already you are beginning to resist... You are powerful..."

Hinata attempted to stand, but slumped back down to the ground. She had never felt so helpless since the incident. Once again she was caught and there was nothing she could do...

"You have vast potential, Sasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, "You are perfect for my plans."

"N-No..." said Hinata. "I... I w-won't let you..."

"Why do you resist? Why do you try to fight me when you can barely move?" asked Orochimaru confidently.

"B-Because... I-I... I w-won't let y-you do to us, wh-what you d-d-did to N-Naruto-kun..." stuttered Hinata.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. 'The Jinchuuriki... He's here!'

Sasuke was confused, as he knew nothing about Naruto's past, but he saw Orochimaru was currently preoccupied, 'Just... Just a little longer... Hinata...'

"Where?" demanded Orochimaru. "Where is he, where did you see him?"

Hinata struggled to stand again. She hated it, this feeling, being helpless- unable to do anything. She struggled, she fought, but she could not break free as she slumped to the ground again.

"Tell me where he is and I'll consider making you a Weapon after we're done experimenting on you and those beautiful eyes," said Orochimaru as he slowly approached the pair.

'Experiment? Is that how Naruto became so strong?' Sasuke asked himself. 'He said he was strong enough to fight HIM and yet, he still lost... Naruto was a nameless no body... How much stronger could he make me? At what price?'

"N-No..." stuttered Hinata as she forced herself to look up at Orochimaru.

"Foolish, helpless little girl..." said Orochimaru.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" asked Funaki as they surveyed the area. 

"Fuuton jutsu," answered Naruto.

"It must have been powerful, did he- Orochimaru- do this?" asked Haku.

"Kuso... He's already caught up with Ichigan's team," Naruto cursed as he sniffed around. "We have to split up..."

Haku and Funaki looked at Naruto confusedly.

"I can sense two powerful presences nearby. From the different scents left behind, Inu-baka got blown in that direction with a Hebi Summon, a big one too. You two will have to go save his ass," said Naruto. "Hebi-Teme went after Tenshi-hime and Broody-chan over in that direction. I'm going after them. Once you've got Inu-baka, come back and get Tenshi-hime and Broody-chan and get the hell out, because once you do, I'm going to quit holding back and go all out on Hebi-teme."

"Like on the bridge?" asked Haku.

"No... That was just me unleashing my rage. To beat Orochimaru I'll have to unleash my rage and my power," said Naruto. "Get going, Inu-baka won't have much time."

Naruto turned to jump in the direction Hinata, Sasuke and Orochimaru were.

"Wolverine," Funaki called out.

"What?"

"Good luck."

Naruto merely grunted and jumped away.

"Not very friendly... Is he?" asked Funaki to Haku.

"Sometimes..." she answered as the pair went off in Kiba's direction.

* * *

Orochimaru stood there smirking. 'So full of surprises.' 

He looked at his shoulder where Sasuke had thrown the kunai at him.

'I made the right choice...' thought Orochimaru as he pulled it out of his shoulder.

* * *

"Kuso... We have to get out of here..." said Sasuke as he pulled the kunai out of his leg. "He's far beyond our level." 

"S-Sasuke-kun... There is a l-large Hebi Summon h-headed our way... H-he's found us al-already..." said Hinata still not fully recovered.

'Kuso...' cursed Sasuke as he grabbed Hinata and got ready to leave.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan to save chakra as they jumped a few branches away.

However, they were confronted by a large Hebi Summon.

Sasuke shoved Hinata to the side to keep her out of the battle, and flipped backwards.

"Stay away!" Sasuke shouted in fear as he threw several shuriken at the summon as it lunged at him. The shuriken sliced through the summon and it fell to the ground dead.

"That wasn't very nice, Sasuke-kun..." said Orochimaru from above Sasuke. Orochimaru jumped off the branch he was standing and landed a kick to Sasuke's midsection, knocking him off the branch he was on.

Sasuke flipped in midair and landed safely on another nearby branch. They locked gazes and instantly Sasuke began to shake in fear as he drew a kunai from his pouch.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist when he noticed it shaking. 'Kuso... I have to pull myself together...'

Orochimaru looked as if he was about to charge Sasuke. Sasuke tensed, preparing for the assault when Orochimaru's head shot from his body. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood rooted in place, unable to react to the sudden unexpected attack.

"**OROCHIMARU**!" Orochimaru heard a shout. The Sannin tried to pull his head back and did so just barely in time. The trunk of the tree behind Sasuke exploded and Orochimaru felt something strike his face.

"Ah!" Orochimaru yelled out. His hands went to his face on reflex, when he looked at his hands he was blood, feeling the wound again he felt three slash marks. He looked at his attacker. His eyes widened. Before him stood the Konoha Genin in the yellow and maroon outfit, sans the trenchcoat. The sword was still strapped to his back, but now the 'X' Brand was clearly visible, as was the three protruding claws on his right hand.

* * *

Anko sensed Naruto's fury before she felt the spike in his chakra. 'Kuso... I have to hurry!' 

She picked up her pace as she made her way towards her former master and her otouto.

* * *

"'X', it has been some time hasn't it?" asked Orochimaru smiling. "I must admit, I did not expect to see you here, but getting you back will be an added bonus." 

"You'll have to kill me before I go back to you, willingly or otherwise," said Naruto as he pulled back his face mask. "Look at the face of your executioner. Your life ends today, bub!"

"Ku, Ku, Ku..." chuckled Orochimaru, "You've been killed twice before, Naru-kun. I'm sure I could arrange a third time."

Naruto's claws came out of his left hand as he balled it up into a fist. "Bring it on!"

Naruto then jumped at the Sannin, slashing with his claws.

Orochimaru flipped to a higher branch.

"Now, now, Naru-kun," said Orochimaru, "Come quietly and I won't have to damage you too much."

"Kaze Kiritateru!" shouted Naruto as he unleashed massive blades of wind from his claws. Orochimaru jumped to another tree as the branches he had been standing on were obliterated. He had almost no time to react as Naruto suddenly materialized in front of him.

Speeding through handseals, Orochimaru kawarimied with a nearby Tsuchi Bunshin (Earth Clone) he had made in case of outside interference. Naruto stabbed cleanly through 'Orochimaru's' chest as the Hebi Sannin turned into mud.

Naruto back flipped as Orochimaru suddenly came out of the tree. He lunged at the Sannin, who dodged and countered with a kick to Naruto's midsection. Naruto spun around trying to catch Orochimaru with his other set of claws unsuccessfully.

The two sprang apart, Naruto growling ferally and Orochimaru smirking confidently.

"You still don't have what it takes to defeat me, Naru-kun," teased Orochimaru.

"I held back with Kimmimaro, I won't give you the same privilege!" growled Naruto as his eyes turned more and more purplish and crimson. Sasuke noticed this time things were different than they had been on the bridge. Instead of purple chakra that seemed to be the norm for Naruto, a veil of sickly red chakra enveloped him.

Naruto crouched low, the veil of chakra formed ears on his head and a bubbling tail.

"Relying on that power now, Naru-kun?" asked Orochimaru, "Have you truly become so desperate?"

"**I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds**!" shouted Naruto as the Weapon and the Sannin charged at each other.

Naruto took a few powerful swipes at Orochimaru who skillfully dodged each eviscerating blow, but when Naruto spun around, he was struck in the torso by Naruto's chakra tail.

Orochimaru slammed into the tree trunk and sunk into it as Naruto ran at him. Naruto's claws dug deep into the tree as he missed Orochimaru who popped up behind him with a kunai in hand and slashed Naruto's back.

Naruto swung his right arm back as Orochimaru did so and sliced down the length of the Hebi Sannin's arm.

Orochimaru hissed in pain and grabbed his arm before throwing his head back. A snake came out of his mouth and opened it's own gaping maw. Orochimaru then pulled a sword out of the python's mouth swinging it down at Naruto who blocked with his claws and swung at Orochimaru who leaned back, dodging yet another swipe of Naruto's claws.

Naruto retracted his claws and charged Orochimaru as he pulled the Masamune from his back and the two swords sent sparks out as they clashed.

Both Orochimaru and Naruto gritted their teeth as they pushed back against each other. Orochimaru began to be pushed back as a second chakra tail formed from the Kyuubi's veil like chakra cocoon. With a powerful shove, Naruto knocked Orochimaru back and jumped into the air. Orochimaru brought up his blade in a defensive position and met with the claws on Naruto's left hand. Naruto knocked the Kusanagi out of the way and brought down the Masamune. With a swift stroke, Naruto sliced through the Sannin's neck.

"**It's finished**," he said pantingly. Orochimaru then turned into mud and crumbled. "**Kuso**..."

Sniffing around, Naruto spun as he caught Orochimaru's scent.

Too late.

"Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile Technique)!" shouted Orochimaru who then breathed in deeply and blew out a large stream of fire that struck Naruto dead on.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Hinata distraughtly as she watched the boy turned Weapon become a charred mass of flesh fly off the branch into the forest below.

"Pity, I really wanted to take him back with me," said Orochimaru, "Too bad, he was of little consequence anyway."

"Bastard!" Orochimaru heard a shout from above. Orochimaru turned to see Uchiha Sasuke flying above him. The boy threw a few shuriken and kunai catching Orochimaru off guard, managing to disarm him.

Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning wildly as he engaged the Hebi Sannin in Taijutsu, striking the man in his stomach slamming him against the tree. Sasuke then threw a few kunai attacked to wire, fastening the Sannin to the tree. "Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he placed the wire he was holding between his teeth. He then blew on the wire, setting it ablaze demolishing the tree and the Sannin.

"Now... It's done..." panted Sasuke as he slumped to his knees.

"Impressive..." chuckled Orochimaru as he snapped the wire that held him in place. Sasuke was too shocked and tired to move and was caught off guard when the Sannin's head shot at him again, his fangs sinking into the boy's neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Hinata as she jumped to his side. Sasuke clutched the back of his neck in pain as he fell to the ground into unconsciousness.

"Ah, the Hyuuga Heiress... I nearly forgot about you. Ku, ku, ku..." Orochimaru stepped towards Hinata. The girl took the basic Hebiken stance Naruto had shown her. Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, so the demon had been training you... Perfect. You too would be a suitable host."

Hinata was shaking in fear and anticipation.

Orochimaru took a step towards her, as she slightly slid back, her entire body tensed.

"Sensatsu Suishou (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" came another shout as frozen needles of water rained down on Orochimaru who flipped out of the way.

"Sen'eijashu!" shouted Hinata as a single snake shot from her sleeve.

"Sensatsu Suishou!" More needles rained down on Orochimaru.

He managed to dodge all of the attacks. Chuckling, he turned to them, "Foolish Konoha-nin. I've already defeated 'X' and achieved my objective. However, the Hyuuga Heiress and another pitiful girl who can manipulate water and ice at will, would make fine additions to my ranks. Sasuke-kun will come seeking me out, it's only a matter of time before the both of you are mine as well. Ku, ku, ku..." Orochimaru cackled as he sunk into a nearby log and disappeared.

"Hinata! Are you all right?" asked Kiba.

"Y-Yes... B-But Sasuke-kun... Orochimaru d-did something to him..." stuttered Hinata, "A-And... Naruto-kun... H-He... He's dead..."

Haku's eyes widened, "N-No!"

"H-He was st-struck from b-behind with a K-Katon jutsu..." Hinata told them.

Kiba growled. "Naruto beat Zabuza like it was nothing at his own game, and yet that guy took out both Naruto and Sasuke as if they were nothing... How weak are we?"

"Should we recover his body?" asked Funaki.

"No," said Haku, "It's getting late, it would be too dangerous with many of us in our current conditions. And more than likely, something will have gotten to it by morning. For now, let's find a secure location to set camp."

* * *

'Naru-chan!' thought Anko as she felt his chakra signature suddenly drop. "No..." 

"It looks like you're too late, Anko-chan," said Orochimaru. "Though, with Weapon-X here in Konoha, I'm surprised you're still alive. He trained day in and out to kill the both of us."

"Sen'eijashu!" shouted Anko as three snakes flew out of both her sleeves. The poisonous pythons each struck Orochimaru in a different place injecting their venom into his body. He then turned into mud and fell apart.

"Missed," he said from behind her. She barely turned when he charged at her, grabbing Anko by the neck and slamming her into a nearby tree. She drew a kunai, but he caught her arm and held it against the tree.

"Now, now Anko-chan..." he whispered, then licked the side of her cheek. She recoiled in disgust. "Play nice, for old time's sake."

She struggled against him, but the Hebi Sannin tightened his grip on her neck. It took her entire will power to remain conscious.

"B-Bastard..." she rasped out.

"There was a time when you enjoyed this..." he commented, "When you would give yourself so willingly to me... Yet you threw it all away for a demon."

Anko then let go of the arm that was holding onto her neck and struck his face full force with the palm of her hand. He slightly recoiled and his grip loosened. She knocked his hand away from her throat and head butted him.

Orochimaru stumbled back a short distance.

"Naru-chan is not the Kyuubi!" she said angrily as she caught her breath.

"It no longer matters, the fool traitor is now dead, killed by my own hand," he taunted her. She charged him, but he dodged each of her strikes. He flipped a kunai into his hand and got behind her, severing her spine. With a puff of smoke, Anko became a log.

'Kawarimi...' thought Orochimaru.

"Not this time!" shouted Anko as she grabbed Orochimaru's wrists. "Looks like we'll be joining Naru-chan wherever he went! Soujasousai no Jutsu (Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique)!"

She then formed a handseal, with both hers and his hands. Snakes began to slither from her sleeves.

"Gomensai, Anko-chan," Orochimaru taunted, "But only one of us dies tonight." She then felt two fingers touch where she had been marked by him years earlier. Orochimaru then turned into mud once again and crumbled in her hands as her cursed seal burned. The pain became too much and she fell to her knees.

Once Orochimaru quit pressing down on the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven) on her neck, her hand went to it immediately. He then grabbed her by the hair and flung her against the tree. Taking her by the neck, he lifted her up on the tree, pressing his body against her.

"I have total control over you and there is nothing you can do about it," said Orochimaru, "You were mine once and as long as you bear that mark, you always will be, Anko-chan."

"I will kill you..." she managed out.

"Empty threat," said Orochimaru as has ran his hand on the inside of her trenchcoat. "What's wrong Anko-chan? You used to enjoy this?"

"Orochimaru!" he heard another shout.

"Kuso..." Orochimaru muttered, "We shall continue this later... Anko-chan..."

He then released her and sunk into the ground, making his escape. Anko could do little more than wheeze and gasp for air while holding her throat. She looked up to see the Sandaime, Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza and a small detail of ANBU.

"Anko, are you all right?" asked Sarutobi as he helped her stand.

"For now... Naru-chan..."

"We don't know, we felt his chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's Youki flare and then suddenly disappear not too long ago," said Kakashi, "But we don't know anything for sure."

"Bastard..." Anko whispered. "That bastard took him away again..." Anko grit her teeth as she clenched her fist.

"BASTARD!" she shouted as she punched a tree.

"Let's get moving," said Sarutobi, "Orochimaru is gone and there is nothing to be gained by staying here in the forest."

* * *

Sabaku no Temari was contemplating what she had felt in the Forest of Death just moments before. 

"You felt that too?" asked her brother.

"Hai..." she answered, "It felt so... Familiar... Like Gaara almost..."

"I hoped I imagined that... Another person like Gaara..." Kankuro shuddered at the thought.

"Yet, it was so different as well. Gaara's Youki feels random at times. Shukaku's madness sometimes overpowering the Suna Demon's bloodlust, but out there... It felt so... Controlled... All the rage, hatred and malice..." Temari shuddered this time, "If there is another Jinchuuriki out there, he could potentially be more dangerous than Gaara."

Unknown to them, their youngest brother was listening in.

'More dangerous than us...' thought Gaara as he gazed out into the forest from the roof above the balcony where his siblings were conversing. 'Yes... Wolverine, you will be the ultimate test of my existence... Mother finds you to be a worthy sacrifice...'

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not awaken by the next morning, and the others kept watch over him through the night taking turns. Kiba and Funaki went out to forage for food while Haku and Hinata stood guard over the unconscious Uchiha. 

Neither could quite get over the fact that Naruto was gone, especially with the way he defeated both Zabuza and Haku and even fought Kakashi to a standstill. Had he wanted, he could have easily have put the two of them in the same condition and there was nothing the two could do to stop him.

* * *

"They're well rested, but still looking rather ragged," noted a nearby Shinobi, "It should be easy to get the drop on them." 

"I can't wait, I've been itching for a challenge!" said a spiky haired one.

"It would not do for us to rush in like a bunch of fools," said the first, "We must tread lightly at all times."

"You take the fun out of it," complained the second.

"Let's get going Zaku, Dosu," said the kunoichi, "I want to get this over with so we can report to Orochimaru-sama back at the tower. It took us entirely too long to find him as it is."

"Don't worry Kin, Uchiha Sasuke will not be among the living much longer," said Dosu, "I was made the squad leader for a reason. Everything is as it should be."

* * *

Haku then detected multiple people near the campsite. 

"Hinata-san, we're about to have company..." muttered Haku.

"Impressive that you were able to detect us," said the leader, a kid with his head completely wrapped in bandages. "We do not wish to fight, nor do we care about your scrolls. However, that boy, Sasuke. We've come to kill him."

Both Haku and Hinata took defensive stances.

"That we can not allow," said Haku, "Who sent you? Was it Orochimaru?"

The shocked look on their faces told both kunoichi all they needed to know.

"He already took one of our comrades from us, we will not allow you to take another," said Haku angrily. She then flung multiple senbon at the Oto team.

"Zankuha (Slicing Sound Wave)!" shouted the spiky haired one. A gust of air stopped all of Haku's senbon in mid air.

The kunoichi then threw a few senbon of her own, which Haku deflected easily.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she then tugged on the string attached to her own senbon. Suddenly Haku's world became distorted and everything seemed to swirl around her. Unable to remain standing, Haku fell to her knees.

* * *

"Shika-kun, what's going on?" asked Ino as Team 10 watched the battle from the sidelines. 

"She's using a Genjutsu against that Haku girl. Attached to her senbon are bells and string. She uses the string to jingle the bells sending out a high frequency that one can't actually hear, but still be affected by."

"Then how come Hinata and us aren't affected by it?" asked Chouji.

"We might be out of range for the Jutsu," said Shikamaru, "But in all likeliness the range of the attack is proportionate to the amount of the chakra put into it, meaning she might just be using enough chakra to only affect Haku."

"Why is she with Sasuke-kun's team anyway?" asked Ino, "Where's Kiba and Haku's other teammates?"

"Who knows, but from the looks of things, they ran into some trouble yesterday," analyzed Shikamaru.

"But what could take out Sasuke-kun like that? That Wolverine guy was no slouch either, did you see the way he took out the Oto team before they reached Kabuto-san?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," said Shikamaru, "But that just means we need to be on guard because I had figured them to be among the most skilled fighters in the exam. This is too troublesome to think about... We better get out of here before we get noticed."

"But they might need help," insisted Ino.

"It's none of our business," said Shikamaru.

"We can't just leave Hinata out there by herself, Sasuke-kun's defenseless right now and Haku-san is still a Konoha-nin," said Ino.

"It'll be too troublesome for us to get involved," said Shikamaru.

"Ino's right Shika, we can't just do nothing," argued Chouji.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Hinata charged at the Oto-nin, but was intercepted by the leader. He attempted to backhand the Hyuuga Heiress, but Hinata dodged the blow. Somehow she found herself still affected. She felt queasy and off balance and fell easily. 

"Pathetic," he said, "I had expected more, especially from a Hyuuga. Zaku, kill the Uchiha."

"With pleasure, Dosu," said Zaku confidently as he pointed his arms at the seemingly lifeless body of the Uchiha.

"We think not!" shouted the blonde girl in the trio who had come in between them and the Uchiha, "Team 10, Ino-Shika-Chou formation, Go! I think you should back away from our comrades before we totally kick your asses!"

"And what can pitiful little nin wannabes like you do?" asked Zaku arrogantly. "A weak girl, a scrawny pineapple head and a fat ass."

Ino and Shikamaru then stepped back with a frightened expressions on their faces.

"What did you say!?" asked Chouji angrily.

"I said you were a pathetic weakling, fat ass!"

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!" shouted Chouji. "Now it's a fight for the honor of Konoha and 'big boned' people everywhere!"

Ino smirked, "Now you've made him angry."

"Troublesome..." said the Nara shaking his head.

"Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)!" shouted Chouji as he ballooned out to an incredible size. "Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!" Chouji's limbs and head receded into the 'big boned' guys body as jets of steam streamed out from where each appendage disappeared to. He then began to spin at a very rapid velocity.

"What the hell?" Zaku said placing his hands out in front of him, "Zankuha!" he shouted, streams of air slamming straight into Chouji's gargantuan body. They were at a standstill until Zaku got frustrated and put more power into his jutsu. Chouji then shot up into the air only to start rapidly descending on the spiky haired Oto-nin. "Kuso... Because of his spinning my jutsu is ineffective..."

The leader saw Zaku's predicament and ran to save his partner. Shikamaru decided to step in at this point. "I don't think so! Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Technique)!" The Nara boy's shadow lanced out to capture the Oto-nin's shadow, holding him in place. "Kagemane success!"

Meanwhile, Zaku was just barely able to dodge Chouji's attack.

"Dosu! What the hell are you doing?" shouted the kunoichi when she saw him not doing anything.

"Ino, take care of the woman!" ordered Shikamaru.

"No problem, Shika," replied Ino, "Just take care of my body! Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)!" Shikamaru caught Ino as she slumped to the ground. Chouji had Zaku boxed in with no escape in sight.

"Kin! What are you doing?" shouted Zaku.

"What's wrong?" asked Dosu.

Kin/Ino then held a kunai to her throat. "This is it! If you move, she's dead! Unless you want us to do lasting harm to you guys, you'd better drop your scroll and go!" she ordered them. "Once we feel that you're a good distance away, we'll then release her."

Zaku's response was to attack his teammate.

"Chouji!" shouted Kin/Ino. Chouji intercepted the attack taking the brunt of the damage, but Kin was sent flying back into the tree behind her. Ino's body started bleeding.

"Ino!" shouted Shikamaru. Chouji had returned to his normal size, his attack expired and he was in no condition to continue the fight.

"What the hell? They attacked their own teammate..." Kin/Ino said as she got up.

"You took us far to lightly," said Zaku smirking.

"Our purpose is not some dumb scroll or to even make it through the exam," added Dosu, "It's Sasuke-kun..." Shikamaru's shadow then receded back to him releasing Dosu.

"Ah, I see your jutsu has a set time limit," observed the newly freed Dosu, "And the girl's jutsu... Judging from the blood, if we kill Kin, she dies as well..."

"You'd kill your own teammate?" asked Shikamaru surprised.

"If we have to," said Zaku raising his had towards Kin. "I have to admit though... You almost had us..."

"However... You let your guard down," Dosu informed them.

"Unfortunately for you, you forgot about me," said Haku regaining her footing. Using one handed seals Haku formed a mirror and stepped through. Another mirror formed behind Dosu and Haku grabbed Hinata before that mirror vanished. A third mirror formed next to Shikamaru and Haku set Hinata down. "Watch over her. I'm going to finish this." She then rapidly went through handseals.

'Fast...' was all Ino could think as she watched the girl before her.

"Makyou Hyou Shou (Demonic Ice Mirrors)!" shouted Haku as she once again stepped into her mirrors. They were now completely surrounding Dosu and Zaku.

"Incredible..." said Shikamaru.

Haku's visage appeared in each of the mirrors. "Surrender and I will not kill you."

"You don't scare us! Zankukyokuha (Ultrasonic Air Slice)!" Air burst out of both of Zaku's arms and struck Haku's mirrors. "Too easy!"

"Fool. You can not win, there is no escape," said Haku as she threw senbon at Zaku and Dosu from multiple directions. Zaku looked the part of a pincushion, though Dosu was able to avoid a good many of them.

"Perhaps we should approach this differently," said Dosu as he pulled a senbon from his leg. He then used it to strike the arm device he wore on his right arm.

Each of Haku's mirrors cracked.

"Impossible..." gasped Haku.

"They may be made of Ice, but they are still mirrors," said Dosu, "As such, a high enough frequency of sound will crack and even shatter them. Observe." He then struck a different part of the arm device in such a way one would use a tuning fork.

Haku's mirrors cracked further and completely shattered as Dosu struck it again. Haku was thrown from her mirrors.

"Ino, get back in your body we need to leave now!" ordered Shikamaru.

"Too late!" shouted Zaku as he pointed his arms at the Ino-Shika-Chou group and Hinata.

"For you," said someone from behind Zaku. Zaku was then struck in his back and sent tumbling. Dosu couldn't even move before he too was sent tumbling away. Dosu looked up to see who had attacked him. He was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke up and about when he was nearly dead before. He then saw the black markings all over Sasuke.

'The Cursed Seal...' observed Dosu.

"Bastard... I'll kill you!" shouted Zaku.

"Zaku, stand down!" ordered Dosu.

"No, I'm going to rip this guy limb from limb!" said Zaku.

"Not likely," said Sasuke, "I'm stronger than I was before, and it's all because of him. I'm an avenger, I will gain power by any means necessary, even at the cost of my own soul."

'He was able to survive receiving the Cursed Seal... If he wasn't before, he's out of our league now...' thought Dosu.

"Whatever, you were half dead a few minutes ago and now you're just going to be dead!" shouted Zaku, "Zankukyokuha!"

Everyone covered their eyes as Zaku's attack struck Sasuke.

"Too easy, blown to bits!" said Zaku confidently.

"Who was?" asked Sasuke from behind Zaku, whose eyes widened in horror. Sasuke smashed his forearm into Zaku's back and sent the body tumbling in a disgruntled heap. Sasuke then fazed out of everyone's sight, including Haku's, as he started towards Zaku.

'Shit...' thought Zaku.

Suddenly, Sasuke rematerialized in front of Zaku, a knee practically buried in his face. "Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)!"

Sasuke was sent sprawling away.

Everyone was shocked by the newcomer most had never seen before in tattered clothing with spiky blonde hair and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Zaku.

"Your worst nightmare, Zaku," said the boy. Both Zaku and Dosu started to tremble in fear at the sound of the familiar voice. Three claws popped out of each hand.

"W-Weapon-X..." gasped Dosu.

"Shikyo no Kishu..." said Zaku.

"Drop your scroll and take you team mate and leave this place," ordered Naruto, "Or you will learn why Orochimaru named me Shikyo."

Both Dosu and Zaku scrambled to grab Kin and leave their Earth Scroll behind.

"Now, Uchiha, it's just you and me," said Naruto as he faced down the Uchiha scion covered in the black markings of the Ten no Juin.

* * *

_A/N: I loved how well this chapter came out. I can only describe it as amazing. This is probablly the first time Haku has ever fought within the Forest of Death. Some new fights and a few twists on old ones. Like I said, plenty of action._

_Before anyone complains about Haku and Hinata being beaten too easily in the beginning, the Oto team not only had a 3 on 2 advantage, but were actually working as a team. Haku and Hinata practically had a three on one battle to deal with, even if Haku's abilities were a step above theirs._

_Also, Hinata had trained a bit with Naruto in Wave Country and some with Anko, thus why she knows the Shadow Snake Hand, however, as you can see, she's far from using it effectively having only one snake vice the three Naruto and Anko use._

_

* * *

_

Of course here is this chapter's character dossiers, this Chapter we have Team 7 and Orochimaru.

* * *

**Name:** Hyuuga Hinata****

Aliases: Tenshi-hime, Hina-chan****

Affiliations: Konohagakure****

Rank: Genin****

Special Abilities: Byakugan, Jyuuken****

Specialties: Taijutsu, Medical herbs and balms****

Elemental Affinities: None

* * *

**Name:** Uchiha Sasuke****

Aliases: Broody-Chan, Sasuke-kun****

Affiliations: Konohagakure****

Rank: Genin****

Special Abilities: Sharingan****

Specialties: Ninjutsu, Katon Jutsu****

Elemental Affinities: Presumably Fire

* * *

**Name:** Inuzuka Kiba****

Aliases: Inu-baka, Kiba-kun****

Affiliations: Konohagakure****

Rank: Genin****

Special Abilities: Inuzuka Clan Jutsu, Heightened Senses****

Specialties: Taijutsu, Clan Ninjutsu, Tracking****

Elemental Affinities: None

* * *

**Name:** Hatake Kakashi****

Aliases: Sharingan Kakashi, Copy-nin, Ichigan, Kakashi-sensei****

Affiliations: Konohagakure****

Rank: Jounin, former ANBU Captain****

Special Abilities: Sharingan, Inu Contract****

Specialties: Ninjutsu, Assassination, Tracking, Stealth, Fuin Jutsu****

Elemental Affinities: Fire, Lightning, Water

* * *

**Name:** Orochimaru****

Aliases: Hebi-teme, Shodaime Otokage (not truly official), Orochimaru-sama, Orochimaru-sensei****

Affiliations: Otogakure, Formerly Konohagakure, Akatsuki****

Rank: Kage****

Special Abilities: Ten no Fuin, Hebi Contract, Nan no Kaizou (Soft Body Modification), Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation), Hiro Banshou: Bouka no Jutsu (Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique)****

Specialties: Hebi Jutsu, Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuin Jutsu****

Elemental Affinities: Earth 


	6. Naruto's Return, Weapon vs Sharingan!

**RakeeshJ4:** Thanks for the compliment. I've put a lot of thought into these concepts and try to make them as enjoyable to all as possible. WITHOUT bashing characters.

**Narutomaniac:** This is one of my darker stories and will show a grittier side of story telling than my other fics. While I'll try to not get too graphic, there are going to be things happening that people just won't like. Anko was a zealous follower of Orochimaru, I have little doubt she might have done those types of favors, but we'll never truly know. Orochimaru's sexual preference is merely fanon speculation. Also, Haku's Ice Mirrors while chakra enforced, are still mirrors and were shattered by chakra enforced sound waves. I'm merely showing that while Haku is skilled and powerful, she is still beatable. Dosu is just a bad match up for her style.

**lichofdemon:** I may include a Deadpool-esque character, but that is undecided at this time.

* * *

And now, for the rest of the story...

* * *

**Chapter Six: Naruto's return, Weapon vs Sharingan!**

* * *

PAIN.

Hot, searing, unbearable pain.

I did not scream out. Wouldn't even if I had vocal cords to scream. This was not the worst that had ever happened to me. Far from it.

My time under Orochimaru had seen to that... Infinitely increasing my pain tolerance to unsurpassed levels. After all, how would one be able to take full advantage of having regenerative powers if one couldn't take the pain of being able to suffer from ANY injury and still survive without a scar?

Still it hurt. A LOT.

Having one's body covered in flames as you sail through the air would do that to a person. Especially if your clothes were being charred and melted onto your body, and in some sensitive places too.

Several hundred feet in the air, I fall. I crash into branches, slam into trees, but I don't make contact enough to catch them on fire.

Finally, I hit the ground. Hard.

There was enough force that even my bones broke. I can feel the cracks in them as my body slowly burns itself into nothing. I try to move, but my body is too heavily damaged. If I could, even I would wretch at the smell of my burning flesh.

My healing factor is no longer working. The damage is to heavy for even my body to heal itself. Death comes for me now... Sweet relief. I wonder if I'll be able to finally see my mother when I die. Probablly not. For my sins, I'll more likely end up in hell with my father. Bastard deserves it. What else would be the fate of a bastard that sealed an omnipotent demon, a great and powerful Bijuu into his own son.

My thoughts become broken, scattered... If I could, I'd have smiled as the darkness approached. Finally... Release... Free from the burdens of what I am and all that I've done.

Sweet release... Eternal rest... Absolute Freedom... The Final Darkness... Death...

* * *

I groan in protest.

Who am I? Where am I?

From the sound and looks of things, I have been out for several hours. Why?

Primal instincts take over. I try to move, but I can't. I realize that the acrid stench of burning flesh is coming from my blacked, charred body.

Waves of pain course through my body. I grunt in frustration. I feel strange sensations throughout my body. Bones knitting. Muscle regenerating. Tendons reattaching themselves as ligaments are being sewed in place and cartilage reforms. The damaged organs are practically regrowing themselves, reattaching themselves to the proper place.

My hand twitches. I find that I can move the fingers of my right hand. Thought processes return. Memories. I make a fist, three claws are released from him hands. The pain his agonizing, yet I do not scream out in pain. I do not make a single noise, despite the fact my vocal cords are half formed in my throat.

I retract my claws. I find that I have limited range of motion, yet I am still weak.

I manage to sit up despite only having half a lung. My breathing is labored. I feel sluggish. I look at my charred right arm. I can literally see the muscles reforming. I flex my hand experimentally.

It is through will and will alone, I set my mind in motion.

I growl. I'm angry, furious. Why?

Slowly I stand. I have enough of one lung, I can manage, yet I'm still weak.

The thought only makes me angrier. My weakness sickens me. Why?

I'm a weapon. I'm an animal. Only the strong survive. Only the strongest deserve to survive. To rule, to exert dominance over all those who oppose them.

I growl. I can feel my kidneys being pulled into place, my lungs are finally fully formed and set back into place.

My baser needs come to the forefront of my mind.

Rage. Hunger. Lust. Dominance.

I am an animal. I am the strongest. The fastest. I rule the forest. I am the predator, they are the prey. Though defeated, I have survived. Only the strongest survive. Yet... I am weak.

Rage courses through me as I begin to move. Scents hit my nose from all directions. It is only through sheer will that my body moves.

I can feel pangs of hunger with in my body. My energy is weak, but rapidly replenishing. But I must feed. I set off in search of prey, slowly stalking it as my body continues to regenerate itself at a painfully slow pace.

It doesn't take long to force my prey out of hiding. The kill is fast, it's quick.

Painless. I lick it's blood off my claws savoring the metallic, tangy flavor. It's sweeter than I had hoped.

Another scent assaults my senses.

Predator. Rival. Survival of the Fittest. Dominance.

It growls at me. I only growl back, facing off with it with animalistic fierceness. As one we lunge, its' claws tearing, ripping through my naked flesh. It bites and claws at me, intent at tearing me to bits and gnawing on my fresh corpse.

But I am stronger. I am dominant. I survive and it dies.

Memories begin to return. Higher brain functions.

Battle. Orochimaru. Rage. Pain. Final Release. Eternal Slumber.

I grip my head in agony. The flashes make no sense as I feast on the raw mangled flesh of my prey and my once rival. I am sated fairly quickly, my strength returning. I wander off in search of something. Something familiar, something I need. Only then do I realize what it is I seek when I catch it's scent.

Lust. And even better, not one, but two potential mates. Mixed with their scent, potential rivals. Lust and Bloodlust course through my body. I will stop at nothing to defeat my rivals, asserting my dominance and claiming my mates. I start to head off after them when I notice something.

Shiny.

I grab the trinket, not knowing its purpose.

Another memory triggered. I flinch back in surprise.

Sword. Masamune. Weapon.

I decide its' important and take it with me as I track my potential mates and rivals.

Hyou Otome. Tenshi-hime. Inu-baka. Broody-chan. Rookie.

The scents become more familiar, yet my baser instincts still drive me. I ignore my memories my thoughts, letting instinct rule.

I shake my head, trying to clear the fog in my mind. Various high pitched sounds assault my hearing. Mates in trouble. I speed off anticipating the battle ahead.

I growl furiously before letting out a great roar.

I am close. My body is moving faster, my reflexes improving. My sight and smell are in overdrive, yet everything is beginning to feel as it should.

I watch the battle unfold, watching as my potential rivals and mates battle one another. Two more potential mates have joined them as have four more rivals, though two of the original ones are nowhere to be seen.

I remain on guard, waiting for my chance.

My thought processes are returning. I feel memories returning.

Then I feel it. A sickening feeling. A cursed feeling. Ten no Juin, Curse Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru. Rage built up inside of me. I watched as the 'Avenger' decimated our foes.

It's only on instinct that I moved. The only coherent thought in my mind was that I must stop him, stop the 'Avenger'.

"Konoha Senpu!"

Clarity.

As Uchiha Sasuke's face connected with my knee I reached it.

Clarity. Nirvana. Memories and thought processes where fully restored. I was an animal no more. I was Weapon-X, the greatest Weapon ever created. Shikyo no Kishu, the Horseman of Death, deadliest of all of the Mokushiroku no Yonkishu. Wolverine, Sarutobi's special operative. Active member of Team Akira.

I was back and I was pissed.

* * *

"Now, Uchiha, it's just you and me," said Naruto as he faced down the Uchiha scion covered in the black markings of the Ten no Juin.

"Why did you stop me?" demanded Sasuke.

"Because I know those markings," said Naruto, "You're a danger to yourself and those around you while under its influence."

"Well then... Let's see how truly dangerous I am..." said Sasuke, smirking confidently.

"Good, I was achin' for a good scrap," said Naruto smirking, "But you'll do. I have some frustration to work out anyway."

Sasuke closed his eyes. The sickly powerful purple aura wrapped around him. The markings that covered half his body began to glow and move across his body until the covered him completely.

Both Shinobi vanished only to reappear locked in a deadly power struggle. Sasuke held a kunai in each hand using them to counter Naruto's claws. They forced each other back and each spun around. There was a small flash and some sparks went flying as steel kunai met bone claw.

Sasuke and Naruto's movements were blurred as the sickly dark purple cursed chakra and the slightly malicious bright violet chakra coursed through their bodies respectively. The others could hear the clanging of metal and the scraping of bone with each attack that was met with another attack.

They paused when Naruto retracted his claws, his fist inside of Sasuke's guard. Had his claws been detracted, he'd have spilled the ebony haired boy's intestines. Meanwhile, Sasuke held a kunai at Naruto's throat, the point digging into the blonde's neck, but not quite breaking the skin.

"This power... It's unbelievable..." said Sasuke. "Soon, I will be ready enough to face him..."

"Not a chance," said Naruto, "This isn't even a fourth of the power I used against him. Even with the Hebi-teme's mark, you're still pathetic compared to him."

Sasuke's eyes burned with unrepressed hatred as he glared at Naruto. With a quick slash, Sasuke's kunai sliced through Naruto's throat.

Ino gasped in horror at watching Sasuke kill, murder, a comrade without remorse. Shikamaru tensed waiting for trouble.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata and Haku.

"If I'm pathetic, he was even more so," said Sasuke turning his back on Naruto's corpse. Team 10's blood drained from their faces when they saw Naruto look up, his eyes completely crimson and slitted.

"**You let your guard down**..." growled Naruto with suppressed anger as the wound on his neck quickly closed.

Sasuke barely had time to turn around when Naruto lunged at him. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and lower back, both of Naruto's fists planted firmly into his stomach. If he was right the pain in his stomach and back were the blonde's claws.

Naruto then dissolved in a blur of pure speed and elbowed Sasuke in the back of the neck, knocking the boy completely unconsious.

Sasuke hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Baka... If an A-Rank Katon jutsu in the back couldn't kill me, how did he expect a small cut on my neck who get the job done?" said Naruto cracking his neck.

"B-B-But..." Ino stuttered. "He... You...!"

Shikamaru was also on edge. He knew Wolverine/Naruto was at a level far above anything they could have ever have hoped to have prepared for even as Chuunin or Jounin, let alone less than six months out of the academy as Genin.

"I'm dangerous... But not a threat..." Naruto said to Shikamaru. "At least not to you guys... Unless the red haired Suna Genin shows up, this is probablly the safest place for you to be."

"Sas... Sasuke... Is he...?" asked Ino hesitantly.

"No. He's still alive, and will be fine, though if it wasn't for the seal on the back of his neck, he would need medical attention immediately," said Naruto, "It allows him to heal at a slightly accelerated rate, but no where near as fast as my healing factor."

"What is that seal?" asked Shikamaru.

"Death. Insanity. Rage. Take your pick."

A chill went through each of those present.

"I'm one of the few who didn't get one... Because I'm much worse," said Naruto looking towards the tower.

"Hey, Naruto!" came a shout from above. "Lookin' pretty good for a dead guy!"

Team Asuma, Akira and Kakashi all looked up to see the missing members of the latter two teams. Inuzuka Kiba and Funaki.

"Inu-baka..." smirked Naruto. "Rookie..."

Both Kiba and Funaki scowled at their nicknames.

"Bout time you showed up, this way I don't have to go chasin' half way through the forest for your asses," said Naruto.

"What happened here?" asked Funaki.

"More than you're allowed to know," said Naruto, who then turned to Shikamaru, "I'm takin' broody-chan and his team with us to the tower. If you can keep up, you can come with."

"Even if we could, we still have a scroll to find," said Shikamaru.

"I figured a lazy ass like you would find it too... Troublesome," Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru sighed, "As Troublesome as the exam is, my Kaa-san is far more troublesome, and she'll only become less troublesome if I become a Chuunin."

"The least troublesome of two evils," said Naruto grinning, "Haku, give them the scroll they need."

"Naruto-kun?" asked Haku looking at Naruto strangely.

"We owe them one, even if they didn't beat the Oto-nin, they still bought enough time for help to arrive," Naruto replied.

"Don't you guys need it?" asked Chouji hesitantly.

"Nah, we have plenty of extras, even with the two we lost because Wolverine got himself turned into barbecue," said Funaki grinning.

"Thanks..." said Shikamaru as Haku handed him the scroll they needed. "But even so... I think we'll make our own way back to the tower."

"Shika!" exclaimed Ino.

"We're even." said Shikamaru, ignoring Ino's protests. Naruto simply nodded.

"Alright, you better get out of here, I doubt the other teams were just standing around with all the fighting going on over here.

Shikamaru nodded and signaled for Ino and Chouji to move out. As they left, Ino gave Naruto one last sideways glance before looking away with a slight blush.

"I'll carry Broody-chan, let's head out," Naruto ordered. He hoisted the unconsious Uchiha onto his shoulders and turned back to the others. He noticed Haku and Hinata were sporting small blushes. "Ready?"

"Aren't you going to at least put on a shirt?" asked Kiba with a slight edge in his voice.

"Jealous? Must be that animal magnetism," smirked Naruto as he flexed his arm. Kiba growled as a small giggle escaped from Haku's lips and Hinata began to poke her fingers together.

"Just put something on!" demanded Kiba.

"Fine..." said Naruto annoyed, "Haku, give me that coat I sealed before I became a living bonfire."

"H-Hai... Naruto-kun," said Haku as she pulled the sealing scroll from her pouch and tossed it to Naruto, who then just dropped the Uchiha Scion.

"He might be an ass sometimes, but he's still my teammate, so could you be a bit more careful with him?" asked Kiba.

"Quite being such a girl, Inu-baka," said Naruto unsealing his trench coat and putting it on, "Let's go."

Naruto then promptly hoisted the Uchiha over his shoulder and lead the others out of the clearing to the tower. The consequences of the failed mission on his mind. He could only hope Anko was alright. He didn't need to lose her after just getting her back.

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai could only watch as her best friend, Mitarashi Anko, retreated into herself. She had never seen the woman so distraught, not even after she had been recovered in Sea Country, recently thrown away by her former master.

Once more the woman was furious. The source of her ire was Orochimaru. Not because she had lost to him. Anko had reluctantly admitted that she may never be strong enough to achieve her goal to be powerful enough to destroy the originator of her curse. No the woman was furious at him for taking her otouto away from her again.

Kurenai had been surprised about that. While she couldn't claim to be an expert on Anko by any stretch, other than the Sandaime and Ibiki, she probablly knew Anko better than anyone. Never once had a little brother ever been mentioned. Then again, Anko also had a two and a half year gap in her memories that may or may not have something to do with the blonde Jinchuuriki that had disappeared all those years ago. Kurenai hoped that wasn't the case. A potential weapon like that in the hands of Orochimaru spelled disaster for Konoha.

"That bastard... I don't care what it takes... I WILL see him pay..." Anko angrily said through her tears. Kurenai sighed.

"Anko, calm down..." Kurenai said only to be cut off.

"Piss off, Kure-chan!" shouted Anko, "You've still got your boy-toy Asuma, friends, family... That... That BASTARD has taken EVERYTHING from me! He shadows over everything in my life. My parents disowned me and... And now... Naru-chan...I FINALLY had him back. Someone who didn't pity me, who didn't judge me or hate me... Someone who understood..."

Kurenai finally snapped. "You're not the only one who have people they care about out there Anko! There's a scared little girl out there who is on one of the teams that were attacked. Her family might not care whether she lives or dies, but that doesn't mean there aren't other people who don't care for her."

"That's right... You tried to get her on your team didn't you..." Anko said dejectedly. "She's a good kid, if not just a little messed up... She's got potential. Hit it off pretty quickly with Naru-chan too."

Kurenai was surprised Anko even knew of the Hyuuga Heiress, let alone having met her. She was also glad that someone else saw the latent potential within the girl as well. Again, she was puzzled by this 'Naru-chan' who Anko not only claimed to be her younger brother, but had a connection to Hyuuga Hinata that not even Kurenai was aware of. Then again, Kurenai hadn't been Hinata's morning escort to the academy since she became a Jounin just over a year prior.

"Who... Who is this 'Naru-chan'?" asked Kurenai uneasily.

Anko chuckled mirthlessly.

"Uzumaki Naruto... The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki..." said Anko sadly, "I... I failed him again..."

Kurenai frowned. Seeing this, Anko elaborated.

"It was during the Kyuubi festival eight years ago... Me and Orochi-teme went from village to village recruiting. We came to Konoha to see which of the Uchiha were strongest with the use of their Sharingan when we found him," said Anko, "It was no secret who he was and with as loud as he used to be... Well, it was easy enough for Orochimaru to manipulate him."

"I trained him... I was there to teach him how to properly throw a shuriken, how to manipulate chakra... I was even there for his first kill and when the experiments started..." said Anko dismally, tears stinging her eyes. Kurenai couldn't contain her shudder when Anko mentioned the experiments. "He went through so much... But nothing compared to how devastated he was when Orochimaru told him who his father was... That was when I made my decision..."

Anko's expression hardened as she looked Kurenai in the eye. "I was going to save him. I was going to protect him no matter what. Everything was set and carefully planned..."

"But you were caught," said Kurenai, Anko nodded, "What happened next?"

"I had my memory suppressed and this damned seal placed on me before I was beaten and dumped into the sea like a useless piece of trash and Naru-chan..." Anko trailed off, "Naru-chan was tortured... He thought I had abandoned him. Six Years... Six years my otouto HATED me and I was barely aware he even existed!"

Anko threw herself on her friend. Kurenai was surprised at Anko's unusual behavior. Kurenai had been well aware of Anko's emotional mask, the show of strength she put up in front of the villagers, but she had never known Anko to show her true self to anyone other than the Sandaime or Ibiki. Not even she herself warranted enough trust to see this rather emotional side of Anko.

"The gaki's tougher than that," said a gruff voice from the doorway. Kurenai looked up to see the former Kiri Nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza, fifth most powerful amongst the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Kurenai was honest with herself to admit the man intimidated her more than a little, if even half of the rumors about him were true. "He's a survivor. He might get his ass kicked, but at the end of the day he'll still be standing there, having given as good as he got."

That seemed to calm Anko a little. She then wiped her eyes, sniffling as she did so. She walked to a nearby window. "I... I can't lose him... Not again..."

Kurenai and Zabuza walked out of the room to give Anko some space.

"That was a nice thing you said," said Kurenai making small talk.

Zabuza merely snorted at that, "I only said it because it's true. That gaki isn't done yet. I've seen some true horrors in my time..." He then smirked, "Even committed a few... But that gaki... He's nothing like I've ever seen... He even beat me in my own specialty. The things he's lived through... There isn't a shinobi out there that I respect more."

"I hope he's all right..." said Kurenai, "The effect he's had on Anko... It was like having the old Anko back these last few weeks, before she was Orochimaru's apprentice. If he really is dead, she'll never be the same..."

"Haku's out there with him, so there shouldn't be a problem," said Zabuza, "She seems quite taken with him, so I doubt she'd let anything happen to him."

Kurenai frowned. "Taking away your dreams and desires is something Orochimaru excels in," she said dryly, looking back towards Anko's room.

"Well, I have great news for Anko, you too Kurenai, Zabuza," said another voice. Kurenai and Zabuza turned to see the Sandaime Hokage smiling at him, "I figured I would deliver it personally. Both Teams Kakashi and Akira have arrive."

"Thank goodness..." Kurenai sighed in relief.

"What about your own team?" asked Zabuza confusedly.

"They made it in last night, they would have broken the previous Chuunin Exam record if the Suna Team with Sabaku no Gaara hadn't arrive seven hours before they did, just forty seven minutes after the test began," said Kurenai proudly, "But I've been dreadfully worried about Hinata-chan since I heard her team was the one targeted by Orochimaru."

"The shy Hyuuga, eh? She's a bit of an odd one..." Zabuza stated, "Doesn't really act like any other Hyuuga I've met."

Kurenai hummed in response. "Hokage-sama... How are they?"

"Hyuuga Hinata and Haku look a bit roughed up, Inuzuka Kiba doesn't look any worse for the wear, but he seems to have had a rough time in the forest, Funaki looks like he made it through practically unscathed," the Hokage informed them, "Except for being marked with Orochimaru's Ten no Juin, Uchiha Sasuke is doing well, though he seems to be a little agitated and Naruto-kun looks perfectly fine, though his clothes are pretty bad off, no doubt from their encounter with Orochimaru."

"Anko will be ecstatic," said Kurenai gratefully, "She's been in quite a state since she came to the tower, two nights ago."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded, "I can only imagine what she's been going through."

"I almost feel sorry for the gaki though..." said Zabuza.

"Why is that, Zabuza-san?" asked Kurenai.

"Because if she's half as crazy as I think she is, her first instinct is going to attack first and ask questions later," said Zabuza, and Kurenai couldn't help but agree.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will be just fine," said Sandaime with a smirk, "It should be entertaining in the very least."

* * *

Teams Akira and Kakashi unfurled their scrolls and threw them to the floor once Naruto and Sasuke realized they were summoning scrolls.

Both Naruto and Kiba were sniffing the air waiting for whatever impending threat was next.

"Iruka-sensei?" asked Kiba, "Kakashi-sensei? What you are guys doing here?"

"We're here to explain all about the purpose of what it is to be a Chuunin," said Iruka.

"Then I'll leave you to it," said Naruto, "Ichigan, I need to report to Ojii-san and then find Nee-chan..."

"I think Hokage-sama is already on his way to informing her of your arrival," said Kakashi with a small smile, "All things considered, it's good to see you all in such good condition."

"Because you sure as hell won't be when I'm done with you!" shouted Anko from the catwalk above them. She launched herself over the railing, while drawing a kunai. Naruto flipped backwards, as Anko crashed down to the spot he occupied previously. "Stand still you little bastard..."

"So you wanna play, huh?" said Naruto, who drew a kunai, "Bring it!"

With speed that impressed the Genin, Anko sped forward only to slice air as Naruto jumped into the air, before touching down on a nearby wall, launching himself onto the catwalk Anko had launched herself from to attack him.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Anko as she chased after Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Well, it looks like Anko-san is back to normal," noted Iruka, "It's almost a relief..."

"Almost?" asked Funaki.

Kakashi chuckled, "Anko tends to get a little... Amorous... With Iruka-san sometimes."

Iruka blushed then coughed before changing the subject. "Well... About why you're here..."

"Excuse me, Iruka-san, but Uchiha-san is in need of treatment," said Haku, who was now on the receiving end of a very angry glare.

"Are you hurt, Sasuke?" asked Iruka.

"I'm fine," said Sasuke in an irritated tone.

Haku pressed on, "Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun said you knew what needed to be done and that it needed to be done immediately."

"I'm fine," Sasuke reiterated.

"For now," said Kakashi, "Let's get you fixed up."

Kakashi grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder before using Shunshin to teleport the duo away from the others.

"Anything else?" asked Iruka, when he received a negative response from the remaining prospective Chuunin, he went on with his short lecture.

* * *

"Were you able to get an estimate on Uchiha Sasuke's abilities?" asked Orochimaru.

"Only from a distance," said Kabuto, "Wolverine-kun, or should I say, Weapon-X, made approaching Kakashi's Team 7 nigh impossible. He's no where near Naruto-kun's level."

"How long has the gaki been in Konoha?" inquired Orochimaru.

"My guess, since Kakashi-san and his team returned from Wave Country with Zabuza-san and a girl with a Kekkei Genkai. I believe her name is Haku," Kabuto informed him. "I'm impressed that he managed to stay concealed for this long."

Orochimaru touched the three vertical scars on his face. "I looks as if we may have to alter our plans a bit," he mused, "With Naruto-kun's presence, they are at least vaguely aware of my plans for Konoha and a near complete inner-working of our Weapon Program. Making Naruto-kun and the Kekkei Genkai girl mere Genin was a calculated risk. They were expecting trouble during this exam."

"What do you wish for me to do, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"Nothing," he replied, "Your time here is almost finished. Soon our plans will come to fruition, and the mighty tree will burn to ashes. Roots and all."

"What of Naruto-kun?" asked Kabuto.

"We'll recover him, if possible, but with Kimmimaro-kun out of commission, we may have no choice but to destroy him," said Orochimaru.

"What about thirteen?" asked Kabuto, "Surely he can match Naruto-kun?"

"I made Naruto-kun Shikyo no Kishu for a reason, Kabuto," said Orochimaru, "He is no mere ordinary Weapon. He is the most extraordinary of them all, destined for great things. Do not underestimate him. Even your abilities would be hard pressed to match up to his, even with your 'Old Blood'."

"I heard your former teammate, Jiraiya-sama, has been spotted in the area," said Kabuto changing the subject.

Orochimaru merely chuckled with amusement. "He is merely an old lecher. The only real threat to our plans is Naruto-kun. We must go about someway of neutralizing him, if only temporarily. How much do you suspect they know?"

"Not much," said Kabuto, "I would say most of it is speculation as much of Naruto-kun's data would be a tad obsolete. However, they should still be completely unaware of our alliance with Sunagakure and our involvement in the disappearance of the Jinchuuriki." Kabuto frowned, "It's only a matter of time before Akatsuki confronts us again. We are the biggest threat to their plans, yet even our strongest fell before them."

"We'll worry about them when the time comes," said Orochimaru, "Until then, we'll lie low until the third round of the exams, when at long last I exact my revenge."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X, Chapter 6!

In the next Chapter, the Chuunin Exam preliminaries begin! Be sure to check out my forums to let me know what matches you want to see for the prelim round, or even go to my Ultimate Experiment: Chuunin Prelims thread at TFF and let me know what you'd like to see!

As promised, here is this chapters dossiers. This time we have Zabuza, Team 10!

* * *

**Name:** Momochi Zabuza

**Aliases:** Kirigakure no Kijin, Konohagakure no Kijin

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure, Formerly Kirigakure, Seven Swordsmen, Gatou Corporation

**Rank:** Jounin

**Special Abilities:** None

**Specialties:** Kenjutsu, Silent Killing, Assassination, Suiton Jutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Water

* * *

**Name:** Sarutobi Asuma

**Aliases:** None

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure, Formerly Fire Temple Guardian

**Rank:** Jounin

**Special Abilities:** None

**Specialties:** Trench Knives, Fuuton Manipulation, Strategy and Tactics

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind

* * *

**Name:** Nara Shikamaru

**Aliases:** Shika-kun

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** Nara Clan Jutsu

**Specialties:** Clan Ninjutsu, Strategy

**Elemental Affinities:** None

* * *

**Name:** Yamanaka Ino

**Aliases:** Ino-pig, Ino-chan

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** Yamanaka Clan Jutsu

**Specialties:** Clan Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** None

* * *

**Name:** Akimichi Chouji

**Aliases:** None

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** Akimichi Clan Nin/Taijutsu

**Specialties:** Clan Jutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** None


	7. Chuunin Selection Exam Preliminary Round

A/N: Mandalore-holics and True Believers, thank you for your patience. I know I promised and promised this would be out much sooner, but, meh. Life happens. Even still, I hope you all will thoroughly enjoy the next exciting chapter of Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X in its' final form.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Chuunin Selection Examination Preliminary Round**

* * *

"It's good to see you're all right, Naruto-kun," greeted Sarutobi as Naruto and Anko made their way into the private offices of the Forest Tower. Each of the villages had representatives stationed in Konoha, each with their own offices and recreational lounges. The previous night's incident with Orochimaru did little to promote public relations, especially with Konoha's Anbu now on high alert and Naruto's burst of Chakra within the forest along with Orochimaru's own.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had been swamped with all sorts of questions and paperwork since the previous night. It was a difficult and on going task to keep everything under wraps.

The Leaf Shinobi in the room had all been informed of the recent tide of events. Most of them were clan heads and/or members of the Konohagakure no Sato Council. They were all well aware of both Naruto's identity and his heritage, along with his time with Orochimaru- without specific details. Naruto smirked at the looks and smell of discomfort and fear on many of the councilmen.

Others in the room were those who were 'in the loop'. These included the primary proctors for the exam which were, Morino Ibiki, Shiranui Genma, and Gekkou Hayate. Others were elite Jounin- Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and, to the protest of many, Momochi Zabuza.

Yuuhi Kurenai, being a rookie Jounin, had not been apart of the initial group and was actually left completely out of the loop until Team 7, Team Akira and Anko had engaged Orochimaru in combat. However, unlike Asuma and Kakashi, she still wasn't completely 'in the know' and only knew that Hinata and the others managed to pull through and that Naruto was the missing Kyuubi container and a former operative of Orochimaru who, unlike Anko, still had his memories completely intact.

"It would take more than the snake to keep me down," Naruto replied.

"You still look like Hell, gaki," stated Zabuza.

"Let me try starting a forest fire with your body and see how well you look, bastard," Naruto responded.

"Childish bickering aside," said the disdainful voice of Danzou, "We need to discuss our next plan of action now that Orochimaru has made his move."

Naruto frowned, "Then why am I up here?"

"I agree Saru, why is the gaki here. It seems convenient that his appearance just so happens to coincide with the return of your wayward student," responded Danzou.

Naruto growled and let the three claws of his right hand pop out. "I am NOT working with Hebi-teme! And if you want to keep what's left of your body attached to it, cripple, I wouldn't even think about suggesting that again. I admit to having no love for this village, but as long as you are Orochimaru's enemy, I am your ally."

Many were not happy to hear that statement, but were too afraid of saying anything to make the former subordinate of Orochimaru snap.

"It is very unwise to threaten me Uzumaki-kun. I may not be what I once was, but I am more than capable enough to handle problematic situations as they arise," Danzou threatened back openly glaring at Naruto.

"Send your assassins, as many of them as you can," replied Naruto, "I'll gladly send all of them back to you in pieces." Naruto glared right back at the crippled old shinobi, while emitting a small amount of killing intent that was returned in equal force.

"Be that as it may, Naruto," Sarutobi intervened diplomatically, "Since you have dealt with and interacted with my former pupil the most recently, you have the most up to date information of how his organization works, your input will be invaluable to this meeting."

Both Naruto and Danzou scoffed, neither unwilling to break the other one's gaze.

"What's there to discuss!?" asked Anko incredulously, "We have to cancel the exams and detain the Uchiha while sending out as many teams as we can spare after Orochimaru. There's no telling where he could be after last night!"

"We can't," replied Naruto.

"And why the hell not!?" demanded Anko, feeling betrayed that Naruto would take a stance against her.

"We have too many foreign shinobi in the village," said Naruto, "Canceling the exams would only hamper our movements by spreading out our already too thin forces to set up proper security. We wouldn't have enough ninja for a team capable of taking him and whatever guards he brought with him down. He only brought the Otoyon to the Forest of Death, but we don't know who else he brought into the village or who he has waiting outside of it."

"Orochimaru has plans, and those include the Chuunin Exams," Nara Shikaku added.

"Which is all the more reason we should stop them!" exclaimed a frustrated Anko.

The Nara Clan Head shook his head in disagreement. "It's all the more reason to keep the exams going. Whatever plans he has, they involve the exams and the Uchiha. Knowing that much, we can plan accordingly and set up extra precautions. He has made the first move and we have to tread lightly to counter it. His move was very decisive, but we're not in a good enough position to make a bold move like that from where we're at."

"And that's just from a strategic point of view," added Utatane Koharu. "Canceling the exams would not only be strategically damning, but there are also the political ramifications to consider."

"Screw politics! There is the safety of the village to consider! While my old sensei is out there, no one is safe!" shouted Anko.

"That's enough of your insolence Mitarashi!" snapped Koharu. "I can not fully comprehend the things done to you and Uzumaki-san, however you must think things through rationally, or have you already forgotten your own encounter in the forest with Orochimaru?" Anko flinched at that. "Both you and Uzumaki both acted hastily and irrationally. However, where Uzumaki had little choice, you rushed into a battle you knew you had little chance of winning, alone, and nearly paid dearly for it! How many people have to die before your need for revenge is sated?"

Anko looked as if she had been physically struck. Naruto had to admit that the old bat still had a bit of fire to her to still be able to put people like Anko in their place. The snake mistress backed down from her stance, but she definitely gave Naruto a look that they would be discussing the matter further in private.

"So, Uzumaki, since you're our new 'expert' on Orochimaru, what do you think he'll do next?" asked Danzou mockingly, causing others in the room to frown.

Naruto let out a low growl. The old war hawk was most certainly not helping. "I'd say he was getting ready for an all out attack, but he doesn't have the type of numbers to successfully invade Konoha alone."

"What about the other Weapons, you told Hokage-sama that there were twenty of you," suggested Koharu.

Naruto shook his head. "Even if he were to unleash the Weapons, at most, they could equalize the battle. Kimmimaro's disease has been getting worse, if Orochimaru had found a cure for it; we'd have seen him last night in the forest. Thirteen is too rabid to predict what he'd do. He's as big a threat to friendly forces as he is to the enemy. Nineteen, last I heard, was to be destroyed. He snapped under the pressures of being a weapon and became uncontrollable. I have no idea where Suigetsu and Vinsento are, but I know neither one are working for Orochimaru. It goes without saying that some of the others haven't even been battle tested yet. As careless as Hebi-teme can be with his subordinates, a full scale invasion would not be the place to test how strong his creations are."

"Wouldn't it?" asked Danzou. "It seems like the perfect time to unleash strong subordinates in order to bolster troop morale."

"But there are no guarantees that they'll be as strong as he hopes. Especially with me being here," said Naruto, "I am the strongest of all the Weapons. Any confrontation between me and them will result in my victory."

"You seem rather sure of yourself," said Danzou evenly.

"I was made the leader of his most elite team for a reason, don't push me," warned Naruto as his eyes flashed red. "Now, if he does go for an all out assault on the village, he's going to have two targets that he'll focus on so his men can destroy as much of the village as possible. Me and the Hokage."

"What about the Uchiha?" asked Inoichi.

Shikaku shook his head. "No, he's already achieved what he wanted to there. From the reports from Hyuuga Hinata and Haku, Orochimaru said that Uchiha Sasuke would eventually come to him. This fact, combined with supplemental reports from Naruto on the cursed seal, suggests that the seal has some sort mental control component."

"Which is why I had Kakashi place another seal on it upon their arrival this morning to help contain those side effects," interrupted the Sandaime.

"Every single one of Orochimaru's subordinates has at least heard of the Mokushiroku no Yonkishu, some have even seen us in action, he'll want to keep me as far away from his subordinates as possible. The Hokage, aside from being his old sensei, is Konoha's greatest protector. The Hokage's death would be a serious blow to our forces. Orochimaru will find a way to deal with him personally."

"It makes sense," said Shikaku, "With you having the most knowledge, he would want you out of the way fairly early, even if it's only a distraction."

"So what's our next move going to be?" asked Akimichi Chouza.

"Nothing," answered Naruto. Shikaku nodded.

"What do you mean, 'nothing', Naruto?" Anko asked venomously.

"It's the only thing we can do," stated Shikaku, "We currently don't have enough information, so we'll let the Chuunin Exams proceed as usual, gradually stepping up our ANBU patrols and having some extra security set up during the finals."

"Damn it! That isn't enough!" Anko pressed.

"It's going to have to be for the time being Anko-chan," replied Sarutobi with a stern look at Anko that told her to drop it. Gritting her teeth and letting out a small growl she complied.

"What about the Uchiha?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"We let him compete," Danzou spoke up. "So long as he doesn't use the Ten no Juin's power, I see no reason to keep him from doing so."

"But…!" Anko began to shout.

"We understand you concerns Mitarashi-san, but you have to look at the big picture," Hiashi interjected. "As host of the Chuunin Exams between ourselves, Suna, Taki, Oto, Kusa and Ame all eyes are on us, even those of the villages not involved in these exams. The battle between Uzumaki and Orochimaru did us no favors and already the other villages are suspicious, even if they haven't outright said it. No matter how dire the situation, we must maintain a perfect image for the greater good of Konoha."

"Fucking politics…" Anko cursed.

"You will find that most of us agree, but they are a necessary evil," Hiashi replied. "Too much hangs in the balance of how we handle the situation, we must tread carefully."

* * *

Two cloaked figures sat underneath the moonlit sky, atop the central tower of the Forest of Death. They had been up there for quite some time after their debriefing with the Hokage hours earlier.

"I was impressed with one of our Rookie Teams," said Anko. "They almost shattered all the course records getting here in a mere eight hours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh... Which one?"

"Nai-chan's team," said Anko.

"Hn... I'd have been disappointed in them if they hadn't gotten here first," said Naruto. "They're a recon team, first and foremost, and this is a forest. Missions like this are their specialty and they're on home turf."

"Yeah, well they weren't first," said Anko, "A Suna Team was."

"The one with the Kazekage's children on it," said Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes. His tone was that of a statement rather than a question.

"Uh-huh..." Anko informed him eyebrow quirked inquiringly.

"Something isn't right on that team..." said Naruto frowning. "The older two are pretty skilled. The older brother is quite crafty and good at deception and the sister; she's even more deadly than she is beautiful. Very good with strategy and tactics. She'd be a long range powerhouse on any other team."

"What do you mean, Naru-chan?" asked Anko curiously, she had been about to tease him about the beautiful comment until he made that last statement.

"It's the youngest one, Gaara... Something isn't right with him..." said Naruto, "And his scent is more familiar to me than it should be, it's almost as if he..."

"Was a monster?" said a voice behind them.

Naruto and Anko's eyes widened at the fact a mere Genin from a foreign village had snuck up on them.

'He's down wind... But I should have still sensed him up here... There is no way he's an ordinary Genin...' thought Naruto.

"From the day I was born, that is what I have always been…" said Gaara, "A monster... The Ultimate Weapon, a demon of the sands. And all for what it is that I contain within me, since the day of my birth."

'A Jinchuuriki!' thought Anko in shock.

"Neither of you are afraid. Surprised, but not afraid... Why?" asked Gaara with a slight frown.

"Because... I'm like you..." said Naruto, "Monster, Demon, Abomination, Freak, and Murderer… A Weapon…"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock right before he got an eager glint in his eye. "Then you will be the ultimate test of my existence."

The cork of Gaara's gourd popped off and tendrils of sand began to spill out. Naruto's eyes took on an otherworldly glow as he brought out his claws and let out a menacing growl. "Bring it, bub."

"Naru-chan..."

"Gaara."

The three looked towards the source of the voice only to see a Suna Jounin with half his covered. "That's enough! We don't need you getting disqualified."

Gaara glared at the Jounin and let loose a torrent of killing intent. To the Jounin's credit, he didn't even flinch, though Naruto could tell he was more than slightly apprehensive at the prospect at having to face Gaara.

"Wolverine, we will face each other once more, and then... I'll kill you," said Gaara, "Mother will especially enjoy the taste of your blood in my sand."

Gaara then leapt from the roof top. Anko and Naruto looked towards the Suna Jounin and found him gone already.

"Kuso... I let my guard down... No one has ever been able to sneak up on me like that in a long time..." said Naruto clenching his fists.

"We have to inform Hokage-sama. With as unstable as he appears to be, Gaara is as big a threat as Orochimaru," Anko said to him. If there was anything in recent years that could never be called into question it was Anko's loyalty to the village and to Sarutobi in particular.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The coming days saw the Oto Team, Team Asuma, Team Gai and the team which had Kabuto on it arrive at the tower.

There were no other direct interactions between Naruto and Gaara but everyone at the tower could feel the underlying tension between the two.

"Kabuto, what have you to report?" asked Orochimaru, the triple scars along his face had faded, but not disappeared completely. "And it had better be good, you're not supposed to contact me this early and you've done so twice already!"

"Orochimaru-dono, I would suggest altering your plans," said Kabuto, "The Suna Jinchuuriki no longer has the desire for mindless killing like we had anticipated."

"Oh, and what brought upon this development?" asked Orochimaru in mild interest.

"Naruto-kun," said Kabuto, "Sabaku no Gaara has found purpose in wanting to see him destroyed and he may have lost sight of the mission."

Orochimaru thought for a moment. "No plan survives first contact with the enemy, Kabuto-kun. We shall proceed as planned, though alterations will be made accordingly. Naruto-kun is very much like Gaara, and when Gaara finally does decide to go after him, it will be most advantageous to us, for the collateral damage alone will be great indeed. Their fight will decimate a good portion of the village on its own and will distract Naruto-kun from coming after me."

"Do you think Gaara will be able to defeat Weapon-X?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru laughed, "No. Naruto-kun was crafted for very special and specific purposes. Had we been able to properly repress the Kyuubi, his body would have been my finest, and possibly last, vessel. He is superior to Gaara in every way, but that is of little consequence, as I would have likely have killed the Suna Jinchuuriki after the Invasion anyway. Naruto-kun will only spare me the trouble."

"Orochimaru-dono... I don't mean to question your methods, but is antagonizing Akatsuki any further than you already have necessary?" asked Kabuto.

"No, but it is... Liberating... I will not live in fear of them," said Orochimaru, "They too are of little consequence, only the Leader, Itachi, Sasori and Kisame are a threat to me, and Sasori only because of the length of time we worked together for. Much of my research and his human puppetry are very closely linked. I wouldn't be half as far as I am without him, and neither would he. It was luck that he beat the Sandaime Kazekage, even as skilled as he was back then."

"I have little doubts that were they to fight today, they'd be much more equally matched," Orochimaru speculated and then sighed, "We have come too far to turn back now Kabuto. Remember what our true purpose is."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed and then left.

* * *

Another thing noticed by those around the Tower was the open hostility that the 'last' Uchiha had shown for the now barely clothed Wolverine. Only Teams Akira, Asuma and Kakashi knew why, but no one gave out any information except for Ino, who told Sakura what had happened in the Forest of Death.

"Sakura-chan..." said Ino walking up to her former best friend hesitantly.

Sakura looked at Ino strangely, not quite getting her nervousness, "Ino-chan...?"

"Do we really know Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino.

"What do you mean Ino-pig? Of course we know Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura indignantly.

"I know that we know him," said Ino a bit impatiently. Sakura then knew that Ino had a need for a heartfelt conversation with her old friend since the blonde girl hadn't referred to her by her long standing nickname, nor had she reacted to her own. "But do we actually KNOW him?"

"I'm not following you Ino," Sakura sighed.

"It's just that... I saw a side of Sasuke out there in the Forest of Death I don't think I ever thought he was capable of..." Ino explained. She then explained everything that had went on with the Oto-nin.

"Wow... I didn't think anyone would have been able to beat Sasuke-kun in these exams," said Sakura, "Even Shino said that there weren't many he thought would be able to beat him in a one-on-one fight."

"And Wolverine did it without barely trying," said Ino. "Have you ever felt useless? Or that you were just in the way?"

"It's kind of hard not to with teammates like Shino and Taka," Sakura answered honestly. "But Kurenai-sensei has been helping with that."

"Heh... I guess you've got a point there..." Ino lightly chuckled. "I've never felt that around Shikamaru and Chouji... With every strategy, Shikamaru takes everything into account. It isn't very often that he misses anything. His plans are usually so flawless and our teamwork so perfect, that I never think about what I would do without them. I always just assume that they'll be there... After seeing Sasuke-kun and Wolverine-kun fight, I can't help but feel so... Useless..."

"Kurenai-sensei said it was rare that Rookies are even placed in the Chuunin Exam, let alone make it as far as we have," said Sakura, "The odds have been stacked against us from the start." Sakura gave Ino a small smile, "We've already made it this far, right? Let's do our best."

"You... You've changed haven't you, Sakura-chan?" said Ino looking at Sakura differently than she ever had before.

"It... It was kind of hard not to with Kurenai-sensei..." Sakura admitted sheepishly. "Besides, you're not the same either."

Ino giggled, "I suppose. Sakura... Let's be friends again..."

Ino was looking nervous, but Sakura smiled at her. "Sure."

The end of the 5 day time limit would come quickly and the remaining teams were lined up in front of their Jounin Senseis, the Sandaime Hokage, and various other exam proctors.

Naruto was quick to catch Anko's eye for a quick moment when he caught it.

A scent.

A VERY familiar one at that. He let out a low growl that caused Neji and Gaara, who were at either side of him, to glance in his direction, while Haku gently touched his wrist in an effort to calm him down.

The Hokage, and then Gekko Hayate were explaining the intricacies and purpose of the Chuunin Selection Exams as Naruto cased the room for the source of the familiar scent.

"Is there anyone who would like to forfeit at this time?" asked Hayate before going into a slight coughing fit.

"I would," said Yakushi Kabuto as he raised his hand. Seeing their stares all on him, he explained. "I ran into some difficultly in the forest. While I was able to make it here, I'm afraid I can not carry on at this point. My body has taken too much abuse."

As he left, Naruto watched the brief argument between Kabuto and his teammates. They obviously weren't happy with his choice. However, Kabuto then did something unexpected. As he turned to leave he met Naruto's gaze and smirked. Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion; however, before he could think more on it, the first match was called.

However, one thought repeatedly repeated itself.

'Traitors...'

"Alright, now if you look up (cough) on the wall over there you will see a large screen," stated Hayate. "It will cycle through two names (cough) at random and the names chosen will have to fight for their right to advance to the (cough) Third and Final Round of the Chuunin Exams."

They all watched in anticipation as the marquee began to scroll through two sets of names before coming to a sudden stop.

**Akado Yoroi**

**Vs.**

**Rock Lee**

"YES!" Lee shouted excitedly, pumping his arm as he jumped up and down, "At last, I shall show off my Flames of Youth and prove my nindo!"

"Get real kid," said Yoroi, "You don't stand a chance."

"I need all but the named competitors (cough) to move themselves to the observation deck so we can begin the preliminary matches for the Third Exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams," said the sickly proctor. Immediately, all but Lee and Yoroi had moved to the upper level to observe the melee that was about to begin.

Hayate looked to both Lee and Yoroi and got nods from each that they were ready.

"Akado Yoroi vs. Rock Lee... FIGHT!" shouted Hayate jumping away from the fray.

Suddenly Yoroi's hands became alight with flaming blue chakra as he charged at Lee. He threw a punch at Lee who ducked under the blow, grabbing the man's wrist, pulling on it as he drove his knee into the man's rib sage. Lee then spun around and drove his elbow into the man's back.

Yoroi's back arched with the impact, as Lee became a blur of motion, spinning around again to bury is knee into his torso. Lee then slammed his hands into Yoroi's back, finally knocking the man to the floor. Lee then jumped back, unwilling to hit an opponent when they were down.

"What the hell..." said Yoroi coughing as he tried to stand, "There is no way you should have been able to do that... I should have been able to drain your chakra, even without striking you directly..."

"An interesting Kekkei Genkai ability," said Rock Lee, "However, in this case, it is very unfortunate that I am your opponent as it appears that you heavily rely on the advantages that it affords you."

Yoroi's eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you mean?"

"My entire time in the Shinobi Academy, I was always looked down on. Ridiculed because of my inability to mold even the smallest amounts of chakra outside of the tree and water walking exercises," explained Lee, "I was the dobe of my class because I am incapable of doing even the simplest of ninjutsu and genjutsu, leaving Taijutsu as my sole weapon of defense and attack. But, I believe with hard work and determination, one can become a great shinobi despite these handicaps. It is my goal to prove that one such as I can be just as great a shinobi as those who possess a Kekkei Genkai and are hailed by titles like "genius" or "prodigy". That, through hard work, I can achieve the same accomplishments as those with natural talent and abilities."

"Believe what you want kid... You won't beat me!" declared Yoroi, as he stood up, "You may not be using Chakra, but I can still pull it from your body."

"You misunderstand," said Lee, "It is not my inability to control it that makes me unable to use Chakra... I am physically unable to do so. Your bloodline abilities are useless against a foe such as me."

"You're bluffing!" stated Yoroi. His hands began to glow with the fiery chakra aura as he charged Lee. Lee met his charge, locking their hands together. "Got you!"

The two combatants stood there, locked in a test of strength. Lee took a step forward, making Yoroi step back.

'Damn... I'm hardly getting any chakra out of him...' thought Yoroi frantically.

"Give up... To continue to fight would be pointless," said Lee, "I do not wish to harm you."

* * *

Naruto snorted gaining an odd look from many around him.

"He's probably the only person here who would say that and not mean it as a taunt," Naruto said with a smirk.

Gai also smiled.

* * *

"Never!" shouted Yoroi as he head butted Lee. Lee stumbled back, releasing Yoroi's hands. Yoroi went to punch Lee, but Lee ducked under his arm, grabbing the wrist, before wrapping his other arm around Yoroi's neck, locking his opponent in a hammerlock, while cutting off his air circulation. Lee kicked the back of Yoroi's legs, bringing the bigger man to his knees, while tightening the hold on the man's throat. Yoroi was using his free hand to grab Lee's arm to try and loosen up the Taijutsu Specialist's hold on his air passageways, to no avail. Lee tightened his grip on the man's throat and slowly Yoroi lost consciousness.

Hayate grabbed Yoroi's wrist and lifted it up. He then let go and the man's arm fell lifelessly to his side.

"Winner... Rock Lee!" shouted Hayate.

"That's incredible," said Ino with a bit of awe.

"Not really," Naruto replied. He either did not see the frown on Gai's face or he ignored it. "It was just a bad match up. If Yoroi didn't rely on his Kekkei Genkai ability so much, Lee might have actually have had to break a sweat. While the victory might have looked impressive, the actual opponents were just badly mismatched. That's why Jounin specialize in more than one thing and shinobi most often travel in teams."

Even Gai had to concede that point to Naruto.

Ino and some of the others got worried looks on their faces as they contemplated what it would be like if they were to be matched up against someone who's fighting technique they were weak against like that.

Akado Yoroi, when he came to, left in an angry huff, not wanting to stick around for the rest of the round as Rock Lee walked up the stairs to the observation deck with excitement. As he did so the marquee began to cycle through two more names.

**The Wolverine**

**Vs.**

**Aburame Shino**

Of course once the names had been announced, Temari and Kankuro were not sure it was a good thing as Gaara had been a bit obsessively focused on the Wolverine for the last couple of days. Still, even Temari had to admit the mysterious and no longer masked boy was intriguing and she was curious to see what he could do.

Kankuro, on the other hand couldn't care less and hoped Wolverine would get what was coming to him for embarrassing him before the start of the Chuunin Exams.

"This will be an interesting fight..." said Naruto grinning. Shino nodded in agreement before walking down the steps. Naruto, on the other hand, jumped over the railing. However, he stopped his descent just above the ground with a large burst of wind, causing many of the ninja's eyes widen in surprise.

'A powerful and highly skilled Fuuton user...' thought Asuma, 'As if the Aburame gaki didn't have such a huge disadvantage before...'

'He's... He's definitely better than me... Could he match Baki-sensei...?' Temari thought in contemplation.

'As expected from Weapon-X...' Dosu observed, shaking slightly.

'What is with him? Dosu has never shown that much fear against anyone... Not even Kimimaro-sempai...' thought Kin in wide-eyed surprise.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Naruto grinning.

'Shino-kun... Be careful...' Kurenai pleaded mentally. She remembered how Anko was after she had come back from her time with Orochimaru and knew of the many scars her best friend carried. While Naruto had been a big part of the healing process, she couldn't help but worry. She dearly hoped Naruto didn't carry many of those same scars.

"Kurenai-chan," said Anko, breaking the Genjutsu Mistresses train of thought.

"Anko?"

"You worry too much. Naru-chan won't hurt him," said Anko comfortingly, "Too bad." she added teasingly, before letting out a small laugh.

Sakura and Ino, who had overheard this exchange, looked at each other and then back down to the arena below.

'Just who was this guy?'

* * *

"Aburame Shino... Wolverine... Fight!" shouted Hayate, bringing his arm down and jumping back.

Naruto's claws popped out of his hands, and with speed surprising Shino, he charged forward. Many stared in shock as Naruto's claws sunk into Shino's torso. "Too slow..."

Suddenly, Shino burst into thousands of bugs.

* * *

"Eww..." Ino cringed, as did Sakura.

"You... get used to it... Sort of..."

* * *

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto swatting at Shino's Kikaichu trying to throw them off of him. "Get off!"

"Impressive work with the Mushi Bunshin," said Naruto from behind everyone including Shino. Everyone turned in surprise to not only hear Naruto's voice behind them but to see both competitors still up on the balcony with them.

However, no one seemed more surprised than Shino, whose eyebrows extended past his shades. He quickly turned his head behind him and saw Wolverine smirking at him. He then turned to the scene below and saw his opponent standing straight up.

The Wolverine lifted one of his clawed hands as he smirked, despite the insects swarming all over him. Much to the shock of most and the amusement of a few, Naruto retracted the outer two claws of that hand.

"Kuso!" Shino whispered a curse as his opponent's bunshin puffed out of existence. Shino immediately jumped and spun around launching a kunai from his sleeve at the Wolverine behind him.

Naruto ignored it as he swiped at Shino, but Shino was just out of range of his claws- or so many thought. However, many were shocked again as three claw marks appeared on Shino's torso and blood began to stain his jacket.

He landed on the arena below, and immediately fell to his knees gripping his wounded torso. Naruto, after pulling the kunai out of the center of his chest, then jumped after Shino, letting out a roar. Shino jumped backwards, evading Wolverine's strike. However, Wolverine was quick to pursue. Wolverine's superior speed allowed him to easily catch up to Shino.

Naruto then detracted his claws as he punched Shino in the stomach, knocking him into the wall.

Naruto then slammed into Shino, his forearm at Shino's neck. He then brought his claws up to Shino's face. The center claw of his left hand was retracted, but slowly detracted itself until it was pressing up against Shino's chin.

"Give up," demanded Naruto, "It's over."

"Indeed," said Shino. However, his voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened. "My suspicions were correct; your sensory perception is on par, if not superior, to that of an Inuzuka. I had developed that technique in the event I would have to face Kiba, but it was proven to be equally effective on you."

Shino was still clutching his torso, and was bleeding profusely. "I suspected from the start that it was true, after all, your features are quite feral, much like Kiba's. I suspect it was the only reason you took a chance to start with a killing blow at the onset of the match. After your clone dispersed, I sent my Kikaichu to create another Bunshin, complete with my wound, capable of mimicking my scent. I was then able to then use Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch myself out with my clone just before you struck me."

Shino then lifted his right arm and swarms of Kikaichu came from his sleeve towards Naruto as the second Mushi Bunshin exploded and swarmed all over Naruto.

"So this is how you want to play it, huh?" asked Naruto as he was forced to his knees. "Shokkuweibu (Shockwave)!"

* * *

A shockwave of wind burst from Naruto, forcing all of Shino's Kikaichu off of him, and knocking Shino off of his feet. Baki's visible eye widened in surprise, as Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan.

'As I suspected,' Kakashi observed. 'Yet another double edged technique. A technique like that would have ripped anyone else to shreds.'

However, as easily and quickly the tears appeared on Naruto, they instantly healed, leaving many unaware of the drawbacks of such a technique.

* * *

"Your bugs are useless and you won't last much longer with a wound like that, bub," said Wolverine staring Shino down. "Give up."

Shino weakly stood up, though he was slouching slightly. "I concede..." He stumbled, but before he could fall he was caught by his opponent.

"You did well, you would have beaten anyone else," Shino heard as he blacked out.

"Winner, The Wolverine!" shouted Hayate.

**Zaku Abumi**

**Vs.**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

"Good, a challenge!" exclaimed Zaku as he saw the names currently displayed on the marquee.

"Don't be a fool, Zaku," warned Dosu, "Though he is not Weapon-X, he is still a very dangerous foe. You should withdraw."

"Well I think he's just overrated," replied Zaku smugly. "Let's find out if 'the monster' lives up to his name."

Gaara merely grunted in response as he waited for Zaku to come down to the arena, though he kept his gaze on Naruto. Naruto's eyes, on the other hand, narrowed as Gaara peered into his eyes.

"The next match... Zaku Abumi vs. Sabaku no Gaara!" shouted Hayate, as the two contestants stood in the center, "FIGHT!"

"You seem rather docile for a monster. I guess you are over hyped!" taunted Zaku. Gaara gave no outward reaction.

"He always was a cocky idiot, and now it's going to get him killed," Naruto whispered to Haku. She only nodded in response. She looked over at Zaku's team and noticed that Dosu seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well, since you're too scared to make the first move, I guess I'll have to!" shouted Zaku with unrepressed glee. He went through a few handseals before he thrust his arms forwards and called out, "Zankuha!"

Gaara disappeared in a huge explosion. A few of the shinobi in the room looked over at Gaara's team only to see that each of them had rather bored expressions on their faces, not looking the least bit concerned for the youngest member of their team.

"Too easy," said Zaku confidently.

"Guess again, meathead!" Naruto called out as the dust began to clear. Many were astonished to see a half orb-like wall of sand in between Gaara and Zaku. Then it collapsed.

"You are weak... Not even worth killing," said Gaara in an even tone.

Zaku went from nervous to enraged instantly, "I'll show you weak! Zankukyokuha!"

* * *

The explosion was even bigger and more devastating than last time. Bits of sand went flying in all directions. On the Suna team, only Gaara's elder sister, Temari, seemed to be mildly concerned.

"Do you think...?" Haku began to ask Naruto.

"Not a chance. Zaku lacks the power and the skill to get through Gaara's defense. I don't think there are too many people here that could actually beat Gaara, Jounin included," analyzed Naruto.

* * *

"Sabaku Kyuu..." Was heard from the dust cloud. Many were then caught off guard when an arm of Sand launched itself from the cloud of smoke, though none were surprised more than Zaku, who found himself quickly immobilized. Zaku struggled and screamed to get free to no avail until he was completely encased in sand. The audience then heard Gaara shout, "Sabaku SouSou!"

There was a loud shuddering sound, and the large compact ball of sand seemed to compress even more than it was. Streams of blood shot from the sandy orb.

Naruto let out a loud whistle showing he was rather impressed, while the Suna team looked unsurprised. Many in the room appeared to turn three shades lighter, with a tinge of green added to their complexion.

"Winner..." said Hayate, "Sabaku no Gaara!"

The assembled group on the observation deck could only watch in silence as Gaara casually strolled back to his team as if he hadn't just brutally killed someone. Most barely noted the screen had begun cycling through the next set of opponents.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Vs.**

**Kinuta Dosu**

Shikamaru sighed, "This is going to be troublesome..."

Before he could go further, he was stopped by his female teammate, "Shika-kun... Are... Are you sure...? I mean, after Hinata..."

"As troublesome as it is to do this, my Kaa-san would only be more so if I just gave up now," replied Shikamaru, "I think I've come up with something."

"If you're sure..." replied Ino in an almost uncharacteristic show of concern. While she rarely let it show, she truly did care for both of her teammates greatly and it was Uchiha Sasuke's rampage in the Forest of Death, combined with his fight with The Wolverine that made her realize how much she needed and relied on them. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she lost either of them.

"Relax, Ino," said Chouji reassuringly, "There is no way Shikamaru will lose if he sets his mind to it."

Ino sighed, "I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry..."

Dosu waited patiently for his opponent to make his way to the arena, his one eye piercing Shikamaru with its' intense, penetrating gaze. "Are you ready for another humiliating defeat? I have studied your jutsu, I know its' weakness. Without the Wolverine's interference, you will surely perish."

Shikamaru merely shrugged. "You might know my technique, but I also know yours. You have to get close to be able to use it, which puts you in range of my jutsu."

Dosu's eye narrowed.

* * *

"I've been waiting to see what the Nara gaki is made of," said Naruto.

"Why is that, Wolverine-san," asked Kakashi, "Shikamaru isn't exactly known for his combat prowess."

"Because I know about where Dosu's skill and power level is," replied Naruto, "He's good, better than most. Even your typical Chuunin would have trouble beating him. He's primarily a close range fighter and his strength, speed and stamina are all far superior to Shikamaru's. He has good analytical skills and is fairly good with strategic planning and tactics. There is a reason he is the leader of his team."

* * *

Dosu charged as Shikamaru, who jumped back throwing various kunai at his opponent. Dosu blocked each on with his Melody arm as he attempted to get into range to complete his attack.

Just as Dosu was almost in range, Shikamaru's hands formed a hand seal, "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

His shadow then elongated towards his opponent, who immediately jumped backwards. However, the shadow was still coming. Dosu ran right and Shikamaru's shadow bent to follow. Dosu jumped backwards again, to try and keep Shikamaru's shadow from touching his own. When Dosu got to a certain point he realized that Shikamaru's shadow could no longer follow him.

* * *

"You make it sound like the result has already been decided," said Kurenai frowning, as was Asuma. Kakashi, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Neji, at this point, spoke up. "One's fate is impossible to change. Our destinies are predestined from birth. While his team can make up for his inadequacies, Nara-san is a mere drop-out, barely scoring higher than Hinata-sama. In single combat, he will fall to a far superior shinobi."

This statement caused many of the Rookies, Ino and Chouji especially, to glare at the Hyuuga, who was either oblivious to their insulted expressions, or he just didn't care.

* * *

"A futile plan, as I have now discovered another flaw in your jutsu," boasted Dosu.

Shikamaru gave an uncharacteristic smirk as he threw a kunai behind him. His hands then formed the required seals once more, this time his shadow running to each of the kunai that were now sticking out of the ground.

Dosu's eyes widened in realization as the shadow jumped from kunai to kunai. He predicted correctly that each of the minute shadows cast by the small throwing weapons allowed the Nara scion to extend the range of his jutsu. Dosu jumped away to further avoid the jutsu. Though the kunai did extent the range of Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu several feet, it just wasn't enough to entrap the Oto-nin.

"Not clever enough. Soon, your pitiful chakra reserves will be depleted from your failed attempts at trying to defeat me, and I will have a clear path to strike out at you at will," analyzed Dosu, who was slightly confused why Shikamaru simply stood in the same position, rooted in place with his eyes closed, merely holding the jutsu and taking no other action.

* * *

Naruto snorted humorously, causing Neji to look at him inquiringly. "You don't actually believe that garbage do you? If I was a betting man, I'd put my money on the Nara."

"I don't see why you would waste your money on such a pathetic loser. You just said he was an inferior shinobi, and from everything I have observed, it is an accurate assessment," replied Neji coolly.

"Then you better get your eyes checked, bub, because your observations skills suck," Naruto said bluntly, causing many to gape at his direct insult to Neji's skill with the Hyuuga doujutsu. "Never underestimate an opponent no matter how much or how little threatening they are. Dosu's good enough that he might even be able to beat you. He's easily capable of thinking three steps ahead of his enemy. He's confident in his skills and he has every right to be. However, his confidence clouds his judgment. Because his team beat Shikamaru's in the forest, he thinks that Shikamaru isn't a threat, causing him to underestimate his opponent."

After he said this, he closed his eyes and covered them with his arm. Many in the room were confused by this action, though a few took the hint and did the same. Just seconds later the room was completely bathed in bright light.

* * *

The increase of light behind Shikamaru was more than enough for him to be able to extend his shadow to entrap the now blinded Oto-nin.

"Kagemane Jutsu... Success..." said Shikamaru, who then bent backwards as far as he could go. Being entrapped by Shikamaru's jutsu, Dosu had no choice but to mimic his opponent's actions. Unfortunately for him, he was close enough to the wall to be knocked out cold.

When the light died out and nearly everyone had regained most of their eyesight, Hayate declared Shikamaru the victor.

* * *

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how much stronger, faster, or 'better' you are," stated Naruto, "In the Shinobi world sometimes it isn't the strong that survive, it's the smartest. The right amount of tactics can make any advantage useless and turn your strengths into weaknesses. Shikamaru was fated to lose that match, but he defied his so called destiny and emerged victorious. Nothing is predestined; a man chooses his own fate."

"And what do you know of the unshakable burdens given to us at birth that predetermine our 'chosen' paths? What do you know about fate?" asked Neji accusingly, his voice only revealing a small fraction of the annoyance and hatred he felt.

Naruto met his accusing Byakugan unwaveringly and replied, "More than you'll ever know."

Though he would never admit it, either to himself or aloud, Neji, strangely enough, believed him.

Before anyone could contemplate anything further, the marquee began to cycle through opponents once more.

**Haku**

**Vs.**

**Sabaku no Temari**

Hinata wouldn't admit it, but she was envious of the two kunoichi entering the fighting area.

Haku moved with so much fluid grace, her movements careful and well practiced and Temari moved with such deadly confidence, sure in her abilities to take on even the best and the brightest. They were what she strived to be, a true kunoichi.

Sasuke and Kiba may have deluded themselves into thinking they were true ninja of Konohagakure no Sato after the Wave Mission, but she had not. Her beliefs were confirmed when they fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death- or rather- when Naruto and Sasuke fought Orochimaru. The sheer intensity and skill between Naruto and Sasuke were astronomical. They both fought equally hard, but both had been taken out fairly quickly and she hadn't managed to do anything about it.

Not that it would have mattered.

She was certain that if Orochimaru really wanted to mark her and Haku like he did Sasuke, even with the help of Kiba, Akamaru and Funaki, they wouldn't be able to stop him. After all, if the difference between Naruto and Sasuke was astronomical, the difference between them and Orochimaru was doubly so.

It was just a fact of life, survival of the fittest. The strong either subjugated or protected the weak. In the case of Orochimaru, it was the former, whether it was by manipulation or by force, it was all the same.

Hinata shuddered. To think she was almost subjected to the things Naruto had gone through. She felt sick and dirty and never before had she ever felt so helpless. Not even back then...

She glanced over at Naruto who was steadfastly watching the match that was about to begin in the staging area below.

* * *

"Sabaku no Temari vs. Haku... Fight!" shouted Hayate as he leapt out of the way.

"I've seen you around..." commented Temari, with a smirk, "You're quite good, but you're going to lose."

"It would be unwise to underestimate your opponent," said Haku calmly. "They may catch you by surprise. Suddenly, Haku sank into the floor, when an ice mirror sprouted from the ground to Temari's right. Haku then flung a small barrage of senbon at Temari. The Suna kunoichi merely stood rooted in place, opening her fan to reveal a single moon.

Many were shocked to see Haku's senbon miss her completely.

I barely saw her move...' thought Haku, 'Her skills don't quite match up to Sasuke's, but her superior experience shows...'

"Impressive trick... But it won't be enough," stated Temari. She then opened her fan wider, as Haku stepped into a mirror. Two more mirrors formed around Temari, forming a triangle.

Temari felt the wind shift behind her and turned to see Haku throwing more senbon that would clatter harmlessly to the floor. Haku then shot up into the air with another barrage of senbon. Temari jumped back to avoid them. When she looked up, she noticed a fourth mirror, but it was empty.

She could hear the projectile sailing through the air behind her. Closing her fan, the senbon all bounced off of its' metal casing.

Temari cursed herself. She had let her opponent gain the upper hand.

"To continue would be folly..." said Haku calmly. "Surrender and you shall come to no harm."

"Don't underestimate me!" Temari practically growled as she fully opened her fan and waved it at Haku.

The mirrors that Temari was facing were instantly destroyed and many of the spectators covered their eyes to try and block the oncoming wind attack as much as possible, however it was unnecessary as a wall of wind shielded them from Temari's blast.

They each looked up to see Wolverine with his arms spread in front of them, smirking. Many were even more surprised than they already were. Not only was it was quite rare for a Konoha Shinobi to even have a Wind affinity, but it was rare for any shinobi to be able to manipulate wind on such a level. Baki was the most surprised as even many Suna-Nins could not manage Wind Manipulation on that level, as the majority of them were like Temari, and required the aid of a Battle Fan.

'There is no way I can stand a direct hit...' thought Haku, 'She's more powerful than I anticipated...'

'Kuso...' thought Temari, 'She's too fast... But her speed seems to come from traveling from mirror to mirror...'

"You are very impressive," complimented Haku.

Temari smirked, "You're not too bad yourself. I hadn't expected this much of a challenge, especially, not from a Konoha kunoichi."

"You will find that not all of us are frivolous fangirls," said Haku, who glanced up at the balcony. Both Sakura and Ino had the decency to blush in shame, though they also glared down at their fellow Konoha Kunoichi in the battle area.

"Shall we step this up a notch?" asked Temari with a smirk that was returned by her opponent.

"Let's..."

Haku suddenly flicked her wrists and six senbon appeared in her hands, between the fingers of her closed fists. She immediately charged at Temari.

Temari immediately opened her fan all the way, revealing the three moons and swung it with all of her might.

A mirror sprouted up from the ground. Haku was already in the mirror before Temari had completed her swing.

Another mirror appeared to Temari's left and Haku threw the Senbon in her left hand. Another mirror formed in her path and she immediately stepped into it. Temari swung her fan back in the direction that Haku had been, blocking the senbon and destroying the mirrors that had been in place.

Temari's eyes widened as she felt the wind shift behind her.

'Kuso!' she thought as she ducked, as small barrage of senbon sailing over her head. She glanced over her shoulder to find that Haku was already gone. She then immediately jumped backwards as Haku came down on the space she had been occupying just seconds before. Temari shut her fan and swung it at Haku in one fluid movement, attempting to bludgeon Haku with it.

Haku jumped back with just barely in time to avoid the heavy metallic object. However, using the fan's momentum, Temari brought it over her head and opened it as she swung it. A burst of wind hit Haku dead on and the ice kunoichi was sent hurtling towards the wall behind her.

A mirror sprouted up from the ground between Haku and the wall and Haku was saved from a world of pain.

'Useful trick...' Temari thought in frustration, gritting her teeth. Temari snapped her fan shut again as she felt the air being disturbed behind her once more. She, closing it, swung her fan as she turned around.

Haku had been about to hit a vital with one of her senbon when she had to duck the incoming attack from Temari's fan. She then lashed out with the senbon, but Temari dodged that, knocking Haku's arm away before swinging it at Haku with a powerful one armed swing. Haku swung her body low, barely avoiding the heavy object that was her opponent's weapon. Haku attempted to stick the senbon in Temari's neck in order to put her in a death-like state, but the Suna-nin was able to move her body enough that the senbon ended up in her left shoulder as she swung the Battle Fan at Haku, finally striking her opponent with a direct hit.

Haku went to her knees after that last hit. She was disoriented and dizzy.

'A concussion...' she thought as she could feel the throbbing in her head. 'I have to move!'

However, this thought came too late as Temari had pulled out the senbon, jumping back a few paces. With the last of her strength, Temari ignored the pain in her shoulder as she swung her now open fan at her disoriented opponent.

Haku took the blast head on, but it was weak enough that she was only knocked off her feet, bouncing a few times off the stone floor.

Temari was panting in exhaustion. She wasn't sure if she could continue the fight. The battle had taken much out of her. She couldn't even muster up the energy to attack Haku as the ice kunoichi attempted to get up.

Holding her head, Haku finally called out to Hayate. "Proctor, I can no longer continue this fight..."

The exam proctor nodded. "Winner... Sabaku no Temari!"

At the announcement, Temari fell to her knees barely conscious. However, she had a new found respect for Konoha and their kunoichi. Especially since she had been pushed to her limits and the fight could have gone either way. She felt her face breaking into a content and accomplished grin as she knew she had faced an opponent of equal or superior skills to her own and came out victorious.

* * *

Hinata's stomach felt like lead. She didn't think she'd ever be able to compete on such a level. Taking a quick glance at Naruto, she bolstered her courage. If she wanted to help him, help anyone, most of all herself, she had to get stronger. She had to not only train herself to rise up to the level of combat prowess of Haku and Temari, but she had to surpass them. Not for the first time did she wonder if she'd be able to do it.

* * *

Both Sakura and Ino knew they couldn't fight anywhere near that level. They both knew that had either of them had been in the arena fighting either Temari or Haku, they would have been decimated. However, the battle sparked a new resolve in both of them and each had a glint in her eyes that promised a new beginning for each of them. Kurenai noticed this look and couldn't help but be proud of Sakura and Ino's new found determination.

* * *

'Those two...' thought Tenten. 'I've trained with Neji and Lee day in and day out... But I'm not sure if I could have beaten either of them... They're both at a level above mine... Was it all for nothing...?'

She suddenly felt a hand on he shoulder and saw that it belonged to her sensei.

"Fear not Tenten," Gai said evenly with a smile, "They were both very skilled, but so are you. You are one of the most skilled kunoichi I have seen in a long time. But you still have room to grow, we all do and that is part of what these exams are all about. The true purpose of the exam is to allow you to showcase your abilities, show that you can use them efficiently and learning from the mistakes of your peers and yourself. If nothing else, I am proud of what you have learned and accomplished thus far."

"Thanks, Gai-sensei," said Tenten appreciatively.

Gai flashed his most winning smile. "I couldn't let the Flames of Youth wane in one of the finest students I've had the honor of teaching, could I?"

Tenten smiled and shook her head. No matter his quirks, Maito Gai always knew what to say at the right moment.

**Tsurugi Misumi**

**Vs.**

**Akimichi Chouji**

Naruto had a scowl on his face as the next match was called. After Naruto's observations of Shikamaru's match, Kakashi was very interested in what Naruto was thinking about.

"So what do you think the outcome of this match will be?" he asked.

"It's hard to say, their abilities are similar..." answered Naruto, "Misumi has underwent a few surgeries and had special training to use the Nan no Kaizou Jutsu. I doubt he could use it to the same extent as Orochimaru, but it is still a formidable technique." Kakashi was listening intently, taking in the information Naruto was giving him, though he had come to some of the same conclusions in some of the previous battles. "Chouji is an Akimichi, and seems to have a decent grasp on most of the techniques he uses. It really comes down to how good he is in using his clan jutsus. Otherwise, Tsurugi will win just because he has more field experience."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, not answering nor did he look up from his orange book.

"How do you know so much about everyone and their abilities?" asked Ino somewhat suspiciously.

"Same way Kabuto does," Naruto replied taking a drag of his cigar, "When I found out I'd be competing in the exam a couple weeks ago, I studied each of my potential opponents. First by gathering whatever information there was on them and then by studying them while they trained. Figuring out their strengths and how I would get around them and their weaknesses and how to exploit them."

"B-But there were hundreds of applicants! And most came from foreign villages," exclaimed Sakura.

"I have a good memory, Pinky," replied Naruto, ignoring Sakura's anger at her new nickname, "Besides, some of the teams arrived a few weeks in advance so they could be well rested for the exams. The rest filtered in, in groups, even the local teams, so I had plenty of time to scout each of them out."

Asuma frowned, "You were the source of the foreign chakra I detected a few weeks ago..."

"You and the Bug Kid were the only two that nearly detected me," said Naruto with a small grin.

* * *

"So Rookie, ready to get your fat ass handed to you!" said Misumi to a nervous Chouji. Predictably, Chouji became rather sensitive about his weight and size issues.

"I'M NOT FAT! JUST BIG BONED!" he shouted. "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"

Misumi seemed to be caught off guard as Chouji's humongous, lumbering fist came at him.

However, Tsurugi took advantage of the situation, using his ability with the Nan no Kaizou to wrap himself around Chouji's arm. Seeing this startled Chouji, who instinctively let his arm shrink back down to normal size.

Tsurugi, used this to his advantage as well, allowing him to get in close to Chouji and wrap himself around the "big boned" Genin.

* * *

"Predictable," said Naruto with a frown, "If he's lucky, his temper only lost him the match."

"How can you say something like that!?" asked Ino. "If that guy keeps it up he'll either crush or suffocate Chouji!"

"Because on a mission, it can get him AND whoever his teammates are killed," Naruto scolded the Yamanaka Heiress. "The second he lost his temper AND focus he placed his life in the hands of his opponent."

* * *

"Pathetically weak," taunted Tsurugi as he tightened his hold on the Akimichi Heir. "I should put you out of your misery for your teammate's sake, you're a liability. I'd be doing them a favor."

Chouji's face was bright red from lack of air and strain from keeping the stretchy shinobi from crushing him.

"You might as well give up," Misumi advised, "Or else you'll die!"

The edges of Chouji's vision began to blur and turn black. Sounds became distorted and seemed slower. The stretchy shinobi was too much for him.

'No...'

He would not let himself give up. He would prove his opponent wrong.

With his free left hand, Chouji managed to pull Misumi's arm away, just enough to speak once more.

"Baika no Jutsu!" he rasped.

Instead of the usually explosive expansion that usually accompanies the jutsu, Chouji just seemed to bulge underneath Misumi's iron grip as the stretch nin tried to keep Chouji contained.

Unfortunately, for Misumi, he couldn't stretch any further and was overpowered by Chouji's Clan Jutsu. And was practically shot off like a rubber band.

After being partially stretched beyond his limit, Misumi began to slowly recover. However, Chouji returned to his normal size. After taking a small breather, the aggravated 'Big Boned' Genin went on the attack.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" shouted Chouji as he punched Tsurugi. This time his oversized fist struck true and Misumi was sent flying into the wall, and knocked out cold. Hayate went to check on Tsurugi's condition.

"Winner, Akimichi Chouji!" he called out.

"Go Chouji!" Ino cheered.

"He was lucky," Naruto stated with a scowl.

Next to him, Team 10's jounin sensei nodded. "He was, but sometimes that's all you need. It's like you said before, sometimes it doesn't matter how much 'better' you are than your opponent. If they get lucky, you're still beaten."

"I'd rather not take that chance," replied Naruto as the cycle continued and the next two names were displayed on the marquee.

**Funaki**

**Vs.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"Shit..." cursed Funaki.

While he was by no means a weak or unskilled shinobi, there was really only one term to describe Funaki.

Average.

Meanwhile, many of the Uchiha Clan, and Sasuke in particular, were referred to by the much revered titles such as "Genius", "Prodigy", and "Elite", and with good reason. The Uchiha Clan, in it's glory days, not only made up over 80 percent of the entire Military Police Force, but they also had the highest percentage of prodigies that underwent training in the Shinobi Academy, with Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, being their crown jewel, as an ANBU Captain at the age of 13.

Not even Hatake Kakashi had managed such an incredible feat.

While Funaki knew that Sasuke was not his brother, he also knew he was most definitely not another Kakashi in the making. He hoped that his greater field experience would aid him in battle, but he knew the skill and general power levels between him and the Uchiha were most likely too much to overcome.

That didn't mean, however, that he wouldn't fight the Uchiha every step of the way to become a Chuunin.

Sasuke and Funaki took in everything they could about their opponent, before Hayate gave the signal to start. However, Funaki's look of determination was far different from the Uchiha's emotionless scowl and seemed to be far less practiced. Funaki was almost sure the Uchiha spent several hours in the mirror each day to practice such a depressing blank look on his face.

"The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Funaki will now begin... Fight!" shouted Hayate, once more moving away from the combatants.

Funaki took a defensive stance immediately, while Sasuke merely closed his eyes. Funaki quickly drew two kunai and flung them at the Uchiha, who opened his eyes and easily deflected them.

'Damn!' Funaki cursed to himself as he drew two more kunai and put some distance between himself and the Uchiha.

"Pitiful, you will fall to the might of the Uchiha Clan!" declared Sasuke.

Funaki's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's taunt. Funaki knew his chances of victory were slim, but he sure as hell would make sure the Uchiha fought tooth and nail for his victory.

Sasuke then charged at Funaki, who surprised many by charging at the Uchiha prodigy. They each lashed at each other with their kunai, locking them together as the met. They seemed to be stalemated for the time being. However, while Funaki's face was a mask of strained determination, Sasuke's had fallen into a comfortable smirk, which only seemed to make Funaki more aggravated. The more experienced, clan-less Genin growled in anger and slashed at Sasuke with his other kunai, intent on slicing up his opponent's torso.

Sasuke managed to avoid the blow as he drew a second kunai of his own. The two then exchanged a short series of blows, though neither scored more than a grazing cut. Though Funaki was the aggressor and Sasuke was on the defensive, the latter's skill was showing to be far more superior to that of his opponents.

Sasuke swiped at Funaki with an uppercut, followed by a leg sweep. Funaki shifted slightly to dodge the first blow and then back flipped away from Sasuke to avoid the leg sweep. As he landed, he quickly took a ready defensive stance for Sasuke's follow up attack that never came.

Funaki, gazing attentively at his opponent, saw Sasuke merely smirk.

"Not bad, but not good enough," said Sasuke full of confidence. Funaki tensed, his grip on his kunai tightening. The Uchiha prodigy closed his eyes. "I'll end this quickly!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to reveal two blood red, two tomoe Sharingan. To his credit, Funaki didn't flinch at the appearance of the famed Uchiha doujutsu. However, mentally, Funaki was having a mild panic attack.

Sasuke edged towards Funaki, who slid slightly backwards. The two charged at one another once more. The two combatant's kunai met once more, except this time, Sasuke slightly twisted his wrist and Funaki's kunai scraped of it, his momentum causing him to over extend. Sasuke then left go of his kunai and gripped Funaki's wrist and pulled, bringing Funaki to his knees. He then placed his remaining kunai to Funaki's throat.

"It's over," said Sasuke confidently, as his kunai pressed against Funaki's jugular.

"Winner... Uchiha Sasuke!" announced Hayate, calling the match to an end. Sasuke released Funaki before confidently going back up to the balcony with the others, leaving a frustrated Funaki behind. Taking a moment to recompose himself Funaki made his way back to the waiting area with the others, vowing to himself to improve enough to compete with all these exceptional Rookies that seemed to be able to put the best and the brightest of Genin he had ever seen to shame.

In the background, the sound of the marquee cycling through the remaining opponents could be heard.

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Vs.**

**Tenten**

"This should be interesting," said Naruto as he read the names.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" asked Kakashi casually. Gai seemed very interested in the answer.

"This is one of the few match-ups that are pretty even," replied Naruto. "Both have similar fighting styles and are about equally skilled. While Tenten has the advantage of far greater accuracy, it's nullified by the fact that Kankuro can count on one hand the number of weapons he hasn't laced with poison. He won't have to score a direct hit in order to beat her."

* * *

"Yosh, Tenten! Show him the power of your Youth!" shouted Rock Lee.

Tenten merely groaned in response, but wordlessly left to confront her opponent from Sunagakure no Sato. She quickly noticed that he too, was sporting a grimace.

Hayate then gave the signal for the fight to commence.

"Let's give this all we've got!" exclaimed Tenten with an encouraging smile.

This only caused Kankuro to scowl even more.

"What can a girl like you do!?" he asked disgustedly, "I bet a weakling like you is barely worth my time!"

Tenten growled with righteous feminine fury. "Don't underestimate me!" she shouted.

Before any reply could be heard from the male combatant, Tenten ran to her left, unfurling a minute scroll as she did so. There was a puff of smoke emitted from it as a small barrage of kunai was launched from the scroll.

Kankuro immediately threw the bandaged item off of his back, as he ducked beneath Tenten's attack.

"Kuso!" he cursed as he then reached for the bundle. However, he was stopped as his arm was nearly impaled by a fuma shuriken.

"I don't think so!" shouted Tenten as she unleashed another scroll. This time dozens of shuriken not only intercepted his path, but also came flying after him. He flinched back and tried to scramble away from the attack, but he over compensated and ended up flat on his back. However, with quick thinking, he rolled out of the last bit of Tenten's attack.

Tenten took to the air and launched another volley of kunai and shuriken at her Suna opponent that he was just barely able to avoid as he scrambled to his feet. Kankuro grit his teeth in frustration, as the Konoha Kunoichi was able to not only keep him separated from his primary weapon, but was also closer to it than he was.

The two opponents locked gazes for a short moment when Kankuro suddenly cut his eyes to his right, eyeing the bundle. Tenten followed his gaze while determining a counteraction to take for his next move.

Simultaneously, the two made for the bundle at a full sprint, when Kankuro suddenly came to a full stop. Catching this act with her peripheral vision, Tenten also stopped and took a defensive stance. Suddenly, Kankuro's mouth opened wider than humanly possible.

Tenten was caught off guard when a small cache of senbon came flying at her at high velocities. However, the weapon's mistress managed to deflect each of them with a kunai that mysteriously appeared in her hand, though one of them managed to grazed her shoulder.

Tenten shuddered before she dropped to her knees, still clutching her weapon in her hand.

"So... You're... That kind of fighter..." she said as the kunai clanked onto the stone floor and she slumped into unconsciousness.

"Winner... Sabaku no Kankuro!" shouted Hayate, who then caught the vial of the antidote from a scowling Kankuro as he made his way back to where the rest of his team was standing.

"So much for being a weak girl, huh?" asked Temari smirking.

"She was just a little better than I thought she'd be..." Kankuro said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Shut up."

Those two simple words from their youngest sibling silenced seemed to suck the life right out of the both of them as neither said another word, their faces rapidly paling. They were thankful for the distraction of the next two competitors being announced.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Vs.**

**Kin Tsuchi**

Sakura and Ino shared a look before Sakura left to take the center stage. She had a look of almost pure confidence, but Naruto could see the hesitation in her expression, the underlying nervousness.

He then gazed at Kin who was making her way to the arena. She was showing pure confidence. She was absolutely sure she had the match in the bag.

After all, the Konoha kunoichi were taken out pretty easily in their fight in the forest, why shouldn't this be an easy win for her? Especially when the pinkette seemed to be every bit as much of a simpering fangirl as the blonde one. The only Konoha kunoichis who seemed to be of any worth seemed to be that Haku girl and the chick with the weapons and both of them had already lost their matches.

Hayate looked at both competitors and raised his hand. "Fight!"

Sakura quickly sped through handseals as Kin launched her senbon at Sakura, forcing the Konoha kunoichi to stop whatever jutsu she was attempting. Sakura was able to dodge most of them and quickly drew a kunai to deflect the last one.

After deflecting the last one, Sakura became disoriented. The senbon she deflected had one of Kin's trademark genjutsu bells attached to it. Fortunately, for Sakura, it hadn't been attached to any strings like the ones Haku had fallen prey to, so the genjutsu properties of the bell were severely diminished. Unfortunately, this gave Kin the opportunity she needed to follow up with her signature attack. The same one she used to take out Haku in the forest.

Kin smirked. "It's over." She jingled the bells, further disorienting Sakura. Another jingle forced Sakura to her knees as she dropped her kunai. "Pitiful. All of you Konoha kunoichi are pathetic."

Sakura grit her teeth in frustration as she tried to stand. "I... I won't... Give up..."

Kin jingled the bells once more, dropping Sakura like a sack of stones.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to finish this," Kin replied as she confidently strolled over to Sakura.

"Get up, Forehead!" yelled Ino.

Each time Sakura would try to stand, Kin would send her own chakra into the strings and jingle the bells to keep the pink haired girl down. Try as she might, she was unable to do anything as Kin strolled towards her.

"Shut up... Ino-pig..." Sakura muttered, too disoriented to say more or stand. Kin jingled the bells once more for good measure, causing Sakura to heave.

"Amazing you've been able to last even this long," Kin taunted. "If you had any actual skill, you might've been able to last longer. I mean, look at that hair. Hair like that has to take you hours to keep it looking like that. The only thing that would make a _little girl_ go through that much effort is a boy. Where is that boy now? Is he going to save you?"

Kin began to laugh.

"Piss off!" said Sakura glaring up defiantly at Kin.

"Is that how that boy would want you to talk?" Kin taunted further. "Maybe you're finally learning what it is to be a true kunoichi. Too bad it's too little to late!"

With that, Kin drew her own kunai and went to slash at Sakura who immediately exploded in a flurry of Sakura petals. Kin's eyes widened as she immediately spun around to see Sakura charging at her, kunai in hand. As sudden and surprising Sakura's counterattack came, Kin's reaction was faster.

Two things happened.

Sakura found a kunai deep in her stomach and Kin found that her hand completely passed through Sakura.

'Bunshin!' Kin thought, even more surprised. Kin then turned to see Sakura standing up, her fist cocked back to strike at Kin. Once more, Kin was faster, deflecting the punch. Kin smirked as this one was the real one. However, she wasn't prepared for Sakura's next move as darkness overcame her.

Many were shocked at the amount of skill and tactics Sakura utilized in the fight. It was far above many of their expectations. Even Naruto seemed slightly surprised, while Ino and Kurenai both wore smug expressions. Meanwhile, Shikamaru still had the same sleepy expression that he always wore.

"Way to use that huge forehead of yours, Sakura-chan!" cheered Ino loudly.

Any joy and exhilaration Sakura felt in the aftermath of her victory, quickly evaporated with Ino's choice of praise. She froze in midstep and clenched her fists and jaw in anger.

"Bitch..." Sakura mumbled as she stiffly made her way back to the platform above the fighting pit.

'One point Yamanaka, Forehead girl, Zero...' Ino thought as she smirked as Sakura in victory.

"Wait... What just happened?" asked Kiba, voicing the confusion of many of the others. "She could barely move."

"She initially used a genjutsu on herself to deafen herself when she saw their names appear on the screen," explained Kurenai. "Then when Hayate-san started the match she used a small, weak area genjutsu that shows people what they either want or expect to see. Kin thought she was interrupting Sakura's jutsu, as did many of you, so that's what both you and her saw."

"So while Kin was distracted tormenting me," Sakura continued, her own smug expression had returned, "I added another layer to my genjutsu and created a bunshin."

"So when she went to attack Sakura's illusion, she activated the second layer," Kurenai added, "She then sent her Bunshin to attack Kin from behind to give herself an opening to attack."

"Where Forehead girl dropped her with that huge billboard she calls her forehead!" Ino excitedly added.

"Ino-pig..." Sakura warned through clenched teeth. Ino turned away from Sakura, flipping her long blonde hair at her best friend and rival.

'Yamanaka two, Forehead zip!' Ino thought as she giggled.

"Troublesome..." mumbled Shikamaru at the two girl's behavior.

Once more the marquee began to cycle through the names revealing the next set of competitors.

Hinata's stomach turned to lead.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Vs.**

**Hyuuga Neji**

Three reactions were almost instantaneous. The first was from Hinata's older cousin who merely scoffed in disgust as he went down to the competitor's deck to await the start of the match. The second came from her team mate.

"Hinata…"

"Give him hell," interrupted a third voice, this one belonging to Uzumaki Naruto. Both she and Kiba were surprised.

Hinata stole another quick glance at the marquee before she gulped and started towards the arena. However, she was stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"You're better than you give yourself credit for. You can do this," Naruto told her looking the timid kunoichi in the eye. Many were confused by whatever was going on between the two of them.

"H-Hai…" Hinata stuttered and gave him a hesitant nod before continuing on.

As soon as Hinata left, Kiba hissed at Naruto. "Are you crazy!? There is no way she can beat him and he's likely to hurt her badly or worse!"

Naruto looked at Kiba with a stern glare. "This is something she has to do. If she can't overcome this, how is she going to become a capable ninja? This is something she has to face head on or she'll never reach her full potential."

Kiba snorted in disbelief. "What good is reaching her potential if he kills her?"

"It won't come to that. He'll want to humiliate her first, break down her will, first mentally and then physically. If she can make it through all of that, THEN he'll try going in for the kill. Hayate-san will stop the match before he lets that happen," Naruto said confidently.

"And what if he won't stop," asked Kiba worriedly referring to Neji. Kurenai had to admit this was also one of her worries.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and Neji.

"I'll make him."

Kiba wondered if he should be more worried for Neji than Hinata after that statement.

* * *

"The match between Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji will now begin, Fight!" shouted Hayate.

"I never thought I'd be facing you," commented Neji as his gaze bored into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata gulped. "N-Neji-nii-san…"

Hinata's stuttered response shocked many, and they all listened as Kakashi, Gai and Lee explained the relationship of Hinata and Neji, except for Naruto and Kiba who were watching the match with anticipation.

"I will give you fair warning, Hinata-sama," said Neji, "You should forfeit this match; there is no place for failures in this exam."

Even though Hinata knew what he would say, his cruel words still cut her to her very core.

"You are too soft and king, always hoping to avoid conflict, never resisting, needlessly agreeing with others to avoid confrontation," Neji continued, "You are sorely lacking in any sort of self confidence. Considering how inferior you are to others, it would probably be for the best for you to remain a Genin. I sense that the only reason you even entered into the exams was because of the fact that they can only be taken by teams of three and you had no wish to hold back either of your stronger, more competent team mates."

* * *

Kiba was gritting his teeth. Glancing over at the others, he saw Kakashi with his book in front of his face; however, he wasn't moving his eye signifying that he was actually focused on what was happening between Neji and Hinata.

Sasuke still kept his aloof uncaring expression he always wore, however he too was carefully watching Neji and Hinata with a small flicker of concern in his eyes. Ant then there was Naruto…

Naruto, who, despite watching the match intensely, looked rather apathetic; his face was completely devoid of all emotion. Kiba squinted his eyes a bit to try and gauge what the blonde shinobi was thinking to no avail. In some ways, Naruto was colder and more unreadable than Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

"You and I both know you're here against your will, that be both know you feel as if you do not belong here," Neji taunted. "Am I wrong?"

Hinata gulped. "W-well… I… I just wanted to change myself…" she said softly.

'Hinata…' thought Kurenai as she watched the girl she'd tried to take on as her own student crumble before her.

Neji huffed in contempt. "It's just as I thought. You are merely a spoilt brat of the Main House. People do not change themselves. You are either born as a member of the elite, bound for glory, or you are forever doomed to remain a loser, it is an immutable fact that can not change. You and I both know that no matter how much you work, no matter how much you try, the result of this match will be the same every time. No matter what scenarios you could imagine the ending will ALWAYS be the same! You will lose, broken and utterly defeated!"

"N-No… I…"

"What is the point, Hinata-sama? There is no point in being humiliated, I am showing you a mercy," Neji pressed. "We both know it is impossible to change your…"

"Who the hell are you to judge her like that!?" demanded Kiba. His outburst gained him the attention of everyone in the small arena, including the two competitors down on the competitor's deck. However, whereas Neji turned towards the enraged Inuzuka, Hinata's gaze immediately focused on the figure right next to him.

'Naruto…' she thought.

"Huh, bastard!" Kiba raged. "What gives you the right!?"

'N-Naruto-kun… How am I going to help you if I can't even help myself?' Hinata mentally asked herself. 'I… I have to believe that I… That I can change…'

She found herself meeting Naruto's gaze and the blonde Weapon nodded slightly to her.

Hinata's expression when from nervous to contemplative to determined as she took up the stance for the Jyuuken fighting style. Neji then turned his focus from Kiba back to Hinata, seeing a rather dramatic change from how she was before.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly. "So, you won't forfeit. Then I shall not be held responsible for whatever happens. You should have given…"

"Byakugan!" Much to everyone's surprise, it was Hinata who made the first move, charging at Neji. Neji stood his ground waiting to see what she'd do. "Sen'eijashu!"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise as a snake shot out of the sleeve of her jacket towards his face. However, his superior skills showed when he managed to twist and duck beneath the attack while closing in on Hinata.

Seeing his closing in on her, Hinata transferred a large amount of chakra to the soles of her feet, remembering what happened when Sasuke first attempted the tree walking exercise. She twisted slightly as the ground crumbled beneath her and she leapt into the air out of Neji's reach, his palm striking empty air.

She landed a few feet away, bouncing twice as she landed, retaking an attack stance. Only this time, instead of retaking the famed Hyuuga fighting style, she fell into the fighting stance of the former student of the Sandaime Hokage, the Hebiken.

"Pitiful," Neji observed disgustedly. "It's bad enough that you're an embarrassment to the clan. A loser with few redeeming qualities. Now you've degraded yourself by relying on the tactics and tricks of others. Pathetic, you're nothing more than a disgrace."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"W-we have different v-views, Neji-nii-san, on what… What it means t-to be a disgrace," Hinata stuttered boldly.

"Clearly," Neji replied shortly. Neji was the one who went on the offensive this time. He charged Hinata with a glowing palm strike, which missed due to Hinata's greater flexibility. Unfortunately, her counter was easily blocked as they engaged in an all out Taijutsu battle.

"Go Hinata!" Kiba cheered, pumping his. Next to him, on the opposite side of Naruto, was Rock Lee, who was intently watching the match.

"Her technique… There are similarities, but it is completely different from Neji's Jyuuken…" Lee observed. "It's not one I recognize."

"It's the Hebiken, the personal Taijutsu fighting style of Orochimaru, the former student of the Sandaime Hokage," Gai lectured. "It's one of the few styles that I'm familiar with that I do not know. However, I do know enough to know that her style is different from his."

"That's because she knows her Jyuuken isn't enough to match-up against Neji's and her knowledge with the Hebiken is very basic, so she's trying to combine both styles to throw him off guard," Naruto replied. "Only it's not working nearly as well as she'd hoped."

"I thought as much," Gai commented. "I take it you were the one who taught her?"

Naruto didn't reply to Gai's inquiry.

Suddenly, much to the surprise of most everyone, Hinata struck Neji in the jaw with a closed fist. Neji's head snapped back and he stumbled a bit, reeling from the blow. Hinata followed up with a palm strike, only to have it countered as Neji struck her in the chest with a palm strike of his own. The force of the blow was strong enough to send a spike of chakra through her body and send Hinata sliding back a few feet.

"You scored a lucky blow," Neji said with repressed anger. "I was indulging you before, but now it's time to end this."

Hinata was nervous once more. She didn't like the tone of Neji's voice. Not once had she ever heard him as angry as he seemed to be at that moment.

"You are within range of my Divination," Neji told her as his stance changed. Hinata's eyes widened almost comically, as did many of the others, including Naruto's.

* * *

"I underestimated him," Naruto whispered.

Kiba looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Branch Family Members don't learn that technique. In fact, only a select few learn anything other than the basic three, and those are all med-nins. The only ones that learn advanced Jutsu like Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou are Main Branch Members like Tenshi-hime," Naruto informed him.

"As I told Sasuke-kun earlier," Lee remarked. "Nearly without contest, the strongest Genin of Konoha is Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

With speed previously unseen in the match, and almost too quickly for many of his fellow genin to follow, Neji charged at Hinata, striking her with his index and middle fingers at various points in her body. Once more, thin needles of chakra could be seen piercing straight through Hinata as he did so.

"Two strikes!"

"Four strikes!"

"Eight strikes!"

It was becoming hard for some of them to watch at this point, yet none could look away.

"Sixteen strikes!"

"Thirty two strikes!"

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed, his fists clenching tightly to the guard rail.

"Sixty four strikes!"

The last two strikes hit Hinata's left shoulder and her lower left abdomen. Neji slowly removed his hands and stepped back. When he did so, Hinata dropped limply to the floor.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted, as did a few others, however Naruto gripped his shoulder to stop him from going down to the competitor's deck.

"She's still alive," Naruto told him. "And she'll be all right with medical attention, don't get yourself disqualified needlessly."

"It's over," Neji said coldly. He then turned his back on Hinata. Hayate went to call the match when Hinata stood up, her breathing heavily labored and her entire body shaking with strain.

"N-no…"

Neji turned sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Stay down. Your chakra is completely sealed and you're barely able to stand. Even with those petty tricks, you were unable to deal any significant damage. This is what it means for a loser to stand up against the elite. One can not change the immutable power of fate. Forfeit."

"N-No… I can… Can not…" said a shaky Hinata defiantly. "I will… Not…"

"Why do you disgrace yourself further?" asked Neji maliciously. "Take your defeat with some dignity."

Kiba strained against the hold Naruto had on his shoulder.

"Kiba, knock it off. I won't let anything happen to Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered to Kiba. The actual use of his teammates' name surprised Kiba a bit and he turned to look at Naruto. The slitted demonic looking eyes of Naruto were still as unsettling as usual, but there was something else there too. Something Kiba couldn't quite identify something that looked foreign in the Weapon's rapidly purpling irises.

Hinata stood straight up as best she could, but everyone could tell she was struggling to even stay conscious. "Y-You… You're surprised I'm e-even standing. I'm st-stronger than either of u-us expected." Her breathing was heavily labored, but she spoke with confidence than none had ever seen in her before. "Th-That means, you… You're not in-infallible… Y-You're wrong, N-Neji-nii-san… I… I am n-not the one lacking dignity i-in light of… Of y-your victory… It's you…"

The sudden, sharp spike in Neji's killing intent was all the warning anyone got before he charged at Hinata with speed previously unmatched by nearly anyone else in the preliminary round.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he vaulted over the railing of the balcony surrounding the fighting pit. He barely felt the rush of wind that blew past him. However, he froze when he landed, as did many others.

"N-Naru-to-kun…" Hinata whispered as she finally succumbed to her bodies' fatigue and pain.

The room was deathly silent as it seemed Naruto had moved as fast, if not faster than the rest of the Jounin in the room.

Neji found himself looking, instead of the surprised and possibly lifeless gaze of his younger cousin Hinata, into the crimson, angered gaze of the Wolverine. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth. In that moment, neither the Jounin restraining him, nor the unconscious girl that had previously been his target mattered any longer. The Hyuuga prodigy was shocked out of his rage and took a step back instinctively. He was quick to note third degree chakra burns on the blonde's chest over his heart.

'How is he still standing? His heart should have exploded with the force of a Jyuuken strike like that…' he mentally exclaimed as his Byakugan immediately responded to his mental inquiry. He was shocked to see the blonde's heart was rapidly reforming itself. Despite this, it seemed as if the blonde was currently standing in defiance to Neji on sheer will alone as just moments before his heart had quite literally been disintegrated.

"Wh-what are you…?" Neji whispered.

"Death…" Naruto whispered back. He remained where he was in between Neji and the Hyuuga Heiress until Hinata was in the hands of the med-nins. Only then did he retreat back up to the balcony. Neji also returned, but at a slightly more sedate pace, wary of the blonde shinobi who had made short work of the Aburame earlier.

Kiba looked at Naruto in awe and frustration, his fist clenched. 'Damn… He's the same age as the rest of us and he's still better than most of the Jounin here… I couldn't do anything…'

Akamaru's bark brought him out of his reverie.

Kiba smiled at his long time companion. "Yeah… We will, won't we boy?"

With one last fight and three potential competitors, everyone waited in anticipation to see who between Yamanaka Ino of Team 10, Michinuku Taka of Team 8 and Inuzuka Kiba of Team 7 would be competing against each other for the last spot in the final round of the Chuunin Exams and who would be getting the bye.

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Vs.**

**Michinuku Taka**

Kiba grinned as he saw the name of his opponent. "All right Akamaru, it's just like old times!" Akamaru barked once as if to punctuate what Kiba had said.

Taka looked over to Kiba as they both made their way down to the arena. "Not quite, I've got quite a few new tricks since we've left the academy."

Taka was rather short in stature compared to most of his fellow Genin. His hair was cut short and spiked in the front. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, and blue pants with black boots and wristbands.

"And what do you think me and Akamaru have been doing since graduation?" asked Kiba challengingly.

"You barely beat me last time," replied Taka, "This time we can use jutsu and I can fully unleash my Taijutsu on you." A gentle breeze could be felt flowing through the room and seemed to circulate around the blue clad Genin.

Baki's eyes narrowed. 'Another wind user... Konoha is turning up prodigies of all sorts in this competition. They may be far stronger than anticipated...'

"Fancy tricks won't get you anywhere," Kiba declared as he slid into a basic Taijutsu stance. Taka, meanwhile, had slid into the Ba Gua stance that was part of his familial Taijutsu style. Both Neji and Naruto were intently watching the match.

'Interesting... His fighting style... It is similar to that of my clan...' analyzed Neji, his Byakugan activated, 'Modified due to their lack of possession of the Byakugan... A bastardized style at best, though it should be more than enough against a brawling mongrel like Hinata-sama's team mate.'

"So, why don't we get this started?" asked Kiba with a grin.

Naruto frowned. 'Stupid Inu-baka... Don't get over confident...'

Hayate nodded and called for the match to begin.

Kiba's grin never faltered as he sped through handseals. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

The Inuzuka's features then began to change as his chakra aura became visible. Many of the more observant ninja also noticed his features changing. His elongated canines became even more pronounced, his hair even more unruly than it had been previously and his nails seemed to grow rapidly, sharpening themselves at the tips, they even looked as if they had hardened to not only mimic a dog's claws, but to serve a similar purpose as well.

Taka's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Kiba's chakra signature become significantly more powerful. He looked at his last remaining teammate who was up on the balcony. Sakura was shocked as well, as she was far more sensitive to the feel of chakra around them. He briefly wondered what Shino's reaction would be as, other than Kurenai-sensei, Shino was the best at detecting chakra on their team, even without the use of his Kikaichu.

It was easily apparent that the jutsu Kiba had used had most definitely increased his strength by a good margin if the tightening of his muscles were any indication. With Kiba's muscles bulging as they were, Taka was sure that the strength came with a price, most likely at the sacrifice of speed as well as a large amount of chakra output.

Taka smirked, however, that smirk quickly turned into a small grin. As long as he held the speed advantage he could win this.

"You ready!?" asked Kiba confidently.

"Bring it!" responded Taka with equal confidence. His smile vanished when Kiba dropped to all fours. His expression only caused Kiba's grin to become more pronounced. 'Kuso...'

Kiba was a blur of motion as he ran straight for his opponent, intent on causing a high amount of blunt trauma to his opponent's torso. Taka managed to dodge to the left, Kiba's right, barely dodging the Inu-nin's attack. Kiba immediately skid on the tiled arena floor, struggling to change directions as Taka touched down on the ground with one hand and flipped to face Kiba once more.

Taka winced as he felt a stinging sensation on his ankle. A brief glance had shown him that Kiba's trained partner, Akamaru, had a grip on his ankle and he could no longer move easily, giving Kiba an easy target. Instead of attempting to shake the dog loose, Taka began to gather his wind chakra into a shield as he had seen the Wolverine do earlier. Unfortunately for him, Kiba's speed was more than enough to keep him from completely succeeding.

Taka felt the wind being knocked out of him in a single excruciating rush as Kiba barreled into his stomach. Kiba grinned ferally as Taka was knocked off of his vertical base and actually bounced off the floor once before skidding nearly half a foot. The Michinuku prodigy grabbed his torso as he shakily stood. It was fortunate he managed to construct such a rudimentary wind barrier as he did or else an uncushioned attack from Kiba would have ended the match and possibly his life.

'I underestimated him...' thought Taka before addressing Kiba. "Guess this isn't some school yard brawl, huh?" He was panting heavily to catch his breath.

"Guess you're ready to take this up a notch?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah..." replied Taka trying to anticipate his old sparring partner's next move. However, that proved difficult as Kiba had never teamed with Akamaru in any of their spars in the academy, just as Taka had never utilized his Clan's Taijutsu and elemental conditioning. There were just too many unknowns and Kiba was winning the match. He couldn't help but grind his teeth in mild frustration.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as he crouched low, having completed the handseals for his next jutsu, "Juujin Bunshin!" Chakra seemed to ooze off of Kiba once more as a puff of smoke erupted above him. As it cleared there was another copy of the beastly shinobi where Akamaru once stood, just as human and feral looking as Kiba.

"Couldn't take me by yourself so you had to get help," said Taka with a smile. "You do realize that two times zero power is still zero power, don't you."

Both Kibas glared at Taka. "We'll show you zero power! Akamaru!"

Kiba's doppelganger growled and barked in agreement. Akamaru then lunged off of Kiba and charged towards Taka with Kiba not too far behind.

"GATSUUGA!"

The doppelgangers jumped simultaneously, entering a dangerous spin whose effects were potentially lethal for Taka if he could not dodge.

Taka barely managed to dodge the first spinning canine tornado only to move into the path of the second. Taka hastily threw out a burst of wind that only slightly slowed the second attack's momentum, only barely softening the blow. He was sent sprawling across the floor, bouncing twice as he rolled.

"Taka!" shouted Sakura when her teammate was hit.

Taka was still for a moment before he began to rise shakily to his feet. He was gritting his teeth as he whipped a bit of blood that dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"That's how you want to play it Kiba?" asked Taka in a threatening manner. "Fine. Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, one Taka became seven.

"I think you hit your head," mocked Kiba. "Those copies are just illusions; I can still smell the original."

"Are you sure?" asked Taka.

The arena went still. Channeling more chakra into his nose Kiba realized he could no longer smell his opponent.

"What the hell!?"

"We realized when we heard that both of our teams would be entered into the Chuunin Exams that your team would be a problem between your nose and the eyes of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga at your disposal," Taka explained. "Between mine and Shino's techniques to cover our scents and Sasuke's inexperience with his Sharingan, the only real threat to our strategies was Hinata, especially with how much she seemed to change after your mission to Wave Country. Unfortunately, for you, you don't have either Sasuke or Hinata to rely on in this fight."

Taka's clones then surrounded Kiba and Akamaru.

"Akamaru, back to back!" Kiba ordered as he and his doppelganger both took fighting stances behind one another.

One of the Takas took a step forward. "Now all you have to do, Kiba, is decide…"

Another one of them then inched forward. "Decide which on of us…"

"Is the real…"

"One!" Finally one of the copies charged right at Kiba and Akamaru, but then turned abruptly before he got within range of the canine duo.

Another then charged at them and they reacted accordingly, only to have that one disengage his attack before reaching them. Suddenly, one of the Taka's leapt into the air right towards Kiba and Akamaru, a small amount of wind nature chakra swirling around his clenched fist.

"Damn!" cursed Kiba as he moved into position. Another two of the Takas charged in, also with wind chakra being charged in their fists and Akamaru growled in response.

One of the charging Taka's stopped and shouted as he punched at Kiba and Akamaru. "Namiken (Wave Fist)!"

The jutsu forced the shinobi and his canine companion to duck. Kiba could feel the wind as it sailed over their heads.

"Gotcha!" Kiba shouted as he started to head towards the one that threw the Fuuton jutsu at them. However, he was stopped when he heard Akamaru whine, having been hit by the Taka that jumped above them.

"What!?" Before Kiba could ponder what had happened further, the third attacking Taka made his move.

"Namiken!"

The small fist sized ball of wind chakra smashed Kiba in the face and sent him sprawling onto the floor. Kiba's mind was racing as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. 'Damn it… How can his clones be solid?'

* * *

"How can his clones be solid?" asked Ino.

It was Sakura, of all people, who answered this question. "Those aren't regular clones, they're Kaze Bunshin. Because they're made of wind, they can use Taka's Fuuton Jutsu and because Taka's encased himself in wind chakra, Kiba can't tell one from another."

"It also means that Inu-baka's overconfidence cost him the match the minute he let Shorty down there make those clones," Naruto noted. "If he'd kept on the offensive, Taka wouldn't have stood a chance, but he let Shorty stall for time and let him do two jutsu. Then he let himself be fooled by the second jutsu by not paying attention to the handseals Shorty used."

"Kiba could still turn the tide with a wide area jutsu, but he only knows one, which heavily relies on his sense of smell and is only half as effective without Akamaru," added Kakashi. "Of course Kiba could always try to stall for time. That scent masking jutsu likely consumes a lot of chakra, meaning Taka can't keep it up for long. Especially not while simultaneously maintaining that many Kaze Bunshin. Taka will tire fairly quickly if the fight continues too much longer."

"I'd kiss Broody-chan before that would ever happen," Naruto commented, knowing Kiba was far from the patient type.

* * *

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, seeing his canine companion sprawled out on the floor from the knock out blow that the aerial Taka hit him with. The Juujin Bunshin expelled when the dog was knocked unconscious. The strength of the jutsu employed also caused the Kaze Bunshin that had attacked him to dispel as well. "You bastard!"

Kiba then charged blindly, angered that Akamaru had been taken out of the battle. He got two steps when one of the Takas to his right unleashed another attack on him. "Namiken!"

Kiba took the jutsu full on in the side of his face, which caused him to skid to a stop. Before Kiba realized it, he found a fist impacting with his stomach and a second one encased in wind chakra impacting with his temple. The Inuzuka was seeing stars as he sprawled across the floor.

'Damn…' Taka mentally cursed fatigue was racking his body, the strain of using so much chakra was beginning to get to him. 'He's tougher than I thought…'

His eyes widened in realization when Kiba's gaze locked onto him. For a brief moment, Taka's jutsu failed as the slight aura of wind chakra encasing him flickered for just a second, allowing Kiba to pinpoint his position. Dropping all pretenses, Taka released the jutsu and charged at Kiba. The Inuzuka merely grinned in response, knowing he had the superior strength and speed over Taka. However, Kiba had briefly forgotten about the remaining five Bunshin, as one grabbed his arm.

Kiba backhanded it with a powerful blow that dispelled it, when another Bunshin punched him in the face. Kiba retaliated with a strong punch of his own dispelling a third bunshin. Taka then dove at Kiba in a move reminiscent of Hinata's fight with Neji As the last three Kaze Bunshin dispelled. Only this time instead of being used for a tactical retreat, Taka used the small explosion of chakra and crumbling stone to propel him towards Kiba. "NAMIKEN!"

Kiba felt the air rushing out of him as both of Taka's fists impacted with his stomach. With the release of all that wind chakra from Taka's fists, Kiba was then propelled away from his opponent, bouncing once off the floor before slamming into the wall, cracking it slightly with the impact. Kiba then fell to the floor in a seemingly boneless heap. Taka, meanwhile, was heaving heavily, unable to catch his breathe, sweat dripping off his face onto the floor.

Hayate finally cut through the silence. "Winner… Michinuku Taka!"

As soon as it was announce, Taka also collapsed into unconsciousness due to chakra exhaustion.

The winners of the Preliminary Round, minus Taka, assembled in the fitting pit to be addressed by the Sandaime Hokage once more.

"Each of you have done extremely well to make it this far," said the Sandaime, "It's been an impressive effort by all of you. Now, you will all have to draw your numbers for your position in the tournament. Now, since there are twelve of you, those who draw three, six, seven and ten will get an automatic bye into the quarterfinals."

Anko then stepped forward with a box. The ever enthusiastic Rock Lee was the first to draw for his position in the Chuunin Exam Tournament for the third round. "Twelve!"

A nervous Chouji was the next to go. His chosen number didn't help his demeanor any. "Eleven."

"Four," said Temari, closely followed by her brother Kankuro.

"One."

"Two," came the lazy reply of Nara Shikamaru as he drew his own number.

Uchiha Sasuke was the next to step up. "Seven."

Ino went next, followed by Sakura.

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Six," was drawn by Neji.

"Ten," said Kurenai as she drew for Taka.

The next number drawn made Kankuro physically ill as it was drawn by his younger brother. "Three."

"I guess that just leaves me with number five," said Naruto, however, he drew his number anyway, only to confirm what he'd said.

"The Exam Tournament will be held in a month," said Hayate, "That will give each of you time to both recover and recuperate (cough) from the last couple of days in the Forest of Death and give you time to (cough) train yourselves in some new techniques while further refining techniques you already know."

"I look forward to seeing what each of you can do in the coming month," said the Sandaime. "Dismissed."

* * *

"So what are you going to do for the next month, Wolverine?" asked Funaki, Haku also looked interested in his response.

"I think I might just train in the Forest of Death the entire month," said Naruto. "Maybe see if there is actually anything dangerous in there."

Funaki shuddered. "No one comes here. I think the only person who actually enters Training Ground 44 willingly on a regular basis is the second exam proctor, Anko."

"Maybe I'll get some decent training after all," replied Naruto.

"You've got other plans this month," said a voice from above them that startled Funaki and Haku. The man looked the three of them over. 'You look like your father, kid…'

'Who is this man? Zabuza-sama has trained me to hear the drop of a pin from several meters away. Nobody could be that silent,' Haku thought to herself before amending her thoughts as she looked at Naruto. 'Nobody but Naruto, and yet even I couldn't detect this old man. He is more than he appears.'

Neither of his teammates knew who the man was, but Naruto recognized him despite having never seen him before.

"Hello, Jiraiya," he greeted neutrally.

Funaki felt trapped in a whirlwind. First his teammate ran off to fight the Legendary Orochimaru and now the Gallant Jiraiya was standing before them. Something was going on, something big and he didn't have the slightest clue what, and yet he was right in the middle of it all, caught up in the eye of a storm for which only the most exceptionally strong could survive.

Suddenly the man, now revealed as Jiraiya, disappeared. "I have to borrow your teammate for a while."

'Fast!' Haku and Funaki thought as they spun around. Jiraiya's hand was already on Naruto's shoulder as he used the Konoha Shunshin and disappeared with Naruto in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"You know, there were less obvious ways to handle that," said Naruto as they rematerialized in another part of the forest that looked rather secluded.

"Perhaps, but subtlety has never been my thing," replied Jiraiya. "I doubt it's really ever been yours either."

"I can be discreet when I need to be," Naruto responded.

"Don't I know it," Jiraiya commented.

"So what do you want me for?" asked Naruto.

"I had him bring you here for your next assignments," said the Sandaime.

"Assignments?" asked Naruto. "Am I being pulled off the Chuunin Exams?"

"No, you'll be maintaining your cover until the end of the Exams," said the Sandaime. "Under the guise of training for the Exams, I want you to go with Jiraiya to search out a third student of mine, Tsunade. Orochimaru is one of the cleverest shinobi we've ever had and if we're to succeed in foiling whatever schemes he's come up with, we need all the help we can get."

"She'll never come back willingly," Naruto replied. "You might want to cut your losses there."

"If I'm right, if there is anyone who could convince her to come back, it's the two of you," Sarutobi told him.

"I'm an assassin, a killer," said Naruto somewhat heatedly. "I'm not good at negotiations that don't involve killing or bodily harm."

"Avoid that, if possible, but do bring her back," Sarutobi ordered. "We need an ace in the hole for whatever Orochimaru has planned for the final round of the exams. The biggest threats to Orochimaru's schemes are the three of us and he'll deal with each accordingly. Jiraiya will be taking care of any summoned creatures that appear and you'll be tied up dealing with whatever other distractions he can come up with so he can face me directly without interference. Tsunade's unexpected appearance would both demoralize his subordinates and possibly disrupt his plans enough for a more definitive victory."

"Understood," Naruto nodded thinking things over.

"For your second assignment, we need to find a way to deal with Orochimaru and Akatsuki."

"Hold on, Sarutobi," interjected Jiraiya. "I think his little scuffle in the Forest of Death proved that he's no where near ready for that. He's not strong enough to take on one or the other, what makes you think he's capable of going after both?"

"I'll do it," Naruto responded. "If anyone could find a way, it's me."

"I know, that's why I want you to put together a task force to deal with them," said Sarutobi.

"I work alone," Naruto argued.

"And how's that worked out for you so far?" asked Jiraiya.

"I haven't seen you do anything yet, despite having been tracking both Orochimaru and Akatsuki for the last few years," Naruto shot back.

"Naruto, Jiraiya, enough!" snapped the Sandaime. "Naruto, as powerful and skilled as you are, even if you do have the potential to become even better than they are, they still have numbers on their side. Whether you like it or not, you will need help."

"Fine. Aburame Shino," Naruto grudgingly agreed.

"What?" asked Jiraiya in confusion.

"You guys want me to put together a task force to take out all of our most powerful enemies, I choose who gets to be on it, and I want the bug kid," Naruto demanded.

Sarutobi frowned. "He's a rookie Genin, a talented one, but he doesn't have a lot of experience."

"He's also got the most potential of any of the other Genin I've seen and the one with the most potential to be a Chuunin," countered Naruto, "He just had the misfortune of facing me in the preliminary round."

"Be that as it may, I'd rather not have Genin on a Task Force like that, no matter how talented," Sarutobi said in thought.

"So how about another compromise?" suggested Jiraiya. "We watch how he conducts himself when Orochimaru makes his move and if his performance is satisfactory enough by all of our standards, we can give him a battlefield promotion. If the kid's not up to snuff, though, if you still want him on your team Naruto you'll have to wait until he gets promoted to Chuunin."

"That's acceptable," Sarutobi conceded, though a bit reluctantly. "Naruto?"

"Sure," he replied.

"What about Haku, she's quite talented," suggested Sarutobi, "The medics at the hospital say she's one of the best they've seen in a long time."

Naruto shook his head. "Maybe, but she's too soft." He ignored the snort from Jiraiya. "Zabuza always made it a point to shelter her from some of the darker aspects of shinobi life when they traveled together. What about Zabuza?"

"After his probation period, but I think he wants to join the ANBU T & I Department," said Sarutobi. "If he agrees, you can have him for your team, but I'd like to keep him, Anko, Gai, Tenzou, and Kakashi on hand here in reserve in case either Akatsuki or Orochimaru decide to make any moves against us in the village."

Jiraiya frowned. "He'll need someone with a summoning contract on his squad. I don't know about the members of Akatsuki, but Orochimaru has one and despite their mutual hatred, he and Manda work pretty well together."

"I've got that covered," Naruto informed them.

"Something other than snakes?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded, but offered no further clarification. "If there's nothing else, I've got to catch up to Haku and Funaki and make up some explanation as to what you called me here for."

"Eager to get back to your girlfriend, huh?" asked Jiraiya teasingly.

Naruto snorted. "You're just jealous because you still have to live vicariously through your novels."

Jiraiya muttered something about disrespectful kids before addressing Naruto more seriously. "We're leaving in about an hour or so, so be ready."

"I'll be ready," Naruto said as he lit a cigar and walked off into the distance.

A/N: Like every other chapter, a list of dossiers for the major characters for the story. Since this chapter is longer than most, this will have a few more dossiers than normal. This chapter we have Jiraiya, Team 8 and Funaki.

* * *

**Name:** Jiraiya

**Aliases:** Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya-sama, Gama Sennin

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Kage Equivalent

**Special Abilities:** Gama Contract

**Specialties:** Gama Jutsu, Fuin Jutsu, Information Gathering, Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire, Earth

* * *

**Name:** Yuuhi Kurenai

**Aliases:** None

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Jounin

**Special Abilities:** None

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, Recon, Tracking and Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire

* * *

**Name:** Aburame Shino

**Aliases:** Bug Boy

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** Kikaichu

**Specialties:** Aburame Clan Jutsu, Tracking, Detection, Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** None

* * *

**Name:** Haruno Sakura

**Aliases:** Forehead Girl, Pinky

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** Inner Sakura

**Specialties:** Chakra Control, Genjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** None

* * *

**Name:** Michinuku Taka

**Aliases:** Shorty

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** Michinuku Clan Taijutsu, Elemental Chakra Manipulation

**Specialties:** Michinuku Clan Jutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Lightning, Wind

* * *

**Name:** Funaki

**Aliases:** Rookie

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Special Abilities:** None

**Specialties:** Aerial Jutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** None


End file.
